


No pain no gain

by James12



Series: Changing World [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Aaravos is there, Aged up characters, Angst, Bloodshed, Callum has a pet wolf, Canon Divergent, Claudia is evil, F/M, Fluff, Harsh Language, Lean Callum, Medium Burn, Possible smut, Troubled Callum, ezran swears, first fic I don’t really know what I’m doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 67,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/James12/pseuds/James12
Summary: Set in an AU where Callum loses his birth father at the age of 10 and is forced into the royal family two years later only to be brutally abused by High mage Viren unbeknownst to his mother. When she dies a year later, Callum derails into a spiral of depression until he finds strength and resolve through all the pain he has suffered and becomes an expert in the martial arts. Still abused by Viren, Callum hears of Moonshadow assassins coming to take the lives of his Step father and brother and steels himself to defend his brother at all costs; all before he finds a secret with his brother that will change the course of history for good.————-Or basically an AU where Callum is more effected by all the traumatic things he’s seen. Aged up characters Callum is 18 and Ezran is 13.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla - Relationship
Series: Changing World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960606
Comments: 165
Kudos: 220





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sides of the Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101764) by [Kuno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuno/pseuds/Kuno). 



> Details of torture and brief description of depression.

5 years.

  
5 years since his mother died and Callum had slowly lost himself to depression and suicidal thoughts. Faced with the constant threat of agonising torture from Viren, Callum had grown fearful in what should’ve been an otherwise safe environment. Again he found himself chained to the wall being lashed at by a whip on his bare chest by the sadist that was his best friends’ father.

  
Ever since Callum had entered the castle and the royal family, Viren had taken an instant interest in the young boy and felt a surge of power within him. It seemed somehow the boy has the sky primal within him, something that should have been laughable and completely impossible for a human and a child at that. Yet, despite the impossibility of it, Viren saw a chance to research and find a way to harness the power and create powerful dark magic spells for himself. Who knew the power that he could ascertain from using a human specimen. Hence, he began ‘testing’ the boy and seeing what use the boys magic was. Eventually, he began taking blood samples from the boy, using a moon primal stone to cover up the damages he was causing to the step-prince. Ever since Sarai had died, Harrow had been too caught up in grief and attending to his blood son to notice his bastard, which only furthered Viren’s taunts to Callum as the boy grew through the teenage years and began taking martial arts rather than sword fighting due to his passive nature.

  
Viren continued to lash at Callum through these years and had now left a lifetime of scars on the 18-year-old. Despite being the strongest fighter in the castle, being able to defeat swordsmen with just his martial arts training, Callum was usually left as a fearful and crippling mess in front of the sadistic high mage. The threats of violence against his younger brother and his hopeless crush Claudia (who happens to be the daughter of the High mage yet this never stopped Viren from threatening to hurt her) as well as his animal companion Max always quashed any thoughts of fighting back against his captor.  
“Tell me how you connected!” Viren bellowed, inches away from the young mans face, spit rifling through the air.

  
“Okay, okay I’ll tell you.” Callum relented, albeit with a smirk on his face that caused Viren to narrow his eyes at the usually stubborn boy.  
“I feel it connecting with my right now,” he stated with his eyes closed feigning deep thought. “It’s coming to Viren the secret of the sky and air!”  
Viren placed the whip down in a hurry and rushed to get his writing material out from his desk. Once seated his motioned for Callum to continue.  
Callum’s smirk grew into a knowing smile as he released his gas from the large lunch he had about an hour ago although he often lost track of time during these torture sessions.

  
The smile was quickly wiped off his face as Viren’s usually calm demeanour descended into another snarl as his fist connected with Callum’s face, busting his lip and causing him to recoil. Viren again reaches for the whip and lashed out at Callum with unrelenting fury. Lash after lash after lash damaging his skin and leaving marks to serve as reminders that Callum was not safe in this castle.

  
“We’ll see how funny you think you are boy!” Viren’s snarl turned into a smirk of his own, something that worried Callum no end.  
Viren released Callum’s manacled hands and Callum felt the weakness of his knees having been chained to the wall for so long. It must have been hours but it felt like days if not weeks. He fell to the floor in a heavy slump only for Viren to kick him in the gut causing the young man to recoil. Using some incantation that Callum was too hazy to pay attention to, Viren lifted Callum’s almost limp body onto a table and let chains around his wrists come to secure Callum to the table with his head looking towards a blinding light above him.

  
“My my Viren” Callum coughed “I’m flattered but you could’ve taken me to dinner first,” Callum attempted to keep his facade of being unfazed by this unhinged dangerous man.

  
Callum had never seen Viren so enraged before that moment, causing the sadist to bring up a dagger and slowly cut across Callum’s body from his right shoulder across his chest and down to the opposite hip. Using some sort of dark magic that made the wound glow purple and started searing against Callum. The young man screamed in agony, feeling sure that he had never felt so much pain before.  
“Not so funny now are we.” It wasn’t a question and Callum new that has he exhaled heavily through gritted teeth, not wanting to give Viren any more satisfaction due to his pain. Viren continued.

  
“And if you want dinner then surely we should have some water before?” The way the words dripped of Viren’s tongue made Callum sure that he had died just then and there. Callum had no doubt what he meant by that statement and was now dreading his piss-taking antics beforehand. No pain could ever compare to what was about to hit him. Callum mentally cursed whichever sadist created this torture.

  
Waterboarding.

  
Viren placed the cloth on his face with a snicker and Callum struggled against his restraints trying anything to stop this, throwing his facade of calm and collected out of the window and writhed. Viren returned and placed a rough hand on Callum’s dark magic inflicted wound making him cry out.

  
“There, there, Prince Callum, don’t worry Viren’s here to . Make. It. All. Better.” With each of the final words, Viren places more pressure on the wound that threatened to make Callum pass out on the spot, only for Viren to slap the boy awake.

  
“No, no, my Prince,” he sneered. “You’re gonna be awake to enjoy this I assure you.” And just with the water on his ragged face and Callum felt his world come crashing down to reality as his airways were blocked. He tried to breathe, tried to choke but the wet cloth on his face prevented him from doing so. The strong 18-year-old man that Callum had turned into was reduced to nothing by Viren and his cruelty.

  
‘I’m coming mum’ he thought internally as he writhed against his restraints in vain.

  
Almost reading his thoughts, Viren ripped off the cloth from his face allowing the young man to breathe in air violently as his face started to rerun to colour after he’d turned his head to the side and spat out the water trapped in his mouth. He looked deathly pale and was shivering from both cold and fear as he looked up at his torturer and realised, not for the first time, that he, a strong prince that hadn’t been bested in combat for a long time and excelled with lethal throwing knives, was totally at the will of Viren. He was nothing but Viren’s plaything and Viren knew he could do whatever he wanted to Callum and Callum knew it better.  
“Please,” Callum rasped “please Viren... no more... please” he begged through laboured breathes and in between coughing out more water.

  
“I think not, mongrel,” Viren snickered as he used his favourite nickname for Callum. He replaced the cloth on Callum’s face and the adolescent violently thrashed against the chains holding him in place for a minute or two. Eventually, he tried to steel himself as he heard Viren return from filling the water once more, each step that was inching closer seemed to be a taunt from this monster. He was enjoying this and he wanted Callum to know it. Callum held his breath waiting for the water and the second wave of agony that was sure to break the boy. There was no way to stop it, it wasn’t his fault that he didn’t know how he connected, it just sort of happened.

  
He remembers snippets of something here and there. His father running to him screaming for him to leave. Fires taking hold of his home as bandits overrun the village elders and few soldiers that they mercilessly cut down like rag dolls, blood washing the harsh dirt that Callum found his face in as he looked up to see his father being slain in front of his eyes. He cursed his eidetic memory for remembering that bit so clearly, the way his father had tears in his eyes looking at him while his mother dragged him away, spear in hand, the sinister smile that fucking bandit wore on his face. The storm that grew overhead as Callum’s ten-year-old anger took over him and lightening lashed down on Callum like he was a rod and then spread out striking all of the bandits at once. Callum collapsed but not before crawling over to his father whilst fire overtook the village and his mother held them both. The only two survivors of that haunted day that continues to scar Callum to this moment.

  
If he could tell Viren he would, he tried, but the old man would never listen and only call him a liar or state that he’s phrasing and hurt him more. Callum would watch as the man would use his magic-induced blood to make hellish spells that he would inflict on his subject. In truth Callum couldn’t do sky magic anymore he could only feel the weather change and feel the sky course through him. Viren had all but broken his connection and almost severed him from that fateful day.

  
Almost.

  
It was perhaps the only thing he could every be grateful to Viren for. He realised that thinking about this all meant Viren hadn’t poured the water yet. Was he taunting him some more? No. He would’ve been sniggering and whispering taunts and jibes at the step prince had that been his plan. Callum swallowed the lump forming in his throat and didn’t let himself cry having thought of those terrible memories of his father's demise. He wouldn’t give Viren the satisfaction of thinking that his torture brought the prince to tears.

  
“Get on with it then!” He snarled feigning for strength to hide his growing fear.

  
When nothing was said Callum tried to shake the cloth from his face, only to have a familiar hand smack it down causing Callum to grunt.

  
“It’s your lucky day, mongrel,” Viren said failing to keep the sneer out of his voice.

  
“It seems that Moonshadow elves have come to avenge their overgrown lizard of a monarch that your father killed.” He said with a hint of boredom

  
“He’s not my father,” Callum snapped. Harrow had never been bad with Callum but it was clear after Sarais death that Harrow coddled Ezran and left Callum to his own devices. Although Callum wouldn’t admit it, he was sad their relationship was like this and he wouldn’t admit it was because he saw his father cut down in front of him and he wouldn’t let Harrow attempt to replace him, no matter how gentle the man was. Yet it angered him that, after the death of his mother, Harrow simply stopped trying. Maybe it was selfish of Callum to think like that but apart from Ezran, Callum felt no love from anyone as his aunt was always away at the breach fighting the elevens.

  
“Well anyhow, Moonshadow elves are coming to kill him and that runt of a brother of yours.” Callum’s eyes widened at this and he needed to be with Ezran right now. Ezran was Callum’s rock as much as it seemed to be the other way round. Callum couldn’t imagine what he’d do without Ezran. He had to keep him safe. He needed to.

  
“Luckily for you, that means I need to be with him right now and you need to defend that tiny boy. Although if the elves don’t I might have to. Finally, become regent and take the fight to Xadia, unlike your father who’s too scared to do so.” Viren seemed to be talking to himself and with the cloth, over his face, Callum couldn’t read Viren’s expression and wasn’t sure if he wanted to.

  
“Again. He’s not my father, and if you harm a hair on Ezran’s head, no dark magic will be able to save you from death!” He shouted with the rage brimming out from the thought of Ezran being subjected to any pain.

  
“Says the boy chained to the table at my mercy,” Viren laughed a low intimidating laugh that sent a chill down Callum’s spine.  
Viren removed the cloth and undid the chains keeping Callum tied to the table. His wrists and ankles were bleeding from when he thrashed against all the bindings numerous times in both positions. Callum felt numbness and pain surge through him all at the same time as he remembered his several lacerations on his chest, back and the long cut against his front that was purple and sure to scar. Viren muttered an incantation and the small cut on his lip along with his battered eye was hidden from view despite it still being there. He left the wounds on the best of his body untouched stating that Callum could hide them with clothes. It wasn’t a suggestion it was an outright threat.

  
Callum quickly ran out Viren’s secret torture chamber atop one of the towers and ran to his shared room with Ezran, knowing his young brother would be on another jelly tart thieving escapade this late at night. The moon would be full tomorrow, that’s when they’d attack. Callum had become somewhat of a bookworm since moving to the castle and had read many stories both fictional and non-fictional about elves. These said that Moonshadow elves were strongest at the full moon. Callum would go back to the library today after going to his room to clean his wounds.

  
He quickly bounded through the door only to be completely toppled over by the large black wolf that was lying atop the bed a few seconds prior. Max immediately began to whine and lick Callum’s face while the young man giggled before suddenly wincing as one of Max’s paws unfortunately dug into the large cut. Max recoiled quickly, nudging the bottom of Callum’s shirt up in a pleading manner to lift his shirt up. Callum complied and grimaced as he saw the huge and deep cut on across his body crossing with several heavy lacerations that were mixed with fresh and dried blood. Callum didn’t know how to stitch things together so he settled for learning how to clean cuts from a young age and that usually worked. Callum could never go to the royal or any doctor on the off chance that Viren would find out and he would be in a terrible series of punishments.

  
Before he could start cleaning, Max whined and licked his owners face once more before starting to lick the wounds. After researching that it was safe for dogs to do this long ago, Callum loved when Max did this to care for him. The bond that these two beings had gone beyond pet and owner and conveyed mutual trust and love.

  
————————————————————————————

  
Callum had become quite the scout and tracker, favouring no armour and only an assortment of custom made throwing knives that allowed him and his lean frame to get around and track easily.

  
At 16, Callum was tracking some bandits that had kidnapped a nobleman’s daughter. When he arrived at their camp he saw the daughter bound and gagged by the feet of what seemed to be the leader of the group. When Callum went to confront the group of five bandits it seemed a suicide mission. Callum quickly incapacitated two by throwing his knives so the hilts would make contact instead of the blades. That left three. He quickly engaged the first swordsmen by feinting a punch to let his body follow through and force him off his feet in a sideways twirling flip that allowed him to pass over the low sword that attempted to swipe at him and allowed him to hit both of the men with his feet, instantly knocking them out. The leader stood his ground and an intimidating scar went across his face as the hunk of a man squared off with Callum, growling at him and whitening his knuckles By gripping his mammoth of a sword. He began swinging and it became clear this would be a much more difficult encounter. By all means, the man was not an experienced swordsman, but his power would be the death of Callum and the girl should he underestimate him. Callum rushed to the offensive, keeping as close to the man as possible so as to render his swords ability useless and dominate the fight in his domain. With the size of his opponent, Callum realised he didn’t possess the strength to simply Knock the man out. He would have to get extra risky and go for the pressure points to temporarily paralyse the man. It would be difficult but if he timed everything perfectly against this slow fighter he would come out victorious.

  
The man lunged at Callum and Callum expertly flipped over the huge sabre and immediately brought his leg together to pile drive his weight into the man's knee joint. A sickly crack was audible as the man cried when Callum made contact with the leg. As expected he dropped his sword as he went down to one knee and went to punch Callum with his melon-like fists. Callum gracefully span around the outside of the fist and expertly abused the pressure point on the shoulder causing the arm to go limp. The man attempted to use his remaining elbow to hit Callum’s abdomen and Callum foolishly brought his arms down to block, leaving his face exposed. With speed Callum thought the man didn’t possess, the elbow made a sickening crunch on Callum’s face, surely breaking his nose as blood poured everywhere. Callum recoiled and started to see stars in his vision but was quickly brought back to reality as the girl groaned against her gag with worry. Callum had to save her, he wouldn’t let her be tortured by these bandits even if they weren’t Viren. He steeled himself and launched forward with the venom he didn’t know he had, ducking under the punch aimed for him with such speed that the man thought he was imagining it.

  
Callum swiftly delivered an uppercut that caused the man to bite off his own tongue and scream into the night. Callum gave no respite before targeting the man's jugular and causing him to recoil to his knees holding his throat with his one hand before Callum leapt into the air with his spinning heel landing atop the ogre's jaw, breaking it and rendering him unconscious.

  
After making sure he was down for the count, Callum ran over to the girl and promptly removed her gag and untied her hands before she brought him into a kiss that Callum promptly broke due to his unhealthy crush on Claudia. He blushed violently and was so taken aback he didn’t hear the crunch of a boot behind him as he swivelled he was struck in the shoulder by one of the bandits’ blade and cried out readying himself.

  
Before he could stand up ready to face the bandit with wavering energy, a howl could be heard nearby along with snarling and growling. A huge black wolf stood at the edge of the camp, inching forward with purpose, ready to lunge at the bandit. The bandit spun suddenly as the wolf lunged at the throat of the bandit, sinking its teeth into it. Not before a knife was taken and sunk into the side of the wolf who fell to the side whimpering.

  
The split-second commotion was all it took for Callum to regain himself and deliver a swift kick to the temple of the bandit, rendering him unconscious. Callum quickly gathered his medical supplies and tended as best he could to the dog, telling the girl to gather his knives and get ready to leave. There was a Katolian camp not far from there current position. The wolf needed urgent medical attention and Callum simply wouldn’t allow the creature to die saving his life. He ran with the wolf in his arms the whole way with the daughter just in front.

  
Upon arriving at the camp, Callum collapsed in front of the medical tent and begged the wary doctors to tend to this animal. Despite wanting to check Callum over first, Callum used his most authoritative princely voice and made it an order to save that wolfs life.

  
Several hours passed and Callum thought the wolf had died in vain and Callum nearly let tears fly in front of all the soldiers when something big a fluffy bounded over to him and started licking his wounds and his face. Ever since they’ve had an unbroken bond between man and creature, the mutual respect that people wouldn’t understand. They saved each other’s lives and they knew that until death departed them, they’d remain together.

  
———————————————————————————-

  
Callum stroked his wolf fondly and kissed the top of his snout before tending to his wounds and looking at his half-naked body in the mirror. Physically, he was in fantastic shape should you not take the scars into account. He had grown into quite the man through the years; adorning broad shoulder and a swole chest with biceps and abs signifying that of a fighter but left him light enough to still be agile. His toned arms carried the right amount of strength to do damaged but allowed a frame that could allow him to move around quickly and effectively.

  
His eyes betrayed him, the bags under him from sleepless nights of torture that no one ever found out about, betrayed the demeanour he liked to set outside of that room of nightmares that Viren loved to house him in. Outside that hell, he was just the prince he was expected to be, he did as told and looked regal and spoke with authority. Despite not wanting to use swords he still excelled in combat training with the crown guard using only his fists and throwing knives (wooden or blunt for training exercises). When he was alone the lack of sleep really showed and he thanked God that Ez was such a heavy sleeper that he would never wake up to Callum’s nightmares. They bothered his sleep on countless nights, Max being the only thing keeping him grounded as he slept in the Prince’s bed trying his best to guard Callum’s dreams.

  
After cleaning his wounds, Callum left the room with Max in tow and made for the library. He wanted to research these moons shadow elves. Before he could get there a guard approached and was visibly timid of the imposing black wolf that was by Callum’s side.

  
“K-king Harrow wishes to s-speak to you,” the young guard stated timidly.

  
“Of course,” Callum replied, scratching Max’s nose and stifling a laugh at the scared nature of the guard as he went off to the throne room. The imposing doors soon came into view and Callum dusted down his shirt and told Max to sit and lie down just in front. The wolf gave Callum his best puppy dog eyes that nearly convinced him to take him in, but he knew how the King got about Max shedding in the throne room. Callum simply giggled and rubbed Max’s belly before fighting himself and nodding to the guard at the door.

  
Ezran was already inside and was eagerly eating some jelly tarts with his father.

  
“Callum!” His younger brother exclaimed with such a twinkle in his eye, Callum couldn’t help but smile at his younger brother but steeled his expression under King Harrows gaze

  
“Prince Callum,” Harrow states matter-of-factly.

  
“My King,” Callum states in monotone but not before he saw the wince at hearing one of his own sons say it.

  
“I was just letting you know that you and Ezran are heading to the Banther Lodge!” Harrow feigned excitement for Ezran’s sake and stared in Callum’s eyes to convey the message ‘you need to be far away from here’.

  
Ezran groaned “ But Daaaaaaaaad, that’s the winter lodge it’s gonna be sooooooo booooooooring,” he concluded and Callum couldn’t help but giggle.  
“This is just something I need the both of you to do, ok?”

  
Harrow attempted to reassure Ezran but it wasn’t working so Callum came to the rescue.

  
“Cmon Ez, I’ll bet you, me, bait and Max will have the best time there in our lives and they’ll write storybooks regaling the tales of Ezran the animal extraordinaire stealing jelly tarts in the most daring way possible!” Callum was flamboyant in his performance of this to really sell it to his younger brother. Despite being 13, Ezran was still a kid at heart and didn’t deserve to be bogged down in remember bad things like Callum did.

  
Ezran laughed an infectious laugh that had everyone around joining in “okay fine you’re right we’re gonna make it awesome!” He said before running our with bait in hand to go back for the trip.

  
“When do we depart my King?” Callum said, dropping all hints of laughter from his voice to address his King.

“Callum please,” Harrow was looking deep and sorrowful in Callum’s emerald eyes. “Please, this may well be my last day and I love you and Ezran so much. I hate myself for not being there for you, I didn’t want to overstep the relationship with your birth father and disrespect him. I was overjoyed when you loved that sketchbook I got you for your 11th birthday but I didn’t want to go too far too fast and overstep your relationship with your biological father but, in the end, I believed leaving you to your own devices would be the best thing after your mother died. I’m so sorry Callum,” The usually strong King was broken in front of Callum with tears in his eyes and in another life where Callum didn’t have all these things bubbling inside of him he would’ve consoled him.

In another life.

  
He clenched his fists and snarled. The world replaying in his head

  
‘I’m sorry’  
‘I’m sorry’  
‘I’m sorry’

  
The words bounced about his brain as he remembers five years of agonising torture, the death of his father and the death of his mother. Anger flared through him.

  
“Your sorry?” He whispered coldly. “I’ve been depressed for 5 years, attempted suicide TWICE and been tortured every week and YOU’RE FUCKING SORRY?”  
Callum unbuttoned his top and watched his father’s face drop.

  
“Who did this?” He was in disbelief and self-hatred consumed him as he tried to fathom how didn’t notice.

  
“Lord fucking Viren, he’s been threatening Ez if I told anyone but if it is your last night then I’m gonna tell you. But I hate you for leaving it until you think you’re gonna die to try and make it right. Why? Why would you leave a fucking 13-year-old boy that’s watched his father be murdered before his very eyes and lost his mother to HIS OWN FUCKING DEVICES?”

  
Silence filled the room as Harrow had nothing to say

  
“I’ll go pack and I’ll keep Ezran safe... my King,” Callum said somewhat bitterly.

  
“I really hope you live, it’s not fair for Ezran to lose two parents so young” with that Callum slipped out the doors and walked with max back to their room.  
Viren walked past and was about to make so remark before Harrow bellowed his name and Max growled at him. Callum held his eye contact before turning and walking down the hall ready to sleep for the night.

  
Getting to his room Callum packed a few of his clothes which really all looked the same. Multiple white vests with two pairs of baggy blue trousers and his thicker maroon sleeveless coat along with an actual blue hooded coat. Taking his boots off Callum made his way around the bed while Max jumped on it and circled twice before lying down in his favourite spot in the middle so Callum would have to cuddle him. The thought that this terrifying black wolf that could quite easily rip any elf or humans throat was such a softy made Callum chuckled lightly. He was still heavily pissed off about today and it all started to hit him as he lay on the bed with his head in Max’s fur and began to cry.

  
He cried about the pain of the torture, the pain of the recollection of his fathers demise, the pain of the conversation with Harrow and the pain that in only 18 years of life he already felt so done with it. He took his collection of knives, all immaculately crafted with 3-inch blades and two-inch handles, perfectly aerodynamic and all lethally sharp. He took out a few golden shurikens that had been crafted for him to hide in his sleeves in secret. He took one of the throwing knives and held it to his wrist. One swift action was all it would take and he’d be done with this world and all the shit in it. He pushed slightly harder and harder still and went for the slice across... but couldn’t.

  
He thought of Ezran and how it wasn’t fair to do so, to leave Ezran all alone in this greedy world that just takes and takes and takes. He shed a few more tears before steeling himself for the umpteenth time that day and packing the knives into his pack. He opened a box on top of his bedside table and placed his sketchbook inside his bag and saw the two forearm length leather cuffs that were left. His eighteenth birthday present. Elven magic that allowed this seemingly flimsy leather material to block steel swords. Callum didn’t ask Harrow how he got them, nor has he worn them since. Yet he believed that he must if he to protect Ezran to the best of his ability.

  
Speaking of the devil Ezran walked in with a glum face and Callum thanked the stars all his scars were hidden at the time. Bait was a grey colour, this signified fear. Callum was immediately on edge. Had the elves come a day before? Had Viren started attacking Ezran for telling Harrow about his torture? The question bubbled through Callum until Ezran meekly spoke.

  
“I found something I don’t think I was meant to in a really fucking weird place,” he stated eyes downtrodden. Ezran never swore unless he was really afraid and Callum’s blood started boiling.

  
“What?” He asked, needing to understand what the problem was so he could think ahead. What he saw next took his breath away.  
Ezran took out a huge glowing blue egg. Callum was mesmerised, he’d never seen something so beautiful, so magical, so unbelievable. Unbelievable because it should’ve been destroyed. The war had gotten to a boiling point when Harrow and Viren had killed Thunder and his only heir. Yet, here he was staring at it, touching it. They had to get to Harrow. Maybe they could stop the attack or even stop the war if Harrow returned it. Yes! That would work, it surely would. Peace was finally a possibility in thousands of years of war.

  
Callum stood up quickly and led his brother to the door Max with bait on his head, quickly in tow. Before they even left the room a sickening explosion shook the castle. Callum looked out his window and saw where it came from.  
The throne room.

  
Thoughts raced through him as he thought if the possibilities of what had happened. It couldn’t have been the elves. Who else was so powerful to do tha-  
Viren.

  
If Harrow wasn’t dead he would be soon. Viren could not get the egg or the world would be in danger. Callum had to protect Ezran and that meant as far away from Viren as possible. He couldn’t trust anyone but his brother. He turned and grabbed both sides of his face gently but firmly. The 13-year-old was a far cry away from a child and looked damn regal now with dreads replacing his uneven Afro and coming up to Callum’s 5”10 chin and rapidly growing. Wearing a slightly larger version of his maroon long-sleeved shirt and black trousers and boots he looked like he was already the King. A sour thought in the back on Callum’s mind told him that he already was. He shook away the thought and spoke seriously to Ezran, leaving no room for argument.

  
“Ez pack your things, we’re going far, far away from here tonight, we can’t let Viren have that egg. I think... I think we might need to...” Callum trailed off not really sure what to say. Ezran stared back into his brothers’ eyes and said in the most authoritative voice he could muster.  
“We need to return this to Xadia.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big fight scene ahead

Only a short mile away six elves steeled themselves for what was to come the next night, despite being at the height of their powers and nearly invisible, their element of surprise just went up in flames and the camp was tense as everyone prepared for the binding ritual.

One particular Elf sat on a rock with both knees under her pale chin hugging them close to her like a scolded child. In essence that’s what she was; a scolded child. Runaan’s words rung around Rayla’s head like tinnitus. She couldn’t stop hearing it, every time she tried it grew louder and louder until it was overbearing. She yelled into her knees silently hoping upon hope that none of the other five assassins heard her turmoil. That would not help her case right now at all. 

She knew she should be dead. She’s betrayed a direct order and had basically condemned her team to death all for a fucking human she thought. He was right in front of him and she was gonna strike at his exposed throat like her training taught her, she really was. Then that dammed lightening flashed and she saw his face, saw the fear that daunted his features. The silent and audible begs he was giving to her and... she let her go and now her team was to pay the price.

‘You’ve killed us all’

She should be dead and had it not been her adoptive father as the team leader she would have been. They were about to do the binding ritual earlier that day, but they were interrupted. Hooves of horses bounding down the forest, honing in on their position all too accurately for sloppy humans should have any right to. A split second decision from Runaan allowed him to conceal the group in an illusion that fooled the obviously thick crown guard that the group. Just before they left, one particular soldier narrowed his eyes and took off his helmet to get a better view of the surrounding. Rayla let her breath hitch as she knew that the group would recognise this soldier. She could practically feel the holes being burnt into the back of her head at the time.

The soldier sauntered after his group and Runaan let the illusion fall and Rayla slowly turned with wide eyes as she could see Runaan seethe with disappointment and betrayal. The normal Moonshadow reaction to this all was, of course, death, yet now she felt worse than death. Outed by the group until they finished the mission like a small child. She was 19 and every bit of muscle hugged her lithe form. She was the perfect assassin, 5”9 slim with towering strength, the speed of a cheetah the brains to accustom this and adaptability that Runaan had never seen before. Possibly her best feature was what made her the worse assassin. 

Her morals.

She knew in her heart of hearts that the humans were a plague and killing Avizandum has led her to believe that it was the final nail in the coffin, however, she was very conflicted about killing a child like Prince Ezran. She locked her feelings down on the off chance that she would be brought on the mission. 

She heard the footsteps of Runaan but chose not to turn, waiting with baited breath awaiting the brutal punishment from Runaan. It never came.

“You want to make this right?” His voids was quiet but carried it’s normal authority and Rayla’s heart skipped a beat as she removed emotion from her face and nearly cursed as her voice almost broke when she finally spoke.

She turned to face him. “More than anythen, let me make it right.” She simply answered and Runaan seemed to deliberate the conversation he had with Callisto upon the tree tops. He finally spoke to her, not as her father but as her leader.

“You will come, but only because you have put us in this situation. Callisto seems to think we need all six. One more thing. You will kill the boy when it comes to it.”  
He said more coldly than he intended and turned on his heel to leave Rayla to her thought for a few minutes.

It was perhaps the best outcome she could’ve thought of but it still made her stomach lurch at the prospect of killing such a young child. She had to. She didn’t want to but she had to. If she didn’t she’d be just like her disgraceful parents. A failure. A ghost. The thought made her shudder, no disgrace compared to being ghosted, not being able to see the faces of anyone in your village. Many preferred death and in the few cases that had been met with ghosting, death soon followed.

“It’s time.” Runaan said and all the elves convulsed on his location readying themselves for the ultimate act of revenge. Ram and Skor gave Rayla a glare whilst Andromeda simply gave the younger girl a pitying look. Ram and Skor were very much impulsive but deadly in their own right. Ram had the same body build as Rayla if slightly wider with a preference for throwing knives and swords to which his effect was deadly. His purple skin allowed him better coverage in the dark compared to his team mates. Not that it would matter during a full moon. Skor was older and was a stickler for tradition and thought Rayla’s actions merited death but Runaan quickly put his worries to to bed with a hard glare that would the Queen of the Dragons herself uneasy. Callisto, Andromeda and Skor all brandished the same type of sword weaponry with slight modifications on each. Andromeda’s twin sabres could be brought together to create a double edged blade that was incredibly light and deadly. Perfect for adding a bit more power against slightly stronger opponents. Skor brandished his sabres that were modified to release two small daggers at the bottom of the hilts, in order to allow him to Knick enemy elbows or knees to off balance them. Callisto’s old fashioned sabres had no modifications save for the stronger steel they were forged from. This made them slightly heavier but Callisto’s frame was perfectly built for wielding such weapons. Runaan’s sword bow allow him the perfect control over range and close quarter combat. Her perfectly moulded arrows were lethal with hooks at the end to prevent easily removing them from skin and he always coated his swords in a small poison so the smallest knick would be fatal. Especially to humans.

Rayla stood there, violet eyes on Runaan as he began speaking, although she wasn’t listening. Her mind kept bouncing around the fact that there would be no way of getting out of the kill this time. She had to kill the small prince, there was nothing else to think about. She began to return to reality once more as everyone looked at her to speak. She said the only thing she could truly still believe in.

“My heart fer Xadia!” She said with confidence she didn’t know she had.

The group all nodded at her and allowed it in their hearts to give her a second chance. Right as Runaan was finishing his vows of taking revenge for the death of Avizandum, a distant explosion was heard. Runaan attempted to finish the binding ritual but nothing happened. He was unable to slice the binds apart. Something and happened something was afoot and Rayla didn’t like it one bit.

Ram spoke “what’s happening,” he spoke confusedly I’m a deep voice. He’d never seen or heard of a ritual not working before.

“One or both of our targets are dead already.” Runaan answered, he too was deep in his thoughts. He was at a blank as to what to do. This was not part of the plan and it certainly didn’t help to calm the nerves of the group.

“What should we d-“ right as Rayla was about to finish her sentence she shut her mouth abruptly after hearing some noises. Scouts returning from the forest to aid whatever was happening at the castle that evening. They all had panicked expressions on their faces as they dashed past. Luckily, Runaan didn’t need to use another illusion to hide from the guards. After ten minutes, everything seemed to calm and Rayla re asked her question still unsure whether even Runaan would know what to do.

“Our job is done but we have also failed.” Runaan said bitterly at no one in particular. It wasn’t the squads fault that the King or Prince or both had suddenly died. Yet the twang of disappointment set into his heart and he hoped the long walk back would be able to quell his need to never show his face in Silver-grove again. He took out the blood eagle arrow and pulled back the quiver 

“Regina Draconis!” He shouted before letting fly. 

The whole group began to pack up before once more they heard voices and footsteps. Footsteps very close to them. Runaan used up his last moon opal to create another illusion. He readied himself to see the soldier who came but instead all he saw was a wolf a slimy creature a young boy and a young man. They both wore baggy clothes so Runaan was not sure whether he should be worried about them or not. The older boy stopped the group in their tracks and motioned for the younger boy to stay behind the wolf.

Callum tensed. He knew their were people here but didn’t know how. In fact. He did know how, the air that was hitting him was being blocked in six different positions in front of him and he could feel the loss of it within him. This was not natural. Ezran was behind Max who was growling ferociously at a scent he’d picked up. A very unfriendly scent. Callum waited for any movement that would alert him to their position, but no such movement came. Callum motioned to the sleeve of his baggy jacket that he took. He had told Es they should take baggier and older looking clothes to not draw suspicion when taking their now seemingly stupid voyage. He quickly slipped out a shuriken and hurled at where one of the blockages were aiming for the upper shoulder and looking to imbed it. As he expected, he hit home and something growled in pain before the whole illusion lost effect. 

Ezran’s mouth was left agape as he’d realise what a badass his brother was but Callum had only the look of resolve on his face as he looked at their assailants closely trying to decipher what would be the best plan of action right now. Callum whistled lightly and Max came obediently to his side, growling all the same at the elves in front. He motioned to Ezran to get on Max and Ezran did as he was told. Minutes went buy as only the heavy breathing of Andromeda could be heard and the occasional growl from Max.

Ezran realised Callum was going to do something very brave and very stupid as he watched the resolve in his brothers face turn to a realisation that he could agree with but before his brother could send him away on Max, Ezran jumped off the wolf and walked forward cautiously while slinging his backpack over his shoulder to get something out.

“Ez get back here!” Callum hissed all the while daring the elves to try something against his baby brother.

Rayla’s eyes widened in shock at the name. It couldn’t be could it? 

“Prince Ezran?” She questioned loudly with a hint of a sneer that she didn’t really feel and watched as the boy reacted slightly. That’s all the invitation the elves needed as they all began to ready their weapons to attack the two boys. It was hardly a fair fight and they would quickly be disposed of. But before they could launch their attack they all felt their breath being taken away. 

The young prince had taken out the the egg of the Dragon prince and was lifting it up to show them while slowly backing towards his brother. 

“I-it’s alive,” Runaan lightly exhaled

“Yes it is and we’re going to return it to its mother,” the young prince said matter-of-factly

All six elves began laughing at the prince as if he had just told them the best joke of all time. They looked up to see the boy was not laughing in the slightest and had resolve behind his eyes.

“Give me the egg, human,” Runaan said it with such venom that the boy recoiled and was replaced by the older boy who glared daggers at Runaan and Runaan knew he could use them as well.

“Threaten him again and it will be the last thing you do,” the boys voice left little to be stuffed with but Ram ever the bullheaded Moonshadow, attempted to verbally hurt heads with him.

“I’d like to see you try,” he stated before unleashing his own two throwing knives straight at both boys. Runaan took his opportunity to fire an arrow at the older boy as well. The three projectiles would surely end this young mans life and then they could return with their dignities in tact. What happened next almost made Runaan choke.

With such perfect precision that even the most highly trained assassin would hope for, the older boy twirled perfectly around the arrows and caught both throwing knives in his fingers without drawing blood. He quickly glared at the elves and signalled max again with a whistle. The dog immediately picked up Ezran and bait and awaited for his masters orders. “Ezran, go to the banther lodge and find Aunt Amaya.” Callum quickly stated, his eyes never leaving the elves’

“Callum no you’re gonna die...” Ezran pleaded through obvious tears that broke Callum’s heart.

“Now!” He says leaving no room for argument and let Max run off with Ezran towards the banther lodge. 

Rayla saw her chance and attempted to jump onto the wolf and subdue the prince only for Ram’s two throwing knives to pin her too the tree. She struggles and finally was free, the younger boy long gone, leaving the mystery of a man in front of the elves.

“Foolish boy you are only delaying the inevitable!” Runaan seethed at the boy and Rayla saw the darkness behind the boys’ emerald eyes 

“I told you if you threatened my brother again it would be the. Last. Thing. You. Do!” He said the last bit through a snarl that the elves wouldn’t admit terrifies them. 

With the speed of a pouncing leopard Callum surged forward with another shuriken in hand, ready to fight for his brothers life. He quickly launched it at one of the elves investing it into one of their shoulders once more, giving him prime target spots on two of his targets and possibly giving him a higher chance or survival. He was quick but they were much quicker during the full moon, but humans possessed more weight than the average elf and he’d have to abuse that knowledge whilst fighting. He couldn’t simply summersault around as they all seemed to be lithe apart from two. He’d be able to use his agility against them but not his superior weight. 

Two attackers appeared at the left, blades in hand, two women. Callum wouldn’t kill them if he didn’t have to, he couldn’t kill a woman. They launched a flurry of attacks against him, both perfectly in tandem with each other almost as if this fight was a dance. The perfection of their swirls as well as the danger of their swords growing closer to Callum left him with little options. In quick thinking he kicked the dirt up and it hit one of the girls in the eye leaving them temporarily out of it. The purple skinned attacker kept up her onslaught to get her team mate away from Callum all the while he was feeling more confident.

That was until an arrow impaled his shoulder. He gritted his teeth and kept dodging the onslaught of arrows and swords that kept coming his way. It was a miracle his was still alive and he couldn’t believe that he was managing to doge these highly trained attackers. Callum switched up his pace and went on the offensive, feeling the air around him more and more now and being able to pre empt the arrows and where the other elves were. He feinted left and dived right with his legs and swept the girl into the air with a leg sweep, something that Soren would still not say was a thing in sword fighting despite how many times Callum had now put him on his ass. While in the air Callum abused all the pressure points on her back with expert precision leaving her to fall to the ground, completely paralysed for the next ten minutes. Not allowing any respite for his aching muscles, especially his shoulder which still had a arrow in it, the elves continued their attacks against him this time the other woman and the male with the throwing knives attacking him. They were completely out of sink but still dangerous. Distracted, he nearly didn’t notice a third male appear from the back, managing to graze his thigh with blades that came out the bottom of his hilts. Callum hissed in pain but had to keep moving. With grace he lifted his legs into the air, spinning and left the two men with dizzying headaches as he expertly pinpointed their temples. Three down, but Callum was tiring and now, more than ever he needed a distraction to get away. While dodging another two swordsmen that were at his throat, Callum couldn’t hear a second arrow being held against the quiver as it was aimed for his heart. 

But he felt it. 

Using all the strength he could muster from his cut up body he executed a sloppy but effective spinning flip which allowed the arrow to pass through his legs. Unfortunately for the male elf behind Callum it meant it imbedded his heart and he fell immediately. Callum’s stomach lurched but he steeled himself before delivering a roundhouse kick and then a right hook to the girl, only for her to dodge both and stab him shallow in the side before he could fully dodge. 

Callum was going to die if he didn’t focus, but it difficult form all the blood loss. A final shuriken make it into his hand and he thought hard about what to do. He wouldn’t kill any of them. He didn’t want to for whatever reason he couldn’t put his finger on. Before he could think the girl with the violet eyes was on him again and was joined by the man from the tree. They worked expertly and fluidly together taking cuts at his thighs and arms and grabbing at the hole in his shoulder.

The girl landed a hard kick to his dark magic cut and Callum cried out and dropped to his knees. This was it. He was going to die and he hadn’t even taken any of them out. He’d failed Ezran and it broke his heart that he did. The man lifted his sword above his head ready to end Callum’s life.

“Your brother is still going to die,” Runaan said with a smirk that the man didn’t usually have when killing but this wretched human had killed Callisto, his oldest friend and his first love. He was going to make him suffer.

Something in Callum snapped and he had one more rush of energy. He drove his unused shuriken into the mans leg and he snarled by not before Callum and done a spring to get to his feet. In the motion, Callum kicked Runaan back with such force the older man his hit head against the tree behind him and was incapacitated. The girl next to Runaan was too slow to act and Callum was up and had already abused the pressure points on her spine as she crumpled to the ground. 

Rayla tried her hardest to move her body but she couldn’t. Whoever or, better yet, whatever this boy was they had underestimated him and he had made them all sorry. He looked at her with something that resembled... regret? And behind her she heard snarling, the wolf had returned. It glared at Rayla, waiting for its masters orders to end her life. Rayla closed her eyes in acceptance and readied herself. It never came.

“Come on boy we don’t do that, cmon help me walk,” Rayla was beyond confused. A human had just spared five elves that had attempted to kill his brother and him. She was so conflicted she didn’t even notice him slip away. Nor did she notice the large group of soldiers that had now come. 

Soren steadied his grip on his broadsword as he readied himself to kill the elves. Several troops behind him ready to do the same. They lifted their swords and brought them down until someone stopped their swords. Stone saw Claudia mutter some incantation and they all  
Lifted their swords.

“Hey dingus! Do you even know the type of power you can get from these.” Soren shrugged obviously not caring or knowing. “Also the princes are missing and they probably know where they are, let’s tie them up and take them to the banther lodge where Aunt Amaya is waiting.” Claudia said like it was obvious. Spent some time looking at her saying nothing. Claudia rolled her eyes and turned to the rest of the five 

“Now!” She bellowed and they all clicked into gear and began restraining the unmoving or unconscious elves.

“This ones dead ma’am what should we do?” Marcos asked 

Claudia smirked an evil and heart wrenching smirk that made Rayla’s insides churn.

“Leave that one for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I wanna explain why Callum won that fight while also tryna make it seem like he’s not a gary sue. Basically how I envision it, Callum can feel the air around him and it means he can predict attacks. He’s also smarter than the moonshadow elves as he figures how best to fight each individual fighter as well as how to take them down. He was also heavily underestimated by the elves as they think all humans are useless and they thought they’d be superior with their heightened form.
> 
> Also Callum unknowingly exposed their weaknesses. Andromeda is weaker when fighting on her own. Ram and Rayla’ are not the best friends so the fell out of sync leaving Callum with the opening to take out Skor and Ram. Callisto is bulkier and wasn’t able to dodge the arrow. And Runaan and Rayla weren’t able to see the rage to give him the extra bit of power he needed to win the fight.
> 
> Also spoiler alert Claudia is gonna be a total bitch. And Callum connects to a different source half way through the story


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some pretty grim blood stuff

Callum lugged his aching body further and further towards where he knew the banther lodge to be, pain sweeping his every move. He felt like thirteen horses had run over him only for him to be drop kicked by Soren off the top of the tallest mountain in Katolis (the Ka-tallest he would call it) and then survive the fall and dragged by his companion towards God knows what other dangers.

His shoulder still jealously hugged the arrow that was still embedded in his flesh and made it increasingly painful to move. Luckily, Callum had taken some advanced healing salve from the royal doctor before leaving on this trip, and boy was he grateful he did. His legs and arms were littered with cuts and he cursed himself for not wearing the magic cuffs.

His side still throbbed with dry and wet blood from the agonising stab that Moonshadow girl with the enticing eyes gave him. ‘Wait what?’ He thought and tried not think about how he found the eyes of his would be murderer ‘enticing’. There was something about that girl that screamed an unsolved puzzle to Callum, one that he hoped he would never really have to figure out if he could keep his brother safe.

Ezran.

He saw him in the corner near the banther lodge sitting with bait huddled in the corner. Ezran broke into a run as he saw Callum and Max near and nearly clattered his elder brother over in his haste to embrace him. Callum happily returned the embrace to a tear ridden Ezran, wincing a little at the pain both physically and emotionally.

“I thought I lost you.” Ezran cried into Callum’s shoulder and that was enough to break Callum’s heart.

“Hey, bud I’m not going anywhere it’s gonna take more than six highly trained assassins to kill your brother,” Callum attempted to joke and smile and was delighted that Ezran began giggling along with his sniffling and even allowing a small laugh out.

“Where did you learn all that stuff?” Ezran said slight awe struck and he hadn’t even seen the actual fighting that occurred.

Callum regarded his brother for a long while. Ezran was his rock and he loved him more than he loved another being on this planet well maybe the same as Max. He wanted to tell Ezran the damage that he’d sustained with Viren. Ezran was already aware of the story of Callum and the bandits that killed his father but not with the five years of torture that Callum endured on a regular basis.

Callum wanted to be strong for Ezran and not show pain, but the truth was that Callum needed to talk to Ezran about it and he would soon. Maybe now was the time to do it.

“Uhhhhh… Callum? You’re kinda just staring,” Ez giggled a little bit but there was a flash of concern. 

Callum knew that Lord Viren’s illusions would ware off soon on his face but he could show Ezran his chest and lacerations.

“Bud I’m gonna show you something that’s quite distressing and then I’m gonna need you to help me heal myself. You think you can do that?” Callum asked wearily, not wanting to hurt his brother but needing to get help and talk to someone about the last five years now that Viren wasn’t around.

Ezran nodded but his face completely grimaced as Callum manage to fumble with the arrow allowing his shirts to come off and leave his top half of his body bare. Ezran looked over Callum’s form and nearly started shedding tears then and there. Scars all over his body. Some new some old but all painful. Ezran gently traced the line over the purple looking enraged cut over his chest and abdomen.

“Viren’s kinda been… h-harvesting me for my magical energy… t-to the point where I don’t actually have much magic in me left. He’s been u-using me for spells that he’s been testing on me as well. I got this big one when I tried to get a bit too lippy with him. He’s tortured me Ez for 5 years a-and I’ve not told anyone because he said he’d hurt you and I couldn’t live with myself if you got hurt. Okay?”

Callum tried to remain strong for his brother to keep showing him that he was okay and he always would be no matter what but Ezran just stared at him, unmoving and not speaking.

“Ez?” Callum tried to prod 

Ezran simply cried more and hugged his brother tighter as Callum let his own tears fall in tandem.

“It’s been a really shit few years eh?” Callum tried to lift the mood again 

“Bet people would still call us spoiled princes” Ezran bantered back a little half heartedly but Callum was overjoyed to see that he had gotten over his initial shock. 

Max sauntered over a yipped happily as he licked Ezran’s face with bait sat on his head making an adorable picture that Callum was sure to imbed into his memory for later sketching. Ezran silently got to work with Callum’s instructions on how to clean his newer wounds and telling him to leave the lacerations for now. Max was happy to help when Ezran told him to help clean the wounds as the river now seemed an arduous walk despite only being tens of metres away. Bait was equally eager to help light up the darkness to shine a light on the injuries. Once Ezran had added the more basic salve to all the other cuts that he had received. He noticed one or two had an oozing green liquid. 

Poison. 

Callum guessed that another thing he could be ‘grateful’ for Viren’s torture was that he was now slightly immune to several poisons that should have every right to kill him right now, had it not been five long years of being tortured with it. The liquid oozing out meant his body had rejected it and it was no longer a threat. Callum was lucky that the cut hadn’t been deeper or else it might have taken effect.

Callum then picked up a strong stray piece of bark and placed it between his teeth after he told Ezran to rip the arrow from his shoulder. Ezran grimaced as he complied and ripped out the arrow head, leaving a shapely indent in his shoulder. Callum screamed into the bark that luckily muffled the noise in case those elves were nearby again. 

He managed to hobble down to the river and clean his shoulder there before allowing Ezran to apply salve and wrap his shoulder in a bandage that Callum was very impressed with. The boys then walked into the banther lodge and readied themselves for sleep. Right as Callum was going to go to his own room Ezran spoke meekly

“Callum? Can you sleep in here tonight?” His eyes silently pleaded with Callum not to leave him alone tonight and Callum gave his brother a reassuring smile before whistling to Max and lying his head on Max’s stomach as he readied himself for sleep after a tiring day. Callum made sure the door was locked and Ezran slept with Bait and the Egg. Ezran spoke up again.

“Cal do you think dad is okay?” Callum’s heart shrank. How could he tell his baby brother that he was an orphan. He had to. He steeled his nerves ready to break his little brothers heart.

“Well Ez I think we should talk about that I do-“ Callum abruptly stopped talking as he noticed a slight smack against the door. A person? Surely not this late. Amaya surely couldn’t be here already. There was no way. 

Callum got up and edged his way to the door with two knives in hand, Max closely behind. He quickly swung the door open only for a crow to promptly drop a letter in his hand and fly out again. Callum let out a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding as he thanked the stars he wouldn’t have to get into another altercation that day. 

He walked back up to the room after locking the door once more and opened the letter with Ezran looking over his shoulder. It was a short, concise letter that stated that Aunt Amaya would be there in three days. Callum smiled, although he felt bad for leaving his aunt in the dark like this she had a deep hatred for elves and dragons and would surely tell them to keep the egg in Katolis. They now had two days to gather supplies and ready themselves for their journey to Xadia.

“Callum I’m scared… n-not just about those elves but this whole journey. The whole world is relying on us and they don’t even know it. I can’t help but feel scared and overwhelmed.”

Callum assesses his brother for sometime debating what to say. In the end he went with his heart.

“Look, Ez I’m not gonna lie to you and tell you that it’s all gonna be okay or we’ll be fine because I genuinely don’t know that and you’re not a little kid anymore and we both know it. We’ve had to grow up insanely fast right now and it’s not really fair but sometimes we have to be ready for things we shouldn’t be.” Callum exhaled and continued “ I’m scared too Ezran, probably more than you, but I’ll always have your back and I know you’ll always have mine and together we may just be crazy and stupid enough to pull this thing off.” Callum finished and hoped it had quashed Ezran’s worry somewhat.

“Thanks Callum, I don’t think I could’ve ever wished for a better brother.” Ezran said sleepily before his breathing evened our shortly after. Callum was left with his tantalising thoughts of how he needed to tell his brother about the probable demise of their father but realised he himself should hold out hope of his step-father remaining alive he was, after all, one of the strongest warriors in Katolis. And with that he found a somewhat restful sleep.

————————————————————————————-

In the morning, Rayla awoke with a somewhat thundering headache as well as her whole body aching as she tried to stretch only to find he face on the cold ground with her hands shackles behind her as well as he ankles tied together. Rayla writhed and struggled against her restraints for a while until the blonde man from the previous night unsheathed his sword and stood towering above her.

“I’d stop that if I were you.” He stated more as an instruction but Rayla simply spat on the mans shoes although he didn’t seem bothered by the less than courteous act.

Rayla looked around taking in the surroundings of the spring. They were in the same spot that they had, quite simply, had their asses handed to them by that human boy who still continued to plague Rayla’s mind with his deceiving nature and sharp jawline. Rayla recoiled mentally. ‘Huh’ she thought where was that coming from. She shook her head as she continued to survey her surrounding. She spotted 6 soldiers as well as a girl clad in dark robes. A mage then. Rayla shuddered as she thought of the words that left the girls lips the previous night 

‘Leave that one for me’

It made Rayla visibly pale as she took note of her companions that were as equally restrained as she was. All but Skor were awake, Runaan was looking worse for wear with dried blood soaking through his platinum hair from where that boy had took them both by surprise. It wouldn’t happen again. 

That’s if she got the chance again, Rayla thought.

“Come on Claudia lets get going, the banther lodge isn’t far away and Amaya sent a crow to dad saying she’ll be there in three days,” the blonde haired boy stayed to the sadistic “Claudia” who was looking very sloozy.

“Don’t talk to me until I’ve had my hot.brown. Morning, potion” she groaned out each word as she poured some dark brown liquid into a very small cup before downing the whole think in one as if it was shots of Moonberry wine. The girl visibly brightened and gave an audible sight before going over to Andromeda.

“How are our guests feeling?” She said chirping, knowing that they were all miserable. Rayla wanted nothing more than to wipe that smirk off of her stupid face but with her hand and feat restrained all she could do was look away and roll her eyes. Something that Claudia took notice of.

After flicking the older woman’s wound meriting a hiss from the enraged elf, Claudia strolled over too the younger woman who was not looking at her. ‘How rude’ Claudia thought to herself before she yanked the young Moonshadow’s hair and tugged it back, forcing her to look at Claudia with and audible grunt.

“My my such pretty eyes,” Claudia taunted knowing the elf was hating every second of this.

“I could do a lot of spells using your anatomy honey,” Claudia practically purred causing the elf visible distress as she tried writhing away only for Claudia to yank her hair and close the distance to her ear with a whisper.

“I could also find better use of your anatomy if you’re a good girl,” she finished her taunt with a lick of Rayla’s ear as the younger girl bared her teeth and snarled 

“Get off me ye desgusting human!” She said with all the venom she could muster.

Claudia simply laughed. “I’ll have fun with this one,” she cooed 

Soren returned and gave the signal to the troop and said “Move out”

Rayla and the rest of the elves were forced to stand up and their leg binding were made slightly looser so they could inch forward slowly. Each elf was paired with a human guard that stood behind them with awards and crossbows drawn leaving no argument that the slightest off movement would cause them to be ended permanently then and there.

Skor drawled still in pain over his head “where’s Callisto?” He whispered to his group, only to be met with a knowing silence that made Skor growl and lash out at a guard only to be halted as he stood with an arrow in his back.

His eyes dilated and he fell forwards onto his knees and then onto his face. His body lay lifeless in less than ten seconds as the rest of the group stared wide eyed at their fallen comrade. Runaan was seething with hate and was about to rip into the guard when Claudia rushed past him and slapped the guard hard in his face and started yelling at him.

“Why! Did you do that?” She shouted 

“H-he was gonna attack M-Marcos ma’am” the burly soldier meekly replied

“How many times must I say that I need these elves alive for their magic so I can harvest them and make powerful spell?. Dead ones just aren’t as good.” She replied bitterly 

“Uhhhh…” the burly solider seemed to be thinking of an actual amount of times to  
Give in response.

“Ughhh” she groaned “it’s a rhetorical question dipstick,” she said indignantly whilst slapping against the back of the head again.

Rayla felt like she’d been walking for hours when it had realistically only been around 45 minutes and she had her eyes on a large wooden house that was much too large to a random house. There were two figures in front of the house a young boy and and elder boy. Her jaw immediately dropped when she saw them. It was them! The boys from last night, the one that had spared their lives and handed their asses to them although he was looking tired through his rugged good looks. She instantly blushed having thought that and mentally chastised herself. She composed herself before glaring at the older boy who seemed to be staring at her.

“Why are there only 4?” Callum questioned knowing that at least 5 were alive when he left the night before to hobble to the Banther lodge.

“One tried to attack a guard,” Soren lazily stayed as if it was ok.

Callum clenched his fist and had to keep himself in check.

“You killed a defenceless prisoner?” He asked exasperated 

“Oh come on Cal, they’re elves, they’ll drink our blood if we let them,” Soren once more stated lazily as if he was bored of this conversation.

“How does the cycle end if we keep killing people senselessly, they deserve to stand trial at the least,”

Claudia glared daggers at Callum now and shouted anger at him like he’d never seen before.

“They deserve to be stripped limb from bloody limb until all their limbs are used for dark magic so they can taste the true power of the humans they spit on.” Claudia clenched her fists and dared Callum to continue.  
“You’ve changed Claudia,” Callum stated bitterly slowly edging out one of his shurikens to put to a stop to this conversation.

“How about a demonstration?” She smirked at Callum with Ezran attempting to protest his older brother’s frame.

“Claudia please stop!” He pleaded with her but Claudia was already ignoring Ezran and sauntering over to the elves.

“Tie them to the posts on the outside of the house... now!” She ordered the soldiers and they moved with haste.

“Stop!” Ezran tried again but again in vain.

“Oh didn’t u hear Ezran?” Claudia teased. “Viren has been appointed King on your fathers final words before he died.” She giggled satanically as Ezran dropped to his knees and began to cry. Callum quickly dropped to his side with Max licking the boys tears as he began to snarl at Claudia.

“Which one should I demonstrate with?” She pondered not to anyone I particular.

Callum tried to step forward but two guards aimed their crossbows at Callum and Max, halting them where they stood. Callum glared at the tow but didn’t dare be shot again and needed to protect his brother from the unhinged maniac that was Claudia.

“I think you darling,” she smiled a sickly sweet at Ram as the moons shadow squirmed and Claudia came up behind to leave one hand on his shoulder.

“Shhhh, shhhh, it’s okay you’re fine,” she soothed. But no one saw the quick slice of Claudia’s blade across the Moonshadow male’s throat. Ram gurgled and writhed in place for excruciating minutes and blood poured down his now lifeless body next to his team mates who were now a mix of infuriated, saddened and scared of Claudia.

Andromeda snapped out of it first.

“Listen here lassie, if yous don’t let us go right noe all sheer ye like a sheep and kill ya in such awful ways ya will wish ye were already dead, Ken?” She seethed, anger boiling over her as she saw her friends throat cut right next to her. Her anger was quickly replaced by a daunting fear as Claudia loomed over her with a claw in her hand. 

Using Ram’s fresh blood in one hand, and the claw in the other, Claudia quickly whispered the incantation above Andromeda. 

“Traeh ruoy em evig” she stated demonically as he pupils blackened and flowed a deep purple that signified dark magic being used 

Andromeda gasped as the claw left Claudia’s hand and went through her skin to grab at her life source and yanked it out leaving Andromeda sputtering and inhaling nothing.

“What are ye doing tae her!” Rayla demanded with wide eyes 

“Shush my little Moonshadow it will be alright,” Claudia taunted Rayla and Runaan.  
Something in Callum snapped and he had to act now and stop this. He threw his shuriken and it collided one of the guards blindspots in the armours armpit and Callum surged towards this guard and retired his shuriken while delivering a right left combo that sagged the guard to the floor. He changed his stance and performed a flying roundhouse kick to the guard with the crossbow. She fell in a crumpled pile and Callum used his retrieved shuriken to release the remaining three Moonshadows causing a perfect trajectory throw to slice all three ropes binding their hands and whistles to Max who bounded over to them and ripped their leg binding off as well as allowing the struggling moon shadow to be draped across him as he ran back to Ezran who was bust devising a plan.

“Cal the boat!” Ezran shouted while Callum faces off against two guards and the remaining two and Claudia fought the two other Moonshadow elves. Callum quickly disposed of the two guards as they showed to be inexperienced and left them in paralysed heaps as he went over to where Claudia was attempting to make Shadow wolves, something Callum was all too familiar with as Viren did it all the time with Callum’s torture.

Callum froze for a second and quickly regained his composure as he threw a throwing knife to pin claiming to the pillar and quickly moved to paralyse her before she could react. But Claudia was fast and powerful due to the Moonshadow blood and she was able to conjure up a fireball and threw it at Callum who was about to dodge it effortlessly before he realised where it was headed. He looked behind him to see both Moonshadows struggling against Soren and Marcos without their weapons. Without thinking, Callum threw two throwing knives in opposite directions whilst dodging the fireball a little late and burning his arm slightly. He gritted his teeth but watched his plan take effect. He hit the moonshadow girl with the hilt of his blade and she dropped to the floor just as the fireball would have burnt her face. She looked up and glared at him and he offered an awkward smile in return.

He turned to see his blade flying in the opposite direction and colliding with Claudia’s forehead causing the girl to drop in a seemingly lifeless heap. Callum turned and kicked the two Moonshadows lightly away. At their confused looks he said 

“Get your gear and get to the river we have a boat!” He said while fighting his childhood friend and Marcos.

Rayla and Runaan didn’t need to be told twice as they rushed to grab all of the gear they could and turned to run towards where the boat was where they saw the small Prince lifting Andromeda into the boat with her head supported by some clothing and the slimy toad slipping into the boat. Runaan froze for a second, contemplating killing the child and floating home with his crew.

Rayla saw his thoughts and stopped them where they festered with a small glare and a tug on his arm. They got into the boat and readied to depart as the dog remained outside and howled for his owner to come back. She looked up to see him fighting just the captain of the crown guard as he delivered a flying knee to the other man. The two fought but the crown guard was clearly out matched.

Callum relished his fluid motions as he felt like the wind moving to duck Soren sword while hitting him in a kidney punch and then expertly span and elbowed his head and finished by bringing his heal down on Soren’s back as the man collapsed. Callum span and ran to the boat but not before he felt a whooshing in the air and turned to throw his throwing knife. However he miscalculated his fatigue and the arrow lodged into his burned arm and he screamed while falling or the floor. His knife hit its target with the hilt on the temple and the guard collapsed.  
Max sprinted to put his head under Callum’s arm and dragged the boy to the boat where Rayla and Runaan dragged the groggy boy into the boat and Max climbed in after.

Callum laid his eyes on Andromeda and placed her on the bottom of the small boat and started doing compressions to start her breathing and heart. She wasn’t responding. Callum thought she was going to be lost, but the little connection he had to the sky arcanum meant he had to try. From his limited knowledge he knew only two spells and drew the first and muttered the incantation 

“Fulminis” And placed his hand above her heart and then drew another and whispered the incantation 

“Aspiro” and placed his mouth above the elf’s and blew air into her body whilst his began to tingle.

It was a last ditch attempt and Callum was fighting his own imminent collapse. Andromeda suddenly surged forward coughing and sputtering into Runaan’s arms and Callum allowed himself to smile as he breathed. All before he realised his tingling he was feeling was his dark magic cut glowing a deep purple and he screamed in agony before dropping to the bottom of the boat, Max whimpering next to him 

He heard Ezran cry his name before it all faded to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First instances of Raylum and I couldn’t just kill if the entire elf squad just like that because they’re central to the Raylum plot ;) Callum just keeps getting shot with arrows.
> 
> I did say Claudia was a total bitch didn’t I 
> 
> Next chapter we go to see Viren as king and his plans for Soren and Claudia and also how the gang now comes to an agreement


	4. Chapter 4

When morning came and the news of Prince Callum’s actions returned to the castle with Soren and Claudia, to say Viren wasn’t best please would have been beyond an understatement.

“HE FUCKING WHAT?” Viren screamed at his children after being regaled with the tale of the previous night and now Viren didn’t have a single living Moonshadow elf and that mongrel of a prince was out of his reach.

“Dad, C-Callum’s the strongest fighter in the Pentarchy, probably, and we had inexperienced troops. He was injured and he still beat the shit out of us.” Soren attempted to reason with his father, wincing as fear took place in his throat.

“I don’t care!” Viren’s seethed once more. “The King was buried last night and I appointed regent until we find Ezran. I will not have my plans spoiled by that crown runt Soren! The future of, not only Katolis, but the entire of humanity rests in my hands and it is humbling that I have been chosen to do this.” 

Soren was visibly uncomfortable but was not willing to go against the words of his father, out of nothing more than pure fear of the man. Soren wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he wished upon wishes that he had gone to Del Bar with his mother when she left. He loved his dad, really. But deep down there was a festering fear that made soren uncomfortable.

“We’ll fix this dad,” Claudia said with resolve in both her voice and her eyes. “We’ll get them back.”

“I know you will Claudia,” Viren stated lovingly and gave his daughter a hug. A pang of hurt set into Soren’s heart. He was always second best, second favourite, second loved in the eyes of their father and he knew it. Yet he tried and tried and tired to make his father proud and deep down he knew he could earn the love he so craved and deserved.

Claudia and Soren turned to leave ready to prepare for their journey, when Viren motioned for Soren to remain behind. He gently placed his hands on Soren’s shoulders and looked deep into his sons eyes.

“Son I know I can be harsh on you, but it’s only because I want the best. I love you so much and I need to give this task to you because you are the only one I trust with it.” Soren’s heart swelled with pride and all thoughts of being unloved were left in the past.

His face dropped when he heard his mission.

“W-what do you mean?” He tried to steel his voice, he really did not believe his father was saying what he thought he was saying. He must have misheard or misunderstood. Soren would be the first to admit he wasn’t the brightest of the bunch and accepted it. But this sounded like he wanted Soren to-to… kill the princes. His friends and a thirteen year old child. How could he?

“You know exactly what I mean.” Viren dropped all hints of loving from his voices and stared into Soren’s eyes. “I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t think it would be the best course for all of humanity. And if I didn’t think you could do it. My brave son. And Claudia should not know about this. You are to bare this weight as the strong man I know you are.” Soren was beyond conflicted, but agreed.

“I-I won’t let you down dad.” 

Soren needed air, he pushed past the door and ran onto the outer wall, looked over the edge and released the jelly tarts he’d been eating an hour before. Bile leaving a sour taste in his throat as he made his way down to the courtyard to start sparring.

————————————————————————————

Viren made his way to Claudia’s room to speak to her about her own special little mission. He felt slightly bad about giving Soren such a daunting task, but he resolved when he thought about what needed to be done for the future of humanity and how his ‘sponsor’ of sorts convinced him of what needed to be done years ago. 

Viren entered to see Claudia busy studying about all the things to be done with Moonshadow anatomy and the powerful spells that could be done with them. Viren felt a swell of pride as well as a twinge of unease as Claudia seemed to be further encased in Dark Magic than he was. And Viren knew from experience that Dark Magic could easily erode the body.

“Oh, hey dad!” Claudia was bubbly and turned to give her full attention to her father.

“Claudia this mission you are going on is very important,” Viren started but was cut off by Claudia.

“Yeah, I know we’ve gotta bring the princes back and that’s a HUGE deal, but don’t worry dad, me and sor-bear can do it.”

Viren groaned at being interrupted. “Yes there’s that.” He continued “but there is also a more pressing matter to attend to on your expedition. I need you to retrieve that Egg as a top priority. No matter what you need to get the Egg back. If not it will grow to be the strongest being the world has seen. Even stronger than Thunder.”

“I’ll do it dad. Buuuut, no matter what? What if I choose between Soren and the egg?” Claudia added jovially, intending it as a joke. Viren stared at his daughter for a long time before saying in a regretful cold tone 

“The Egg, choose the Egg.”

Claudia was dumbfounded but knew better than to argue with her father on matters he was so sure about. She needed to change the subject before it festered in her mind.

“Ummm I’m gonna go and get ready dad.” Claudia moved towards her father and placed a peck on his cheek. She needed air quick.

“I know you won’t fail me Claudia.” Claudia knew this tone was meant more as a threat and that she didn’t have as much choice as she may have thought. 

Claudia watched as her father left the room and she watched the birds outside the window uninterestedly as she let her mind wonder over numerous things. She thought about her fathers mission and came to the realisation that all it meant was that she should take care of Soren so well that she’ll easily have to choose the egg because Soren would be in perfect health. ‘Of course!’ She thought to herself. Her father wouldn’t have ever meant anything that could mean ill health towards either of his children

She then let her mind wonder to her primary mission of returning the Princes. It would be difficult without the added hassle of three highly trained Moondshadow elves being with them. All because of… him. She couldn’t bring herself to say his name. It hurt too much. She knew it was her who had ,in fact, hurt and betrayed him, but she couldn’t bring herself to not be hurt by his distance to her and the cold look he always regarded her with now.

He was easily the strongest fighter in the Pentarchy and could easily be the most dangerous if he ever allowed himself to take lives. He would never. Even when it was necessary he could never bring himself to. He would make bringing the princes back very difficult. Ezran would be easy to corrupt and bring back but his brother was always strong against such things.

She sighed as her hands landed on the framed portrait that he had drawn of them both for her birthday. The day of their first and last date. He was 17 and she was 19 and they had the most amazing date that had lead to her first kiss and it was magical. The way he regarded her back then made her heart flutter. Unfortunately, it had been her last after she fatefully walked into…

A crash of a crow flying into her window swiped the thoughts of the day his eyes lost warmth for her and she began packing her things again. She’d have to betray him once more. But it was for the right reason, right? She had to preserve the future of humanity. Having the Egg in human custody meant the Pentarchy could prosper. And those elves had to die, they committed treason. Her father had fought them and watched them slay the King. It was just a bonus that they contained so much Dark Magic potential. This was for a good reason and she had to do this. It wasn’t betrayal she told herself 

She made her way out of her room and made her way to the courtyard where Soren was raving about his usual leg workouts and stretching, albeit half heartedly. Something was up and Claudia couldn’t put her finger on what. Oh well. She’d find out eventually.

“Ready?” She asked keeping her weariness of her feelings out of her voice.

“As I can be,” came his only response as they sauntered over the draw bridge towards the banther lodge.

————————————————————————————-

Ezran watched Callum worriedly as he breathed steadily for minutes that felt like hours. He’d saved them, again. He kept doing this, giving no care to his feelings. Ezran felt tears bubble up at his eyes but refused to let them show. He wouldn’t cry in front of these assassins whilst his brother was in such a dire condition. The boat wasn’t even wide enough for any of them to help him. 

One of the elves happened to reach over Callum while going for their gear and Max snarled and snapped towards their hand, causing a quick recoil and worried expression to cross their face. Ezran watched as Max whimpered next to Callum’s face and licked it, willing him to wake up. Ezran could hear the painful words the wolf exchanged with Callum’s unresponsive body and it broke Ezran’s heart a little more.

He kneeled to Callum’s body and started to talking to him while stroking Max, attempting to reassure the wolf it would be all ok. Or was he trying to reassure himself? He didn’t know and all he knew was that he wanted to feel less vulnerable in-front of these elves.

“Cal you fucking idiot, you got to wake up,” he whispered softly. Callum was his everything, and honestly Ezran wouldn’t be able to function without knowing that Callum would be there. He closed his eyes and a few tears escaped while he clenched them together. He felt something touch his arm and he opened his eyes suddenly.

The elf that Callum had saved was slowly stroking Ezran’s arm and looking at him with complete sorrow.

“Ya ave quite the tuff brother, wee one. He’ll pull thru.” She tried to reassure and Ezran felt himself completely dissolve into tears.

“I-I can’t live without him. He’s been through so much and it’s selfish of me I know b-but I n-need him more than he knows,” Ezran didn’t quite know why he was opening up to these elves that had quite literally tried to kill him 24 hours ago. Yet this woman was gentle, it reminded him of his own mother and that only helped to increase the flow of tears.

Andromeda said nothing as she held the boy in her arms and stroked his dreadlocks and shushed him softly. She caught the odd look Runaan was giving her and she glared at him. She regarded Rayla and saw the sorrow in her eyes. She looked back down at the boy on the floor that was being mercilessly guarded by the dog.

Minutes went by until Callum groggily opened his eyes and felt the hard wood of the boat against his face. The soft sounds of rushing water as the current carried them upstream. He lifted his heavy head and took a few seconds before taking in what was around him. He gasped as he saw the elf with her hands round Ezran who looked to be crying and readied himself to fight. 

“Callum? Callum!” Ezran bounded the short distance over to Callum and brought his brother in sharp hug that once more caused Callum to grimace as he readily accepted his brothers hug before Max pinned him to the floor once more and licked at his face greedily. Callum giggled.

“It’s okay bud I’m okay, ahaha!” Callum said in between moving his head from the onslaught of licks from his fury companion.

“You scared me again Cal, stop doing that,” Callum regarded Ezran’s pleading look and realised her was heading for an earful as soon as they were alone. 

He looked up to regard the other elves. The older woman was looking… glad as she regarded Callum and Ezran. The man flared at Callum and he couldn’t feel a distaste as he had saved helped the elves twice in recent moments. The other girl was looking worse for wear as she seemed to turn green and was hugging the outside of the boat as she looked on the edge of releasing whatever food she may have had that day.

“Did they hurt you?” Callum’s voice was cold as he regarded the elves and brought Ezran closer to himself.

Ezran looked taken aback. “No no they were actually really comforting,” Callum saw Ezran regarding the older woman with particular fondness.

“Good,” was the only reply he mustered. He still didn’t trust these elves one bit, even if Ezran might have begun to. “Let’s get some more distance before we stop for the night,” he stated before turning over his shoulder.

Callum felt the pain of the arrow still lodged in his arm as well as the burn that was accompanying it. He grimaced silently and clenched his teeth. Something touched his arm and she swivelled all too quickly, meriting a twnag of pain in his arm. 

The elf that had touched him regarded him softly before she said “Do ya need some help weth that?” Callum regarded the younger woman before politely refusing.

“You’ll have to excuse me for not trusting you after last night…” 

“Rayla,” she said “and I’m just tryna help ya don’t have tae be such a deck,” she scolded him.  
Ezran giggled before jumping in before Callum could muster a response.

“Lovely to meet you Rayla and pay no mind to Callum, he’s just grouchy,” Ezran responded which was rewarded with a groan and a roll of the eyes from Callum and laugh from Rayla. A laugh Callum thought he could hear all day. ‘Woah, stop that’ he chastised himself, quickly reminding himself this was an Elven assassin he was referring to not some noblemans daughter. And with that thought his mind wandered darkly.

He hadn’t entertained any noblemans daughter since the day that Claudia… no. He wouldn’t give her the satisfaction that he regarded that as one of his darkest days. He looked up as Ezran continued.

“I’m Ezran and my brother here is Callum, what’s your names?” Callum was flabbergasted by Ezran’s chirpy nature and realised that Ezran would be a fantastic king soon. His people skills were next level as well as his ability with nature. Callum usually kept to himself and Max with Ezran being the only person that Callum eosin actually interact with regularly. Well besides Viren.

The thought made him shudder and he quickly shook his mind from the negative thoughts. But not before he let his mind wonder to the question of whether he would have been like Ezran without the years of senseless torture. Every cloud has a silver lining. Callum’s was that he was now a warrior with a reputation that almost exceeded that of his aunt Amaya’s.

“Andromeda,” the older girl warmly smiled as she looked at the man and grunted, signalling for him to give his name. He reluctantly obliged.

“Runaan.” He coldly glared at Callum.

The next hour went by in total silence as the group finally deemed that they had left a big enough distance between the Banther Lodge and their current location. 

Callum gingerly got out the boat with the help of Max and settled in a clearing that was far away from any roads and possible patrols. He turned to address his companions.

“I take it you know how to collect berries and fire wood?” He asked to Runaan and Rayla, the latter was looking much better now they had gotten off the boat. They both nodded but Runaan growled back.

“What about meat boy?” Callum smirked before turning his back dismissively to the man.

“Max will hunt for the meat.” He said while scratching under the wolf’s chin.

Callum whistled and Max sauntered off to the wild looking for dinner. Runaan and Rayla followed suit and Andromeda made to follow until Callum stood in front of her. 

“You should rest, you nearly died today. Ezran will look after you.” His voice left no room for argument.

“I could say the same to ya,” she smirked before turning her smile genuine.  
“Thank ya, I owe ya my life,” 

Callum didn’t even turn before he replied

“You owe me nothing,” With that he moved towards the water to start cleaning his lesser wounds.

“He doesn’t mean anything by it, he’s just not very trusting,” Ezran moved to sit next to Andromeda and offered her some water from a canter.

“I ken the feelin’, but I always thought the average human would always gush aboot their feelin’s?” Andromeda countered with a questioning tone.

Ezran regarded the woman for a long time before ushering her the water into her hand and responding simply.

“Callum isn’t your average human. He’s seen more things than anyone his age has any right to and keeps it inside himself.” Ezran reasoned while looking out towards where Callum was now shedding his top clothes.

Andromeda left the conversation there and regarded the young boy in front of her. He had now been forced to grow up much too fast, he had lost his father and, although it hadn’t been directly because of them, Andromeda couldn’t help but feel a deep ache in her heart for this young boy. 

“I’m sorry about your friends, they didn’t deserve that,” 

Andromeda was absolutely dumbstruck by the compassion this boy was showing to his would be murderers. She had been taught from a young age that all humans were greedy, selfish people that only wanted money. Yet this small child, a small child she was supposed to kill, was proving her wrong of everything she had learnt in only one conversation. 

She nodded respectfully and attempted to comfort him. “I’m sorry aboot yer da’,” she managed to get out and opened her arms and allowed him to nestle into the crook of her neck. They barely knew each other, but this seemed so natural and calming. Ezran sniffled.

“I-I guess I never really thought it could be true un-until I was told by Claudia. It couldn’t have been true. But it is, and I can’t even grieve cuz we have this really important mission and Callum’s strong for me and I want it be strong for him, but he doesn’t let me. He’s always risking his life for me and getting hurt, but he doesn’t realise what that does to me. He’s all I have left, and I can’t lose him as well.” He finished and let the last few tears drop from his eyes as he stifled his sniffling. “Sorry about that, it was probably a lot.”

Andromeda shook her head fondly. “Nae it was fine, I ken I can’t give ya a lot of help but I promise ya I will be there for ya. Ya brother saved ma life. In Moonshadow culture that means a lot, and I will abide by it. But I will also be there for ya, I promise.” She hugged him back slightly before continuing.

“Let’s help set up the tents so we can get tae sleep early.” 

Ezran nodded and headed off to help Andromeda. 

—————————————————————————————

Rayla and Runaan walked in silence back to the clearing. They had one of their fiercest arguments to date when he had attempted to convince her that they should just kill the princes and return the Egg themselves. Rayla targeted his hurt pride as she said he was only upset because he had been saved and had his ass handed to him by a human that SAVED their friend, all in the space of a day. Runaan growled about how humans couldn’t be trusted and it was all a ploy.

At that point Rayla stopped talking as they met up with the wolf who was lifting a deers carcass towards the pair before sauntering up ahead. Runaan carried the carcass while Rayla carried the excess of firewood and berries they had, her wilderness training allowing her to select only the most nutritious Berry; moon berries. She stole a few glances at Runaan who was just glaring at the floor and muttering something indistinct to himself. 

Upon arriving at the camp, Runaan hurried to start cleaning the animals carcass. Seeing this, Ezran made an excuse to leave and sat a decent amount away looking quite squeamish. Rayla sat with Andromeda and didn’t look at Runaan, something the elder woman easily picked up on.

“Something yous two wanna share weth the class?” She whispered quietly so as to not draw attention form Ezran who was now busy… talking to the slimy toad?

“Mr. Muscles over there wants tae kill the princes and return the Egg ourselves,” Rayla spoke before Runaan could interject. Andromeda raised her eye brow quizzically.

“And ya?” She asked 

Rayla thought for a moment before answering.

“I know they’re humans but they’ve already proved trustworthy twice. For nexus sake they saved our lives. We can stop this bloody fockin’ war. We can make a difference, I know we can. Plus I’m not even sure we could beat Callum.”

“I agree weth everythen ya’ve said Rayla, go get him so we can talk aboot our journey.”

Rayla turned and left as she neared the water where the prince was cleaning his wounds with the wolf next to him. Said wolf began growling as Rayla approached and Callum turned around making Rayla gasp. His body and chest, though having the right amount of muscle, were peppered with scars and lacerations and the particularly bad and large gash on his chest made her stomach lurch.

They were all over him as well as all the smaller cuts that had been inflicted by her and Runaan. She trailed her eyes over his form after her initial shock of seeing all his injuries had passed. He had the perfect fighter build, strong arms and legs that were also deceiving my thin as well as rock hard abs and broad shoulders and a chest that meant he could take a punch as well as give it. She trailed up his scar ridden chest and locked with his emerald eyes as she realised she’d been staring for a long time without saying anything. She blushed furiously a begged that he hadn’t seen her staring.

“A lot of scars huh?” She thanked the stars that he thought she was looking at his scars. While not entirely untrue, she had definitely been looking at more than that.

“Yeah, sorry for starin’” she replied as he sauntered out of the water and walked over with her to the campsite, Max in tow.

“I’m gonna need some help with the cleaning of this one if you still wanna help,” He said with what Rayla thought was a hint of teasing in his voice from there earlier conversation.

“Not with the arrow?” She questioned before seeing him snap the top of the wooden arrow and lodge it in his mouth while shaking his head. 

All eyes were on him as he cried out when pulling the arrow out of his arm. Callum let the broken end fall from his mouth and allowed Rayla to help clean and bandage his arm using his torn clothing from their first encounter.

She was efficient but not gentle as he grimaced multiple times at her rough antics.

“You know, if I wanted to feel the pain, I would have left it in my arm,” he teased, shocking himself at the casual nature he was speaking towards this elf. In this light her eyes shone in just the right way and he knew he was going to need to draw this girl.

“Ha Ha, sorry it’s not like how your servants do it, sad prince,” Callum blushed at the nickname before composing himself and thanking her. He turned to the rest of the group as they began eating at the fire. Andromeda spoke first.

“We have Spoken weth one another and decided to aid yous in returnin’ the Egg of the Dragon Prince to the Queen,” She said while smiling warmly at Ezran and looking at Callum for his answer. It was short and to the point.

“We don’t need help,” He didn’t intend for it to sound blunt, but he didn’t trust these people.

“And we don’t need yours so how’s about you give us the Egg and we’ll be on our way,” Runaan sneered at Callum.

“How’d that work out for you last time?” He countered, glaring at the elf, in turn.

Before Runaan could say anything Ezran and Rayla shouted. “Enough!” 

Ezran continued 

“We all need each other, this is about more than just the five of us. This is about the fate of the world. So put ur dicks away and see the bigger picture!” 

Callum and Runaan grumbled but relented. Callum looked at his brother.

“You’re gonna be the best king one day,” he said fondly and Ezran smiled warmly back at his brother.

—————————————————————————

The meal was finished and the elves went to finish setting up their tents while Callum offered to stay up for first watch. Runaan complained and ,since no one was around, Callum decided it would be best now to give him a talk.

“Listen now, and listen good. You may not like me and I may not like me but my brother is right in saying that we need to work together. However , if I even feel you thinking about hurting him. I’ll put you in a world of pain that will be used by parents to scare their little children at bedtime!” Although it was a whisper-shout it was enough to completely frighten Runaan to his core, for whatever reason he wasn’t sure.

Runaan watched Callum trudge of to sit with his wolf to sit watch as Runaan heard some giggling behind him. He turned to see Andromeda holding her stomach, completely lost in hysterics as she regarded her team leader.

“A think that is maybe the first time av seen ya quake in yer boots boss,” she finished her sentence by wiping a tear from her eye.

“I was not,” Runaan winced as he realised how stupidly childish that sounded as Andromeda raised her eyebrow.

“What’s got you so pro-human now then?” Continued Runaan genuinely curious as to her change of heart.  
“Am not pro human, am pro THESE humans.” She stated simply. “They’re good people and that warrior boy could easily have killed us but chose not to and saved ma life twice now. And the young boy is jus a sweetheart.” 

“Yes I must say the boys combat is nothing like I’ve ever seen from an elf or a human, the way he moves, the way he leaves us motionless while being able to feel the motion of and predict attacks. And to have an arcanum as a human? It’s unheard of. This boy is a mystery and I’m weary of him.”

Andromeda regarded her leader for a moment before replying “so long as yous don’t hurt his brother or wolf, I think ya’ll be fine. That being said if ya hurt the small boy ya’ll have to deal weth me as well.” She finished the last bit a little light hearted, but Runaan could see the pain emanating from deep within her words. 

“Anne,” he began “don’t use this boy to make up for-“ Runaan wasn’t able to finish before Andromeda slapped him hard across the face.

“Ya bastard!” She seethed “how dare ya bring him up like that, how dare ya think that’s okay.” She was glaring at him in a way she had never done before. She got up quickly and set herself in for the night in the tent furthest away from Runaan and closest to the human boy who was draped in blankets, Rayla in between the two adults.

Runaan sighed as he got into his tent and closed his eyes, willing sleep to take him from remembering the events of the days. He still didn’t trust these boys and needed to get rid of them somehow. Perhaps in Xadia they could be imprisoned? Yes! Of course, two humans with the Egg of the dragon prince would be imprisoned. Runaan exhaled, he had to survive making it to Xadia with these humans before he could relax. 

This was going to be a long trip.

————————————————————————-

Viren entered his underground cell and looked around the small room before approaching the mirror in the centre.

“Now what?” He asked with a bit of impatience in his voice. 

Viren had met his ‘sponsor’ 2 years ago after slaying the King of The Dragons in a mirror which caused him to labour night and day to reveal its secrets. Eventually, the mirror revealed a room and then a mysterious figure, clad in robes that seemed to have glowing stars emanating from it. The first words he had spoken in his soothing voice caused a shiver to pass down Viren’s spine. 

“How may I serve you?”

2 years later his voice grew ever more threatening in a way Viren could not pin point.

“Now the plan takes effect,” Aaravos laughed an unnerving laugh that again sent Viren on edge.  
This man was beyond powers that Viren could ever fathom or practice. No history book nor scroll had any legible information on the man. He was unknown. All the pages with his information turned to black ink pages. It didn’t not help to soothe Viren’s worries.

“Once I am released, nothing will stand in your way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple things:
> 
> 1) I 100% see andromeda as a sort of mother figure to Ezran for reasons you will find out soon :)
> 
> 2) Claudia and Soren will be somewhat different from their canon selves and again you’ll see why.
> 
> 3) tysm for all the feedback, it’s really helped me hold fire on back stories now
> 
> 4) I’m not sure how I wanna do Rayllum in this. I could do it medium or slow burn. I’ve thought out both ways. I see that Callum and Rayla have now got different backgrounds (you’ll  
> Find out Rayla’s in future chapters) so they will have a different way of conversing. 
> 
> Please continue to drop me feedback about how my characters and the story is coming across. It really helps me want to her more out.
> 
> Next up: more conversation with Aaravos and Viren, Claudia and Soren hit up the trail and the gang has a terrible accident with the egg in the snowy hills. 🤪


	5. Chapter 5

Viren stared into the mirror at his ‘acquaintance’. Even without his imposing height, the star touch elf was unlike any being Viren had ever seen before. 

His voice was calming but with a threatening edge that kept Viren always on his toes around the mage, and the elf’s usually relaxed demeanour only added to the uneasiness Viren felt sometimes.

But, true to his word, Aaravos had always aided Viren, and his plan was working. 

“Are they gone?” He questioned, in his ever calm tone.

“Yes but I don’t see why you don’t want me to send more troops or, at least, assassins after them.” Viren’s question has been bubbling at him all day and he needed to know.

“The boy you have become so ‘acquainted’ with, is quite possibly one of the greatest fighter in the lands, second only to his aunt I believe. Why he is so proficient, even I cannot tell you. Any you send his way will be defeated easily especially due to the fact he has three highly trained assassins with him.”

“So why Soren and Claudia?” Viren returned with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

“You are thinking too logically about this my friend,” he replied with a smirk “The reason that the boy hadn’t defeated you, or so much as tried, is due to the fact I told you to threaten his brother. He is in his best element when he has a clear head and is free of emotion, though that is not to say that emotion makes him physically weaker, quite the opposite in fact,”

Viren caught on. “So Claudia is there to break him, emotionally?”

Aaravos smiled a deep and malicious smile that made little tingles off fear go down Viren’s back.

“Yes, she has already betrayed the boy once, if she can even get him to freeze for a second, we may have a chance. And Soren would do anything to please you.” Viren snarled at this assessment.

“What’s that meant it mean?”

“Oh come now, Viren, you’re hardly parent of the year now are you, the boy is second best in your mind. Hence why I told you to give him that mission, he’s malleable and just what you need to remain on the throne.”

Viren reflected for a bit before relenting. Aaravos had always had a way of knowing exactly the thing to say or what was about to happen, something that always bothered Viren, no end.

Upon meeting the Elf two years ago in the mirror he had stolen three years prior at the lair of the Dragon King, Viren had taken a suspicion to the being he found opposite him. Upon needing to take the blood ritual, Viren first refused but later accepted as he found himself with nothing to lose. 

Harrow had been questioning Viren on matters of politics less and less and on matters of dark magic more and more. He had began distrusting Viren and that meant the rest of council was distant and less inclined to listen to him spit hate about Xadia. Furthermore, the prince mongrel had been giving no more clues as to how he connected with the Sky arcanum than when he first started torturing him.

Aaravos stayed true to his words of service and had not, as of yet, let Viren down. That didn’t mean that the man trusted this other-worldly being in the slightest.

“I will call a meeting of the Pentarchy immediately and rally the forces of the other four kingdoms behind Katolis.” Another thought lingered Viren’s mind.

“But what if Soren and Claudia fail?” He continued

The smile and laugh he received shook him internally

“Not to worry. I have a contingency plan of sorts.”

////

Amaya’s first connected with the wall of the banther lodge pillar as she read, and re-read the crow that was sent from the castle. It didn’t make sense. Her nephew, the best fighter the kingdom had apart from herself, murdering his step father? It couldn’t be, that wasn’t sarai’s son.

Granted, of the little he had seen of her nephew over the years, he had changed but he was still as kind and compassionate as ever. He would never kill, he swore on his mother’s grave that he wouldn’t. He was a prolific fighter, after he came to her all those years ago asking her to help him defend himself. She had transformed the former timid prince into what could be the second most dangerous person at their current time.

There was every possibility that Callum had the skill set to kill the King and after several guards giving statements of a heavy argument that took place hours before, she could see how. But not why. Callum wouldn’t do that.

“General, we must return to the breach at once if the criminal may pass through there.” Balan spoke with a hint of snide in his tone, no doubt from when Callum embarrassed him at a tournament in the first ten seconds of the fight.

Amaya internally growled as she turned to face Balan with Gren at her signed. She signed furiously and with such remarks that it made Gren turn a little sheepish.

“He is no traitor,” He interpreted for Amaya, unwilling to say the bulk especially nothing offensive.

“The King says otherwise and we must return to stop the Elven advancements anyway. If we find them on the way then it’s killing two birds with one stone.” Balan added “literally” under his breath and thanked whatever Gods there were that Amaya didn’t hear him.

‘We will return to the breach but we will not seek out the boys, I will send my best tracker to tail them and report their location.’ Amaya signed as Gren once more translated.

Amaya didn’t want to admit that her nephew could have done this, but she needed to get to the bottom of it, especially if she wanted to clear his name. She would have to bring him in and talk to him whichever way.

Amaya felt uneasy referring to Viren as their King per se. He was always a weasel in her eyes, one that never accepted Sarai and Callum into the royal family as if they were less than him. Him on the throne only meant bad news and she was too far away to do anything about it. She’d have to find Ezran 

He was the only one that could take the throne at the moment seeing as Callum technically had no royal blood despite the fact that his mother was the queen. Some old Katolian law about how he was born into a different station so he must remain in that station. All she knew was that Viren’s plans were dangerous.

He had a way with words and was a master manipulator, he could easily make even the strongly willed to do his bidding just by having a few short conversations. He made people believe they were doing the right thing, and that was far more dangerous than any sword that Amaya could hope to wield.

She signed to Gren to ready the party to depart and gave Corvus his mission. Corvus was a strong man and easily the best tracker in the Pentarchy. But Callum was also good, he was an expert in covering his tracks and had excelled in wilderness survival, although his injuries would surely slow him down as well as travelling with a thirteen year old.

She thought back to the promise she made at Sarai’s grave, a few days after her death. She promised her sister that, as long as she was breathing she would protect her boys. To say she was conflicted was a gross underestimation. Amaya had always been fiercely loyal to the army and the crown even before her sister was the queen.

But family always came first, didn’t it? Whatever would happen, Amaya would seal with it when it came. She was never much good at strategising anything other than a battle. And even then she’d usually rely on her adaptability and strength to get her through every situation. She sighed and trotted on her horse back in the direction of the breach, hoping Callum was safe.

Hoping that Corvus found Callum before trouble did.  
/////

As the next few days of walking turned from the lush green forests into blankets upon blankets of white, the whole group was feeling slightly worse for wear. 

Callum regarded each individual closely from the back with Ezran. Although these elves hadn’t tried anything since their less than pleasant encounter, Callum was extremely mistrustful. Some could say it was a product of his upbringing but, in all fairness, they’d tried to kill him and his brother, the latter was not something Callum took lightly.

That being said he was warming up to them, slowly but surely. Andromeda seemed to get on with Ezran and for that he was grateful. Over the past few days she had seemed distant from Runaan, as had Rayla. It made him wonder but he kept his mouth shut and admired the way that Ezran talked to Andromeda as if they had been friends for years and how genuinely interested she seemed.

Runaan was a close to a sulking child as a rock hard fearsome elven warrior could get, and he always managed to spare Callum a glare here and there. Runaan was a force to be reckoned with, Callum knew it. The battle he had against the elves, although man for man he was the better fighter, was pure luck and Callum knew it. 

But he was fighting for his brother, and that had strengthened his resolve that night. It was also the reason he was keeping his guard up. But they were slowly oozing past his defenders. More likely, she was getting past his defences.

The elf in question was at the front, scanning the wilds, constantly alert for dangers in the lands foreign to her. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he enjoyed her company and thought they did not talk about anything too deep and meaningful, she could get him to smile and vice versa. She was kind and funny and compassionate, everything Callum was taught about elves was wrong. 

He felt something every time she smiled at him, something he couldn’t quite pinpoint. She’d seen his scars and hadn’t been scared off by them and was actually intrigued last night. Callum gave her vague answer, some of which were lies. He just didn’t like talking about how he got them all and especially not with a stranger, even if she was attractive.

His cheeks turned a shade of beetroot as he went over his thoughts. She was attractive, there was no doubt. The way she fought to the way she relaxes gave her a surrounding image of elegance that mesmerised Callum, even when they were fighting. But the thoughts still made him embarrassed for a reason he couldn’t quite put his finger on.

His thoughts were tucked away when Rayla stopped and turned to the group.

“It’s getting too flat,” she started “sooner or later we’re gonna run into humans and I’d really prefer not to have anymore than we do,”

“Worried every human we come across will hand you your ass like I did?” Callum teased and watched the cheeks of Runaan turn red with embarrassment before Rayla Cooley replied

“Nah you’re enough,” she widened her eyes and hastily added 

“You… both! Yes that’s what I meant, you and Ezran!” She nervously laughed and it made Callum’s smile grow into a fond one.

He approached her so only he and her could be heard 

“You’re cute when you’re flustered,” Callum’s heart went into his throat as he went over what he had just said. That was flirting and he still didn’t know why he was doing it. Was this girl opening his heart like… 

No. He wouldn’t do that, not again. He turned not to face her but not before he caught the pink rings to her cheeks, or was it the fading sunlight.

Rayla sighed as they reached closer to the top of the hill of the steeper root. What was going on with her? Flirting with a human and a prince at that? Was she crazy? But she didn’t know why, it just felt right to her. He was kind a compassionate and deceiving funny, not to mention a fiercely loyal fighter. And the fact he bested her in combat annoyingly made him more attractive to her.

She pushed the thoughts of why she was thinking these things down as Ezran complained from behind here.

“Do we haaave to keep going this way, it’s so steep for my little legs,” he complained 

“Ezran we stopped half a break, we need to cover more ground before we stop for the night. How are you tired?” Rayla spoke with a hint of amusement at the thirteen year old boy.

“Cuz this Egg is so darn heavy,” he exhaled dramatically and gestured to the bag.

“Language,” Callum said from behind him as he returned from covering their tracks somewhat

Ezran grumbled and Andromeda and Rayla both laughed and was that a small smile from Runaan? She was still angry at him, but he was her father and she’d forgive him soon. She returned from her thoughts to the present.

“Well we wouldn’t know, you never let us carry it. I’d be happy to take it for a bit,” she tried to sound gentle but a hint of sourness came out. 

Ezran merely tightened his grip on the bag and stood there staring at the elves. Callum stepped forward between the lot of them, signifying with his motions that the conversation was over. It hurt Rayla that they didn’t trust her and she didn’t know why.

“You know we could just take the egg and return it ourselves,” Runaan’s voice came from behind 

“Why don’t you then?” 

Callum was now in the level of alertness that he had when they’d first fought, and she saw him deftly slip a blade out his sleeve. She glared at him like he’d actually stabbed her and spoke out.

“Because it has to be you, human princes, returning the Egg. The gesture could maybe end the war,” Callum glared at her in return.

“Wow way to earn some trust,” he snarked, his voice growing louder.

“You’re injured boy, don’t be so foolish to think we couldn’t,” Runaan was now readying himself and raising his voice higher than Callum’s

Callum’s snarled and was about to reply before Ezran shouted above them all

“STOP!” Everyone turned to face the boy.

“You need to stop, the mountains crumbling, any more shouting and it’ll descend on us all.”

Everyone looked up and nodded while Rayla gulped before they all began walking up in silence. The silence was brought tumbling down by a huge belch. The group rounded to the noise to see a sheepish looking glow toad on top of Max’s head to see the culprit.

Before Rayla could shout obscenities to the toad, A sickening crunch was heard as the snow began hurtling at them with demonic speeds. Everyone turned and ran.

“It’s like a snow-nami,” Rayla shouted to no one in particular as she ran faster.

“We won’t make et!” Andromeda shouted, practically dragging Ezran by his hand.

Callum stopped and turned towards the avalanche in question and said in a voice Rayla had never hear him take.

“Keep going I’m right behind you,” 

“Callum what are y-“ Rayla tried to question before she was turned away by Callum with a “Now!”

Callum steadied himself before looking towards his impending doom. He cleared his head and controlled his breathing before drawing the ‘aspiro’ time in the air and reciting the incantation.  
Breath flowed from his body forcefully as it stopped the avalanche in its tracks. Callum could maybe hold this up for five seconds due to his low connection to the primal now.

To make matters worse, the cut on his chest was searing in pain like never before and Callum felt himself faltering before everything faded to black as his spell broke and he was engulfed by the avalanche.

Andromeda turned briefly with eyes of wonderment as she saw the brief show of magic from Callum before the onslaught of snow continued to barrel towards them, engulfing him in the process. She held Ezran tightly before they, themselves were taken by the cold darkness.

/////

Callum punched a fist through the snow before poking his head out of the snow, the pain in his chest subsiding to the worry over what happened to Ezran. His worries were out to rest as he saw his brother lying in some snow in a bear hug from Andromeda.

He looked around to see Runaan grumbling to himself while slapping the snow off of his tunic and pants and Rayla poking her head at to observe the group and surrounding before she came out.

“Where’s that glowtoad!” Rayla seethed as she looked towards the culprit who shakily remained on Max as the wolf shook his fur free from the snow. Luckily the mountainside wasn’t too steep or far from the bottom to merit heavier injuries than cuts and scrapes.

Callum felt the earlier searing pain, dull as the snow sizzled slightly against it, nulling the pain. It was clear to him now that the cut reacted to primal magic and seemed to burn as he used it. Why? He didn’t know. Callum stood up and shook himself free of snow as Ezran answered Rayla’s earlier query with a disarming tone.

“He’s okay, he’s with Max,” Ezran regarded himself and then looked to the group. “Hey, where’s the egg?” 

Everyone panicked as they frantically looked around for a few minutes before Ezran spotted it on the frozen over lake and sprinted to get it. Callum’s eyes visibly widened in panic as he rushed after his brother.

“Ez slow down and be careful!” He shouted after the oblivious teenager.

Ezran approaches the Egg and picked it up and started to live back towards the edge, before being halted by a crack in the ice. He looked up with worried eyes before speaking

“Uhhh guys? It’s cracking, we need to hurry,” He said quickly with urgency in his voice 

Ezran watched as Callum wasted no time getting into the ice as he, carefully but quickly, got over to where Ezran was and took the Egg from him. Ezran’s heart spiked as another, louder crack took place.

Rayla, Runaan and Andromeda rushed over as Callum held the Egg tightly and held it outwards.

“I’m sorry I was such an ass, we do trust you and we’re thankful to have you guys on the journey.” He handed the egg to Rayla and Ezran moved round to the front of the queue to get the Egg from Runaan. The ice cracked even louder as Runaan hurriedly passed it to Ezran.

In a moment of horror, Runaan’s ankle broke through the ice, unbalancing it and chasing him to drop it. Everything went in slow motion as the group watched the Egg break through the surface of the water and submerge.

Ezran steadied himself for a second before diving into the icy black abyss, hearing shouts of protest from Callum before cold took over his body.

“Nooooo!” Callum screamed as he ran towards the hole before being tackled by Rayla 

“He’s strong, he can do it, he’ll save the Egg,” she looked deep into his eyes but he shrugged her off before moving towards the hole again.

This time Rayla pinned him completely along with Andromeda while he struggled against them.

“He’s just a kid,” he said quietly as he stopped struggling and was allowed up.

He stared into the abyss for what seemed hours, in reality it was a minute. Callum’s breath hitched.

“H-he’s not coming back,” Callum stared into his hand with complete disbelief 

“C-Callum I’m sorry I though he could,” Rayla tried to reassure him but it fell upon deaf ears.

All Callum could think about was how he had lost another family member to this cruel world, again he had been dealt a shit hand. Again he felt pain, it seemed, no matter what he did in this world. All he was rewarded with was more pain and agony.

But why his little brother? Why him? It should’ve been anyone but him. Callum’s thoughts consumed him as he stood up, ready to join his brother in death. He closed his eyes and inches towards the edge of the hole.

He was snapped away from his thoughts by Max’s barking near the edge of the lake. He was clawing and pawing and barking frantically at the ice… Ezran! Callum sprinted as carefully as he could in his haste and slid to his knees by his wolf. There he was, Ezran was alive! And banging on the ice.

He couldn’t wait another second. Callum clenched his fists and let rip into the ice. Blow after blow landing against the concrete-like texture. It began cracking against his blows as his hand began bleeding and he was sure at least one knuckle was broken, his blood against the cracking ice. A few more blows and his brother would be free.

His pain was subdued by the growing adrenaline as the ice finally shattered, stabbing Callum’s knuckles and fingers. As Ezran bobbed to the surface, Callum wasted no time in pulling his brother out with Andromeda’s help, as they laid his brother on the ground next to the lake. He was unresponsive.

“Come on Ez, fight,” Callum pleaded to his brother “I’ll get you as many jelly tarts as you want, just don’t give up,” Callum paid mo attention to the elves near him as he continued.

“I can’t lose you too, I don’t know if could live without you bud,” tears began to gather in Callum’s eyes as bait licked Ezran’s face as Max consoled Callum.

“I-I th-th-think I-I have a c-c-case of the Fro-ozie t-t-toezies,” Ezran exhaled his words against chattering teeth and Callum wasted no time in bringing his brother into a bear hug.

“Never do that again,” Callum tried for anger but relief seeped into his voice and he couldn’t blame it.

Andromeda hugged Ezran as soon as Callum let him go and said with fondness and worry 

“Listen tae your brother please,” Callum’s heart warmed at the sight. Maybe these elves weren’t bad and could be trusted.

Runaan shook them out of their temporary bliss by coughing and looking at the Egg.

“It’s so dim, it was so bright before. What does it mean?” He questioned unsurely.

Everyone quieted as they searched each other’s faces to find answers that they all desperately needed. 

“I-it’s d-d-dying,” Ezran stated and the bliss the group was feeling dissipated as they looked to the Egg.

Worry took place on everyone feature as they hiked and found a cave to sleep the night.

/////

“I’m telling you Clauds there’s no tracks anywhere, they’re covering them too well.” Soren complained for the umpteenth time that day. 

He was doing it a lot over recent days and he only did that when he was nervous, something that worried Claudia. She would have to ask him about it.

“Why are you so uptight recently? We’ve been travelling for 3 days and there hasn’t been a moment you haven’t been worrying. What’s up?” She asked tenderly

She saw something come over his face like he was contemplating telling her something before he gave an answer clearly feigning nonchalance.

“It’s just an important mission is all.” Claudia didn’t buy it one but attempted it ease her bother’s worries.

“Not to worry,” she smirked “I’ll find them,”

“How?” Soren questioned and then regretted it immediately.

“To find one, you’ve got to use one,” her maniacal smile grew as she unwrapped a parcel and revealed the head of one of the dead elves. 

Soren’s stomach churned as he saw it and how his sister was handling it.   
“If we go the highest mountain in Katolis we’ll be able to track them using this head,” She states as if the head was normal.

Soren couldn’t help himself, despite being unnerved, saying “ The Ka-tallest?” 

Claudia guffawed and had to stop herself from falling off of her horse as she wiped away tears from her eyes.

“Th-that was the funniest joke I’ve ever heard,” she slapped he knee and her laughter died down after a bit.

Soren smiled at his sisters laugh. She was still the same person she always was, deep down. They’d make whatever they had to do work. They always had.

“The hunt’s on,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting a real first look at Rayllum this chapter and they’ll have an entire scene next chapter so look out for that.
> 
> I think we all suspect that Viren is being used in canon and that Aaravos is the most powerful being in the world.
> 
> Also I’ll stand behind the fact that Amaya is the strongest fighter in the show, so it’s why I make Callum weaker than her. She’s a badass mofo. 
> 
> We get a slight insight into the plan but I’m getting better at not revealing too much too quickly. Big shoutout to Cobb for that, it’s really appreciated.
> 
> It’s really appreciated with everyone giving their opinions and stuff that I could work on.
> 
> Something about the spelling aspect. I am writing on my phone but I’m also British. So if you guys see something with a ‘ou’ when you think it’s ‘o’ you’ll have to excuse my educational  
> System :)
> 
> Idk what’s come over me this week but I’ve been hammering through the chapters and I don’t intend to stop.


	6. Chapter 6

Callum had been staring at the stars for some time outside the cave. Andromeda has offered to look after Ezran by the fire and Callum would’ve normally questioned it, but the woman seemed to gentle and loving with Ezran, that he happily took the back seat to give his mind some rest.

It’d been a tough couple of days for the whole group, Ezran more than most. Callum couldn’t help out feel a pang of hurt as he though of Ezran being subjected to such things at such a young age. He’d had the same feeling, and it wasn’t great. 

Yes it had turned him into an elite fighter and it led to being able to defend his brother, but he couldn’t help but yearn for a normal life sometimes. He wished that he could have just been a teenager. He quickly scolded himself for letting his mind think like that.

There was no use on dwelling on things that might’ve happened, he should focus on the present and future. A world where there is peace, and unity between humans, elves and dragons and equality. Where other humans may connect to an arcanum.

“What’s wrong sad prince?” Rayla came from behind him to look directly in his eyes from above.

He thought he could look into her eyes all day. He knew what he was feeling now. Attraction. Not only to her obviously attractive body, but also who she was as a person. She was fiercely loyal and brave and even her being strong-willed made her more attractive to Callum.

“I’m just lying here,” he stated plainly, tired from the days’ events.

“Really, A thought you were walking about.” She deadpanned and he couldn’t help but smile at her sarcasm.

“Ha, ha very funny aren’t you?” He teased

“As well as courageous, strong, acrobatic and good at almost everything,” she smiled cheekily at him 

“Apart from swimming?” He arched his eyebrow at her “what’s the deal with swimming anyway?”

Rayla was visibly pained by the question and Callum tried to back-pedal but found no words as he didn’t know the problem she was dealing with. An idea popped into his mind to help distract her.

“Hey cmon I’ve got a fun way to distract you,” he spoke with an excited voice.

Rayla tilted her head for him to continue, “I’ll ask you five questions and then you answer them,”

She thought it over for a bit before agreeing, with what seemed like feigned reluctance, although Callum couldn’t tell.

“Okay, question one, we always heard Xadia was this crazy place that was full of magic everywhere you look, is it true?” He asked with a glint of excitement in his eyes.

“Yes, next question,” she quickly replied, but Callum pushed the question further.

“It must be weird if everywhere you look it’s just magic, right?” Rayla smirked at the question 

“No silly, it’s as natural to have magic in Xadia as it is for a banther to shit in the woods,” Callum chuckled at her choice of phrasing but understood.

“That must be amazing,” he said with awe 

Rayla visibly brightened, “yeah, it is,”

“See you’re feeling better now,” it was more a question but Rayla smiled.

“Maybe so, ask your next question,” 

Callum thought for a moment before smiling and asking what he thought was a simple question.  
“What’re your parents like,” his voice chipper.

It quickly dropped as he saw the look in her eye and how she dropped her head into her knees as she sat. He felt an ache of guilt in his chest.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know.” He quickly said 

Rayla looked up and spoke in a slow deep tone.

“They’re not dead if that’s what you mean. But A wish they were, A’m so ashamed of them.”

She sighed heavily before continuing

“It was my parents’ duty to defend the dragon prince along with six other elite elves. But they ran, and failed their duty,” she was visibly bitter.

Before he could stop himself, Callum took her hand in his and rubbed circle along the back with the side of his thumb. She looked up at him in surprise, but she seemed to relax into the touch as they stared in each other’s eyes for a long time.

“Your parents’ burdens should never be yours. If anything you’re restoring to Xadia what they destroyed from it. The Prince is coming home because of you,” she seemed to relax more into Callum’s touch 

“Thanks, Cal, I really needed that,” She sighed and Callum refused the urge to push a platinum white hair behind her pointed ear.

“Anytime,” he said it as if it was the surest thing in the world. 

They stayed in each other’s embrace for a while before Max came out, yipping happily and blinding to lick Callum’s face.

“Hey, bud! Missed you too,” Callum giggled between Max’s onslaughts of licks.

Rayla giggled alongside and asked, “So how’d you two meet?” 

Callum looked up and put his arm around his furry companion before regaling the stories of the night Max and Callum became life partners. Rayla listened intently throughout, asking a few questions here and there to iron out the details.   
“Quite the ladies man aren’t we?” She asked with a tone that Callum couldn’t really put his finger on. “Was she pretty?” 

“I didn’t really notice at the time. I was kind of… head over heels for someone,” he said a little nervously.

“Who was the lucky lady,” she playfully pushed, obviously giving him an out if he desired.

But she had been open with him tonight, and she deserved a bit of it from him.

“Ummm… wow this is awkward but… the dark-haired girl from the other night,” Callum was suddenly quite timid at saying out loud.

He grew more so when Rayla left her mouth agape. “The dark mage?” She asked exasperated.

“Yeh.” He simply said downtrodden at the painful memories she was bringing back.

“What made you see sense?” She asked the question softly after seeing the distress in his eyes.

“Something I can’t get into right now, without talking about something darker inside of me,” He looked into her eyes when she took his hand in hers and squeezed it. Silently reassuring him that she was there for him.

“Soon… I just need to process stuff right now and focus on the mission,” he said and gave a small smile to her.

“Some things are more important than the mission Callum, talk to me when you’re ready, Let’s go inside and make a plan for tomorrow?” She smiled fondly at him and his heart melted. This girl was doing serious damage to his heart, but not the unwanted kind.

He smiled back and said “right behind you,” 

He watched as she scratched Max’s chin before walking away and Callum couldn’t help but follow the sway of her hips. It was very unprincely, but Callum had never really been a prince, nor could he remember such a beautiful girl in his life.

Max whined at him knowingly and pawed at his arm for attention.

“Don’t worry bud, you’re irreplaceable,” he said while poking his more and kissing his head as they stood to go into the cave.

Ezran had visibly brightened and was eagerly talking to Andromeda about bogey berries and their practicality when Callum walked into the cave. Rayla and Runaan were also deep in conversation to his right, a heavy look of remorse adorned the elven male’s features as he seemed to be… apologising? He couldn’t imagine Runaan apologising, but then again Rayla was his daughter. 

They seemed to seal their conversation with a hug and a small chuckle and Callum felt himself smile. He turned to look at the Egg and the smile faded instantaneously and was replaced with a deep look of anxiety at the situation they found themselves in. Where bright and luscious colours had covered the shell, dim lights now played, like a dying candle. It was unnerving to put it lightly.

“I think it’s dying,” Ezran spike quietly through the small cold he’d picked up.

It seemed Ezran’s assessment was correct, but they couldn’t be sure or lose out hope. 

“I think we should see the town a few miles away from us and see an animal doctor, without the egg to see whether we can get any help without actually revealing the Egg to any human,” Runaan’s suggestion surprised everyone.

“I agree, that’s a fantastic idea Runaan,” Callum agreed and Runaan seemed to have a small tug at the corner of his lips.

“I guess you’re not the worst humans I’ve ever met,” The group laughed and Callum felt unease and mistrust ebb away, almost fully gone. 

Callum blushed at the proximity with Rayla as they both sat down a hairs width apart but quickly relaxed as she leaned her head against his shoulder and slowly shut her eyes. Andromeda gave Callum a small smile and a knowing look before sleeping herself.

Callum felt awake for only a short while longer as happy thoughts took him closer to sleep. Maybe, just maybe. They could really do this.

//////

Rayla awoke the next morning with a start as she held her aching neck tentatively, and looked towards the wall she slept against, only to find Callum sleeping soundly. She blushed as she remembered sleeping against his shoulder the previous night. 

Their conversation outside had been pleasant and the way he reassured her by holding and touching her hand had made her skin go ablaze in the places he touched. She regarded him, the fighter prince with what seemed to be a heart of gold, but also tainted by dark memories. His eyes deceived him when he spoke of the mage girl, the hurt behind them. 

And for him to say it wasn’t the darkest part, that there was more made Rayla’s heartache. She wouldn’t push him, but she wanted to be there for him. She needed to, he shouldn’t have to go through any of it alone.

He was quite adorable with his windswept hair as he breathed in deep light breaths as sleep still claimed him. Only for him to be jolted awake by Runaan’s overly loud clearing of his voice. She giggled as his cheeks tinted when he realised what had happened and nervously rubbed the back of his neck. ‘Dumb human’ she thought fondly and ruffled his hair before standing up.

“Rayla, Ezran and I will go to the town today and find out any information we can about the Egg and how we can help it. Runaan and Andromeda will stay just outside the mountain of the Cursed Caldera in case we need to do a runner.”

Everyone in the group nodded and they made their way towards the town, Rayla pulling up her coat and annoying Callum with her ‘human Rayla’ impersonation.

“Hello fellow humans, human fellas, I sure do love starting wars and then complaining about the wars I started,” Rayla giggled as Callum facepalmed as Ezran, bait and Max all seemed to enjoy the show.  
“Can you impersonate a fifth finger or a flat skull?” Callum asked deadpan

“Don’t be a spoilsport,” she replied and her heart tugged a little as he smiled and shook his head fondly.

They entered the town and started looking around for an animal doctor, Rayla keeping her hood down rightly the whole time. It was a good disguise since they had found gloves on a snowman that Rayla has mercilessly altered into a snow elf.

“Perfect that crowd gives us a distraction let’s go,” Callum said before motioning to go. But something caught Rayla from the corner of her eye. A sun forge blade. What it was doing on this side of the breach she would never know.

“You’re going ta want ya watch this,” she tugged on Callum’s coat as they watched a flamboyant redhead man some words about his days at the breach and declared he could defeat any challenger with just his dagger.

When his eyes locked with Callum they lit up, seemingly believing an easy win. From the untrained eye, Callum looked scrawny under his baggy woollen pullover and baggy trousers.

“Come good sir and brandish your sword,” the redhead said, like a true showman.

“Double says I can beat you without using a sword,” Callum challenged and Rayla couldn’t help but gape at his confidence. He was an elite fighter but he was still recovering from injuries and a single he blade was likely something he’d never seen before.

“My, my someone bright their big boy shoes today, I accept your challenge, good sir,”

Both men backed away and readied to fight, the fires drawing as close as they dared to watch the action unfold before them. The redhead bowed towards the crowd before brandishing his sunforge dagger once more. He pointed it to the sky before getting a large cheer from the crowd.

Callum simply cracked his knuckles and readied his fighting stance.”

“My money’s on the dagger guy,” came a shout

Murmured of agreement and disagreement took hold as people placed their bets, Rayla watch with bated breath as the man charged towards Callum. It was over before it started.

First, the man jumped to land a stab with his knife, Callum merely sidestepped and carried one well placed two finger prod to his spine and the man went limp on the ground. She smiled smugly as the crowd went completely silent as Callum collected his winnings.

Rayla couldn’t help but feel even more attracted to Callum and her cheeks burned a bright red as he winked at her from afar. He rejoined the group after wading through the crowd of people and shell-shocked faces.

“Now we can get some more supplies or food in another town,” Callum said 

“That was so cool cal!” Ezran gushed over his brother’s ability and Callum gave him a warm smile.

“Cmon arrogant prince, let’s find that doctor,” Rayla said as she watched Callum roll his eyes, and was his cheeks tinting or was it her mind playing games.

////

The group searched for a while more before coming to a sign that had a dog and a horse in a heart.

“Think this is it?” Ezran asked 

“Either that or dating service for pets,” she chided and Ezran loved the idea a lot.

Callum felt himself smile widely at their exchange as they walked into the animal’s doctors barn. The man was about 6”1 slightly plump with kind eyes that were not at all deceiving as he turned around from tending to an injured bird.

“I’m so sorry there’s nothing I can do for him,” the doctor said motioning towards bait,

The group broke into laughter as they explained that bait was just normally grumpy, causing the glow toad to turn red. The doctor wearily yet interestingly took note of Max.

“A wolf as a pet? An odd choice, no?” He asked Callum 

“He’s not a pet, he’s my buddy,” Callum replies fondly l, giving Max a stroke and a tickle as he panted with his tongue out of his mouth.

“Listen not to be pushy but we kind of have an emergency,” Ezran’s said after Rayla gave a pointed cough at the two.

“What seems to be the problem?” The doctor asked 

“Well you see our friend-“ Callum began 

“Jofus,” Ezran said immediately causing Callum to blank for a bit.

“Yes, our friend… Jofus… has an egg and he was taking really good care of it-“

That’s Jofus, not us,” Ezran unhelpfully interrupted again

“Yes, Joseph… I-I mean Jofus has this egg and him, Jofus-“

“Who’s our real friend by the way,” Callum could see Rayla facepalming in the corner, Callum was frustrated so decided to shorthand the whole thing.

“Long story short, he dropped it into freezing cold water and it no longer glows anymore,” Callum didn’t stop himself in time and head-butted the edge of the table slowly as he realised his mistake.

“Did you saw glows?” The doctor was responded with silence from the three. He let out a sigh and continued.

“Kids I can see you believe in what you’re telling me and I promise I won’t get you into trouble. Show me the egg,” he said with a disarming smile and Ezran relented with hesitation before getting the Egg out of his backpack...

The doctor marvelled at the sight as he took some readings 

“I thought it was destroyed,” he said with awe in his voice that was quickly replaced with concern. “It’s dying, and I’m not sure how to save it, I’m sorry,” 

“No, no, no! That can’t be it, isn’t there anything we can do,” Ezran pleaded

The doctor seemed to debate something before sighing heavily, “ there’s one place and I’m adored to tell you due to the dangers.”He began.

“Is this a guessing game? Just tell us,” Rayla said in a broken human accent that the score luckily didn’t pick up on.

“Up the cursed Caldera there was a miracle healer past all the dangerous monsters, that saved a girls wolf’s leg go see her, she lives past the bakery.

They all thanked the doctor before leaving him some of the money Callum won earlier and briskly made their way towards the bakery and the house past it. As they passed the bakery Callum looked in to see a wanted poster with a familiar face on it. His eyes widened as he recognised the face as his own.

Wanted for murdering his step-father the king, who could even do thi-. Viren. Viren had been appointed king as Ezran wasn’t there to assume the throne. He’d put out a warrant for Callum’s arrest and it could well be in every town until the breach.

He looked back towards where Rayla was putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder and he put his hand on top of hers and smiled, it felt right to do that, with her. It just did. A bark startled him from his thoughts as he was Max fighting… no playing with another wolf, a white one

“Ava, Ava come back!” The girl around Ezran’s age she shouted after her wolf who was now rolling with Max.

“Ellis?” Rayla asked the young girl as she smiled a toothy grin and nodded eagerly and went over type story of her miracle healing. It was a sweet story and one that invoked confidence in the group as they thanked Ellis and told her an excuse as to why they had to leave.

Max was upset to leave as he laid his against the top of Ava’s in a very cute way that was definitely going to get added to his sketchbook later. Ezran also seemed a little downhearted. Callum couldn’t resist the temptation to tease both of them.

“Someone has a crush on Ava, eh buddy?” He smiled at his partner and gave his fur a ruffle as he turned to Ezran.

“And someone has a crush on Ellis don’t they,” Callum giggled as Ezran’s entire face went red as he attempted to deny it. 

Their banter was abruptly ended as the redhead from earlier emerged with what seemed to be a mob behind him. He was positively seething, all showmanship dissipated in his new hostile voice.

“That’s him, the treasonous traitor, Prince Callum! He murdered our beloved King so he could take the throne for himself and his no kidnapped Prince Ezran.” There was obviously to be no discussion with this man.

There were far too many to simply fight their way out of this situation and Callum knew it t. He had to defend Ezran first and could only imagine what they’d do to Rayla if they found out she was an elf. He shuddered at the thought before edging in front of the group. 

“Get ready to move when I say,” he whispered harshly to Rayla and Ezran, before brandishing one of his remaining seven throwing knives.

In a flash of a movement the mob didn’t expect, Callum took aim and threw his knife at his target in half a second. As it soared through the air, the group spun on their heels and began running out of town. It made contact with its target, hitting the redhead square in the forehead, knocking him unconscious and rendering the mob speechless.

It was all the distraction they needed to gain a healthy lead on the mob, as they sprinted towards the Caldera and where Runaan and Andromeda were waiting. Runaan’s eyes widened as Ezran shouted to them and the mob came into view leaving the town.

“Run!” Ezran shouted through heavy breaths.

Andromeda and Runaan readily agreed and started running up the mountain, Ezran, Rayla and Callum twenty metres behind and the mob a further twenty-five behind them. 

Callum looked over to see them slowing down as they made it even further up the mountain, and after seeing them turn around and head back to the village, he finally allowed himself to stop and catch his breath.

“They’re saying you murdered dad?” Ezran asked exasperated but Callum caught the saddened look in his eyes at the mention of his dead father.

“Viren,” Callum couldn’t even hold back his spit as rage momentarily travelled through this mind.

Viren made his life a living hell. Viren threatened the people he loved. Viren has labelled him treasonous to his own people. The thoughts reverberated around his mind and he couldn’t stop them.

The thoughts left his mind as Ezran embraced his brother and Callum sighed and let the thoughts dissipate but not disappear. He thought they’d never disappear, he just needed to push them down and keep the focus on the mission. He steeled himself and started walking.

“Let’s move,” he calmly said and moved ahead of the group, not before he saw the sympathetic look on Rayla’s face. He managed a small smile that didn’t reach his eyes as they moved onwards.

/////

Twenty minutes of walking later and the group had met up with Ezran and Ava, who had offered to help them look for the miracle healer. To say Runaan was uncomfortable would have been a very laughable understatement when paired with Ellis’ naturally bubbly nature with all her questions.

The group mainly walked in silence up the hill, unnerved as they hadn’t so much as seen or heard a cricket chirp, but they trudged on, determined to find a way to save the Egg of the Dragon Prince.

The sun began to set on the horizon as Callum looked out, admiring the momentary calm they were having, and praying that they didn’t need to find out why the mountain was called the Cursed Caldera.

“It’s beautiful,” Rayla said, awe filling her eyes as she looked at the sun setting over the horizon.

Callum watched as the light washed across her face and he felt his breath hitch as she watched her smile. She was… beautiful. Yes, he’d thought she was attractive but the way her smile put him at ease and made his heart rate accelerate all at the same time was different. He let a smile of his own spread across his face. It made him think maybe, just maybe…? But no. He wouldn’t leave himself vulnerable, not again. But her damned smile was making it fucking difficult.

“Too bad that means that all the nightmares are starting,” Ellis quickly pulled Callum out of his bubble of thoughts, her chirpy nature betraying the bombshell she’d just dropped on the group.

“Care tae explain?” Andromeda voiced everyone’s question

“Oh, it’s just that, when the nighttime comes, all the indescribable terrors come out and like scare the bejeezus out of everyone!” Ellis never dropped her elated tone as she answered Andromeda.

“We should have a plan, I guess?” Callum ventured.

“How do you plan to deal with indescribable terrors, I feel like you need to describe them,” Ezran countered.

Callum thought it over before Runaan supplied an answer, much to his relief.

“We’ll deal with whatever comes up, we must push on. I fear time is running thin for the Prince.”

The group nodded and continued to head up the Caldera, things still being eerily quiet and doing nothing to quell the foreboding feeling of their surroundings. Rayla surveyed their surroundings constantly, ever paranoid of the fact she was unaccustomed to these particular surroundings.

A dark shape in the distance only peeked her paranoia; she steeled herself, readied her blades and approached the shape with caution. It was huge but unmoving as the member of the group encircled it. It was dead.

“But what could have done something like this?” Ezran stared at the lion-like creature that was easily ten feet tall and with a huge red circle on the creature's midsection, showing a large bite mark.

As if to answer the question, a blood-curdling screech broke out a hundred metres away from the group and they all froze. 

A huge leech slithered towards them quickly and parted it’s… mouth? Only to reveal hundreds of triangular teeth, sharp as Rayla’s blades, and it was gaining on their position by the second. Rayla effortlessly dived to the side as it lunges for her and rolled before turning and shouting to Callum.

“What can we do?” She watched as he himself was flipping over the creature, trying to gauge what they could do. Eventually, she saw a bright spark in his eyes as he began calling to Ezran.

“Ez! Ezran! You gotta use bait to flash him, it’ll give us the edge! Now!” He called over to his brother with a resolve that was mirrored by his younger brother as he leapt onto Max and lifted bait into the air.

“Ready?” He shouted, “Now Bait!” Ezran signalled to the group as Max ran past the beast and bait flashed the leech, sending it into a fit of screeching and careening as it fought to gain its senses. 

“Now Ava and Max, run around and bark! It’ll confuse it!” Callum continued to shout, looking for his opening. He looked at Rayla and she somehow knew what to do and signalled to Runaan and Andromeda to ready themselves. 

As the wolves ran around and barked, visibly disorientating the monster that was hellbent on ending them; Rayla watched as Callum steeled his eyes and, with the agility and speed she thought reserved for moon striders, he began racing along the upper side of a tree before revealing two throwing knives in his hands.

She watched in wonderment as he threw his blades into the air before performing a jaw-dropping jumping, flying kick as he perfectly spun his body to connect his left foot with the hilts sending them flying on two different trajectories directly into the leech’s eyes. It recoiled and screeched in agony.

Callum was… something else, and Rayla would Shen to figure out what it was that she was feeling and whether it meant something, but now was not the time nor the place. She converged I’m writhing mess of a monster, jumping in a corkscrew flip as she flung her arms upwards to drag her blades down the back of the monster and landing perfectly on her feet, earning another chorus of hair-raising cries.

Runaan and Andromeda ran from different directions as they leapt and imbedded their blades into the top of the creature’s neck. The creatures screeching dipped and then ceased entirely as its corpse fell to the ground, lifeless.

“Good… job…team,” Ezran breathed out as Max led him to the ground once more.

“Let’s get going, we can’t take more setbacks,” Runaan said, emotionless, as he began taking the route once more.

“We’re really close!” Ellis informed the group after a further half an hour of walking. “The tree is just round this last bend!”

They all began to increase their walks to brisk as they neared their target, this was it! Five hundred metres and they could save it! It was gonna be okay.

“Uhhhh… guys?” Ezran began timidly “I don’t know how to say this so I’m just gonna come out and say it,” he visibly sighed “There is no healer,”

Everyone looked directly at Ezran’s, mouths gaping. Rayla spoke first, “come on Ezran if you’re gonna make a statement like that you owe everyone an explanation,” she said, not unkindly.

“Well you’re not gonna believe me but… Ava told me,” he said wincing as he saw the faces on everyone but Callum showed astonished looks.

Runaan replied shell shocked, “How can you back up your claim?” Callum stopped forward.

“He’s telling the truth, trust me. We’ve had enough arguments about this and one day he told me to tell Max a secret that I’d never told anyone before. He recited it word for word. I’ve never doubted him since,” He finished by smiling at his brother, gripping his shoulder in a show of support.

“I’ve got my Ava though so the healer must be true,” Ellis, ever chipper, added.

“We have nae another option, we must go an Ezran,” Andromeda smiled at the boy before ushering him the final metres as they approached the light.

“This is it!” Ellis exclaimed.

“What now?” Runaan asked, looking in the shadows for some figure that was not there.

Suddenly a colossal spider dropped from above just in front of him and Runaan barely had time to react before it screamed into his face. He quickly backed away, brandishing his swords, readying himself for a fight.

Everyone panicked as they tried to observe the giant spider for weaknesses as it continually remained in the same spot and screeched at them.

Ezran looked at the beast for a while as it stood motionless. Odd he thought and realised what was wrong, picking up the bravery to saunter out towards the spider. Shouts and protests sounded against his ears from all around as he just strolled out smugly, knowing exactly what this was.

As he approached the spider, he drew back a huge breath and screamed into the spiders face. The group fell silent as the spider seemed to laugh at this, but remained still all the same. Ezran then began pulling faces at the creature, as the rest of the group came closer to the beast.

“It’s not real, I knew because spiders don’t sound like that,” he said casually as if it was obvious because well, it was to him at least.

As everyone’s guards dissipated, they were immediately sent back into defence mode as a blinding light emerged from the darkness and a flying creature emerged, landing gracefully on the mountain top, with what seemed to be a rider on its back. As the ride dismounted, the three Moonshadow elves audibly gasped.

“Ezran was right, there’s no healer, this is an illusionist,” Rayla looked down at her feet in realisation.

“But how do I have my Ava then?” Ellis asked the illusionist ass she regaled the tale of casting an illusion to show a fake leg. And removed the collar for a demonstration.

“I am Lujanne, guardian of the moon nexus, and yes I am no healer, but you already knew that, didn’t you Anne?” The purple-skinned Moonshadow said playfully before continuing.  
“How are you sister?” 

“Pissed off,” Andromeda stated a little sourly before Ezran interrupted with the urgent matter at hand.

“Please the help we need is real, He’s dying,” Ezran said his last words as he pulled out the egg from his pack, Lujanne’s eyes widened but she did not comment…

“The boy speaks the truth. Yet how can we get help?” Runaan spoke trying to keep the desperation out his voice.

Too much rode on this working. The fate of the world was at stake.

“I feel the only way to save it would be to hatch it. Storm Dragons may only be birthed in the eye of a storm, but the weather is clear for miles,” she looked guiltily at the group, “I fear the worst,”

Everyone stared glumly at the Egg, dimming by the second, but how could they get a storm to appear? An idea struck Callum. He had the sky arcanum. It was week and using magic was agonising every time he used it, but he had it.

He praised his eidetic memory for remembering the rune and incantation for the storm spell. It was warned in the book that this was only to be done by master mages and could have deadly effects should the spell be done wrong.

Callum planted his feet over the Egg and stood looking down at it, controlling his breathing and feeling the air run through him, slightly more intense as they were higher up in the sky. It was now or never, he had to try.

Rayla looked up from sobs that threatened to escape her at Callum who was standing above the egg looking down at the egg. She saw the look in his eye and didn’t see sadness only… acceptance? But for what, she didn’t know. 

She watched as his finger traced a complicated rune with both hands, one she’d never seen before and started whispering a long-winded incantation, his eyes began to turn blue as the weather picked up around them.

She looked away for a second it sees clouds and thunder forming above her, and when she looked back, Callum was levitating slightly off the ground, gritting his teeth tightly, deeply in pain but persevering. Lightning lashed down and struck the Egg directly and it began to shake, rainbow-coloured lights painted the lower levels of the eye of the storm as the group hung on so as to not be thrown from the cliff.

Callum was now screaming in agony, he’d never felt such a pain coming from his chest, it threatened to explode. But he kept going, he had to, this was more important. He felt himself go limp before hitting the ground hard.

“Callum!” Rayla shouted and sprinted to catch him before his head hit the ground.

She lifted his woollen pullover and lifted his shirt to see the damage. Her heart wrenched as she saw the cut. A deep throbbing purple that had grown irritated and angry and oozed liquids that Rayla wasn’t too sure about. Max whined from her side at the sight of it, Ezran hugging Andromeda and whispering to her and Runaan standing there with an ever unreadable expression 

“You big dumb human, ya can’t die here,” she pleaded “I won’t forgive ya,” 

No response.

A cracking was heard as they all gasped towards the Egg that had gone totally dim moments before. Rayla held Callum’s head in her hands as she watched a tiny dragon take his first steps and fall flat on his face before standing on wobbling legs and opened his eyes.

Callum’s remained shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wew big chapter out with a bit more Rayllum. As I see it because of the different circumstances of their age/ backgrounds compared to canon, I’d see them gravitating towards each other quicker than the show.
> 
> And yes, I’ve decided andromeda and Lujanne are sisters :) 
> 
> Next chapter we get some more insight into Viren and Aaravos’ plans as well as Claudia and Soren finding the group at the nexus. Will Callum ever catch a break? Poor guy 
> 
> As always guys love hearing the feedback. Can’t belie its been 5 days and I’m nearly at 1000 hits on my first fic! Also again I am British so any thing I may have misspelled may be intentional :)


	7. Chapter 7

Soren shivered as he and Claudia neared the peak of the mountain, the suboptimal conditions not helping quell Soren’s feelings of unease. Ever since he’d been given his ‘mission’ by his father, his mind had been a mess, to say the least. It was unimaginable. Sure Callum grated his gears due to the fact that Callum could best him without a sword, but could he really kill in cold blood? And Ezran was so young and kind. How could he?

He didn’t want to disappoint his father, in fact, the thought of failing positively scared the usually brave Crown Guard. The thought was enough for him to shake his doubts and steeled his resolve, he would have to do this. If not for his father, then for his nation. His father said Katolis needed a strong leader to push back against Xadia for murdering Harrow. If nothing else, Viren was a strong leader.

And… If Callum attacked him or Claudia it… It would be self-defence, wouldn't it? He'd have justifiable cause to kill him. And accidents happened all the time in adventures, and if Ezran was doing something stupid, then it would be his one fault… not Soren’s. He remembered how his father looked at him, oh how he longed for his father to look at him like that all the time; what he’d give for the same love that Claudia was given.

He had to do this.

Reaching the peak, Claudia snapped him out of his flurry of conflicting thoughts by opening her bag.

“Couldn’t you pick a warmer spot?” He chastised 

“Well, if you want, I could use these ingredients to not find the princes and instead make u a super warm magical blanket?” She deadpanned at him while raising her eyebrow at him 

When he didn’t answer, Claudia rolled her eyes and began bringing out her separate ingredients, the latter of which caused Soren to shudder for a completely new reason now. The Moonshadow’s head was staring deep into his soul, causing Soren to look away, his stomach churning in response.

He regained his composure as Claudia sprinkled some ingredients on to the head and began whispering her incarnation so faintly that Soren couldn’t make it out. He was always frightened by the fact his sister’s eyes went purple and then black, but his attention was quickly swept elsewhere.

A storm was forming in the distance, from previously clear skies, and Soren could hear the low growl of thunder and a few distant sparks of lightning danced across his eyes. What the hell? He thought before a purple light flew from the eyes and mouth of the Moonshadow head.

It was directed straight below the storm, the tracking spell was drawing them towards it. The initial solid purple light transformed into small hues, illuminating the way as they fell slowly from the sky. 

“Gotcha,” Claudia smiled menacingly, like a predator stalking their prey and Soren found himself shudder for the third time.

//////

The next 24 hours were some of the darkest Rayla could remember throughout her life. She didn’t know why she’d become infatuated with the human before her, but she was. In a total of a couple of weeks, he’d already changed her viewing on humans. Where she was told they were cold, he was compassionate. Where they were meant to be greedy he was selfless. He was everything that was good in a human or an elf.  
From what little she understood, he’d been through a lot. The scars on his body and back, still edged in her mind, and she couldn’t help but feel remorse for all the pain that he had evidentially been through, yet never showed any visible trauma. 

She hadn’t known him long, yet she couldn’t see herself going further on this journey without Callum. They had a connection. A real connection. She felt safe and like herself around him for the first time since her parents had left to go to the dragon guard. She didn’t know what to do with all this information, she just willed that he would be okay.

“I just want you to be okay again,” she barely whispered by the side of his bed. “Why did you have to go an’ be the hero?”

“Because that’s who he is,” Ezran’s voice startled Rayla but she visibly relaxed at his sad smile.

When Rayla didn’t speak, Ezran broke the silence,

“You’ve been with him a lot,” Ezran began 

“Well someone’s gotta look after him,” She answered quickly

“I meant over the course of the journey so far,” Ezran replied with a small smile playing on his lips.

Rayla took a second before replying, “He’s… different,” 

“He likes you too you know,” Ezran’s smile grew even wider as Rayla’s cheeks heated up 

“What?... I-I don’t… what made you think that?” She mentally chastised herself for being so nervous when answering.

“It’s ok,” Ezran giggled “I haven’t seen him smile as much since he started talking to u, in fact, I haven’t really seen him happy in years. He’s… been through a lot, more than he’s ever told me.”

The sentence both made Rayla’s cheeks take on pink colouring as well as cause her to look at Callum beside her with saddened eyes. She’d ask him about it when he woke up. If he woke up. Rayla shook the thought as Ezran started sniffling. Andromeda was there in a heartbeat.

“I’ve never been much good at hiding my emotions,” he said after he’d calmed down a bit, “Callum always sat me down and talked to me about my emotions and let me know he was always there for me, that he was always guarding me,” tears began to gather in Ezran’s eyes and it broke Rayla’s heart.

“He just never thinks about himself, H-he only does the selfless thing. But what about me? Haven’t I lost enough? I need him, he can’t die he… just can’t,” the last bit came as a whisper as Rayla and Andromeda enveloped him in a hug.

Sleep soon took Ezran, as Andromeda carried him to his guest room, he was quite heavy but she managed and it brought a smile on her face to see Andromeda happy. She was always quite serious every time Rayla had seen her and she never quite seemed to let loose unless it was around the small prince. She’d have to ask her why that was later. 

For now, she sat by Callum, daring a hand to gently caress his hair while he seemed to sleep peacefully. She needed him, she knew that much, but she also sighed that the mission came first. And she didn’t want to ruin the friendship they’d forged with feelings she wasn’t even sure of what their meaning was. 

His breathing turned raspy immediately and laboured. Rayla’s heart plummeted as she began shaking his shoulders violently, completely helpless. 

“Callum no you’ve got to stay with me!” Tears rimmed her eyes.

//////

Callum awoke in the dungeon again, the Katolian dungeon, where Viren had tortured him senseless for years. He thought he’d been free of this place forever but, of course, his luck would not allow this. He struggled in vain as a figure in a hooded cloak approached him, lurking just in the shadows.

“Long time no see, Viren,” Callum couldn’t help but spit out the name with disgust as he readied himself for, what would probably be, one of the harsher torture sessions. He only hoped that Rayla and Ezran had gotten far away. He was stunned at the figure that walked out from the shadows, only to reveal… himself.

“Not quite bud,” he said in a sickly sweet tone, “we’ve got some things to discuss,” he walked over and pressed a hand to the giant purple scar on Callum’s chest, causing him to wince and start gasping.

“Primal magic has failed you, it’s only damaged you, made you weak,” he began, “Dark magic is so much more, the possibilities are endless,” Dark Callum’s eyes seemed to glisten at his own description of the art.

“No,” Callum glared at his darker self and felt disgust ferment in his stomach.

“No?” The latter questioned in a tone that sent shivers down his spine.

“No!” He resolved, “Dark Magic is an abomination, it only takes and eventually the blood price is paid, always!” He spat, drawing out as much as he could whilst being chained to the wall.

“Tell me something, how is it any different from killing for food?” Dark Callum asked in a tone that was evidentially rhetorical as he continued. “It’s not you see. We, humans, were given nothing, and we made ourselves their equals. It’s a necessity to be able to survive!” The last bit was bellowed into his face.

“But humans can do primal magic,” Callum was visibly growing irritated at his darker self’s short-sightedness.

The latter broke out laughing as he took Callum’s chin in between his thumb and index finger,

“You call what you did, magic?” He whispered into his ear. “That was barely a sneeze. Primal magic isn’t suited to humans, DARK MAGIC IS YOUR DESTINY,”

“Take my hand and see it for yourself,” Callum hesitated but didn’t reject it, after all, there was some truth to what he was saying. “Don’t you wanna defend yourself from Viren? Don’t you want to feel less helpless? Don’t you want to save Ezran?”

Callum knew he was none of these things, especially not helpless, but he couldn’t fight the fact it was gnawing at his mind and casting doubt. He reached out tentatively 

“Yesss, take it, feel the power!” His darker self chanted.

“Callum! No!” Rayla’s voice rang out as she appeared next to Callum, with pleading violet eyes.

“Ignore her Callum, YOU CAN’T ESCAPE THIS,” His evil self boomed.

“This isn’t you Callum, this isn’t who you are and what ya stand for,” she looked directly into his eyes and he felt his conflict ebb away. His darker self was unmoved.

“YOUR DESTINY IS ALREADY WRITTEN,” He bellowed again and thrust his hand, trying to make contact t with Callum’s.

Callum threw his hand away from the contact and shouted back.

“No! Destiny is a book you write yourself!” 

“You are a fool,” Dark Callum stated before he ripped out Callum’s heart from within his chest.

Callum went loose in his shackles as he felt the air leave his body, slowly. He watched as Rayla tried to help him and heard her voice, but it wasn’t from her mouth, it seemed to be in his head only. The pain was all he felt; from Viren’s torture, from his father’s death, from his mother’s death, his final conversation with the King. All he felt was the pain.

Pain   
Pain   
Pain   
Pain

The word swirled around his head and he felt a new emotion subside within him as the air all left his body and was replaced with something new. He should’ve been dead with no more air, but something else fuelled him: rage.

He felt it overbear him as he felt the texture of his skin change, only for it to be replaced with a calm  
Soothing of his mother, massaging his huge scar. Callum was wheezing uncontrollably now,

“Breathe son, just breathe,” she soothed him and he felt himself calm down.

“I just feel so angry at everything, I can’t keep it all in,” he said between laboured breaths.

“Anger is within us all and to say it is not useful is a fool’s outlook, there is no completion without some anger, no strengthening without rebuilding, no rebuilding without hurt and no hurt without anger,” She said and Callum was making sense of it.

“But doesn’t that just bring destruction?” He queried   
“Tell me, son, if you touch the sun does it burn you?” She asked with a smile played across her lips.

“Of course,” he stared confusedly at her.

“But the sun is also needed for flora to grow?” Callum’s face must have shown recognition as Sarai began smiling more fondly.

“You see, the sun is like everything, it requires equilibrium. While it can devastate and damage and engulf, it can also heal, repair and regrow. Do you see?”

He did.

The sun required equilibrium just as everything did, and anger was part of everybody’s equilibrium. But rather than let it consume you, it can be used to help one heal and become better. That was it! The sun primal was about fierce warriors but also about healing, about being harsh, but gentle. Firm but soft.

“To know something truly and deeply, You must know it with your head, hand and heart, mind, body and spirit”

Callum knew this truly and deeply, he felt a fire rise up inside his stomach and course through his veins. He knew his rejection of dark magic was the way of the sun primal and that he had understood the place of the sun in the world as both dangerous and beautiful, where anger can lead one to understand the most about themselves.

“I love you with all of me, and I always will,” Sarai seemed to blink back some tears as Callum felt his head swirl and his eyes to open.

//////

Rayla looked on in horror as Callum seemed to fall in and out of rasping breaths. She felt utterly helpless to do anything. She did the only thing she could and held him close.

“Please Callum, wake up,” she shook him. No response.

“Please,” she whispered, ‘here goes nothing I suppose’ she thought

“Callum… I-I…” like you, but she never got to say the words as his eyes fluttered open and he stole a needy gasp of air from his surroundings. Rayla flushed a deep scarlet as she attempted to save the situation.

“Oh good, you’re awake now!” She tried to sound nonchalant but failed miserably.

Callum chuckled,” miss me?” he replied cheekily as Rayla began hitting him lightly.

“Don’t you ever do that again, stop being a hero, people care about you too,” She was smiling but there was a pain behind her eyes.

Callum recognised this and took her hand in his own.

“I’ll try?” He supplied, Rayla was clearly unimpressed but allowed the matter to drop.

“How long have you been sitting there? How long have I been out?” He tried to move the conversation on

“About a day, to both questions,” she replied slightly bashfully and when Callum didn’t reply, she continued the conversation 

“I-I thought I was gonna lose you,” at his silent expression, she let her head drop slowly, hair falling in her face. “Silly, isn’t it, I barely know you and I already can’t stand the fact of losing you,” 

Callum stared wide-eyed at the girl in front of him. She was unlike anything he’d ever come across. Picking up some courage he didn’t know he had, he brushed a loose strand of her hair behind her ear and used his finger to tilt her chin upwards.

They stared at each other for some time before Callum made the first move.

“I don’t know why either but I feel the same. There’s something about you means calm for me, trust even. And that’s something I don’t give out easily, and I feel it’s time for me to talk to you about it all,” 

He steadied his breathing and recalled the painful memories of his past, starting with the death of his father and ending with the events of a fortnight ago. Rayla listened intently the whole time and felt her heart drop several times over. How could someone have been through so much, yet remain so strong, so fierce? She wasn’t sure how she’s fare but knew it wouldn’t be anything near to how Callum had.

“Oh, Callum… I’m so, so sorry,” it was the only thing she could say

“It’s not your fault,” he said looking at her with sad eyes.

“Is that where all your injuries are from?” She finally mustered the courage to ask 

“Well that and a certain Moonshadow elf,” he smiled a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

She laughed and slapped his shoulder lightly, and looked deep into his eyes,

“How can you remain so hopeful? So strong despite everything,” she winced slightly at the straightness of her question but was reassured when he laughed at her reaction. A deep laugh that made her stomach glow internally.

“Honestly? Ezran. He’s my rock and I, his, there’s nothing I wouldn’t do for him I don’t think. I’m doing it for him, staying strong and protecting… well two people now,” he let his head duck slightly so her eyes didn’t catch his blush.

“Well, I’m glad. But stop being the hero, please, we can do this together, all of us. We can make a change,” they regarded each other for a long time and both parties felt themselves leaning in.

Only for the doors to be opened wide and Max bounding in and leaping onto Callum’s chest, causing him to wince, laugh and complain all at once, leading to more laughter from the group that had just entered.  
Ezran came into the bed and hugged his brother tightly while Max continued to pepper his face with licks. 

Ezran looked up and hit his brother on the shoulder.

“Don’t do that again,” he embraced his brother once more and Callum laughed.

“Anyone else wanna hit me,” he smiled and Rayla looked away, but was unable to avoid the quizzical smirk of Andromeda, causing her to blush more.

“No, but I’d like to thank you,” Runaan came in with a small dragon on his shoulder, nipping on the elf’s ears lightly, causing the group to burst out laughing before he continued.

“You have shown great courage, and devotion to both a people you are at war with and to a being that you have been taught to hate… just as I had been taught to hate humans. While I can’t say I like you per se, I will admit I respect you. Thank you for saving our prince.” He concluded, and was that a small smile tugging at his lips?

“I appreciate it, but it’s my honour, really. The Prince deserves life and we all deserve peace. I’d do it all over again,” and it was true, he would.

“What did I just say?” Rayla and Ezran said in unison. Rayla snapped forward with such force, she knocked a candle to the floor, causing the carpet to catch fire. She panicked quickly and tried to put it out, but to no avail.

While everyone was panicking, Callum could feel the flame inside him and merely lifted his hand out and the flame disappeared into his palm, leaving a wake of gaping faces at his actions.

“B-but how? I thought you had the sky arcanum?” Rayla rattled her question off shakily. Before Callum could answer, Lujanne appeared and answered.

“Because he’s lost his sky arcanum, correct?” She directed the question to Callum, who nodded his head slowly. He heavily sighed before speaking.

“I had a vision during my coma, I saw a dark version of myself who convinced me that it was primal magic that was harming me and that Dark Magic was my destiny. And… I’m ashamed to say I nearly did,” Callum couldn’t bring himself to look at Rayla, who now had a face of confusion and hurt.

“Then the dark version of myself ripped out my heart and I couldn’t breathe. But it was so much more than that, it was like the sky arcanum was leaving my body, leaving my true emotions. And then I was left with anger.” He raised his head to look at Ezran fondly 

“I saw mom. She helped me see that anger and rage help the world keep equilibrium and, though it seems to be just destruction, it is also healing, emotional healing. Just like the sun and the sun primal,” At the group’s blank expression, Callum sighed.

“Look all I know is I’ve had this rage in me for several years,” he steeled himself before continuing, “and during my coma, it all my sense to me, that the rage balances me out and to not let it consume me. That’s the secret of the sun primal.” He concluded and looked to all the confused faces, well all but Lujanne were confused.

“I believe we’d all have trouble explaining our primal connection,” Lujanne retorted fondly.

The group seemed to agree and dropped their questions for the time being. Lujanne spoke once more, looking towards the brothers. 

“Callum, if you’re feeling better, would you and Ezran like to accompany me around the nexus. I may have some sun primal books somewhere,” She asked gently.

Callum stood slowly, grateful to feel that the only pain was in his chest, not his head or feet. He nodded and walked out with Ezran and Lujanne, Max in tow. Leaving Rayla, Andromeda and Runaan in the room. Andromeda spoke first.

“So… ya stayed here the whole time?” It was directed at Rayla.

“Y-ye so what?” She cursed herself for sounding so defensive.

Andromeda laughed, “Ya nae have tae worry dear, I ken humans are mostly horrid. But I mostly like him, he’s fearless, carin’ and he’s feckin saved our prince,” she said the last bit by scratching Zym’s head.

“Yeah I guess he’s pretty great,” Rayla felt a pink tinge in her cheeks. “I just feel so bad for his past, he explained it to me and I promised I wouldn’t tell anyone, so don’t ask, but he’s so much stronger than just the fighter we thought he was.” It wasn’t normal for Moonshadow’s to express this emotion, even when it was minuscule.

“Just don’t do anything to jeopardise the mission,” It was honestly not the response she expected from Runaan. Her face must have shown as much as he responded.

“What? He’s not the worst thing. Plus, he… kind of made me look like a child in combat, something not many people can say. He has my respect. Just be careful.” With that Rayla took her leave, after all, she was exhausted and then the sun had nearly set, leaving Andromeda and Runaan alone.

“Ya Ken she likes him?” Andromeda teased 

Runaan sighed “she’s not my little girl anymore, she’s a real warrior and she can take care of herself. And… honestly? The boy’s growing on me,” When Andromeda had to stifle her laugh, Runaan glared at her.

“And. Not. A. Word. About this to either of them,”

“Me? I’d never,”

“Also, I understand why you’ve grown close to the younger boy and I’m happy for you… so I’m sorry,” 

“Who are ya and what have ye done with Runaan,” she giggled 

Runaan merely rolled his eyes and looked at her and gave her a stern look, although it was betrayed by the happiness in his eyes.

///////  
“Is it ready?” Aaravos asked the two assassins through the stars. He could see them but they could merely hear him.

“Yes, when should we move?” The female asked 

“Convene with your third party member and await instruction on the Xadian side of the breach, but don’t let Regem see you,” Aaravos calmly answered.

“Shouldn’t be too hard… he’s blind,” the young man started giggling at his own joke before he was violently thrown to the floor by an unknown force.

“Do not! Affect this plan! You are nothing but a contingency, but so help me god I’ll kill you where you stand if you act like a child. Do you understand me, boy,” Aaravos never really raises his voice but, when he did, it was positively frightening.

“S-sorry sir, I understand,” the young man was visibly frightened and hoped his voice wouldn’t crack too much.

“Good, if Viren manages to rally the pentarchy, it will become critical to take the little prince out of play. Failure is not an option,” his tone left nothing to be argued with.

“It will be done sir, we won’t fail you,” the woman answered, helping her brother from the floor.

“I hope you won’t, for your sake,” and with that, Aaravos left them. 

Nothing would stop him from retaking Xadia, he would make those who opposed him drown in their own blood.

They would burn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genuinely can’t stop myself from writing Raylllum but I feel they’re having a connection. And they’re from different backgrounds so it happens differently.
> 
> Also, Runaan beginning to like Callum is because Runaan is a warrior through and through. So, I believe, Callum risking his life to save the Dragon Prince, would lead Runaan to respecting Callum.
> 
> Aaravos is obviously scary.
> 
> Again please let know about my writing, it really helps.
> 
> Next up: Soren and Claudia find the group, Andromeda shares a secret with Ezran, Callum has a chat with Lujanne and Viren has a meeting with the Pentarchy. It’s gonna be a good one.
> 
> Also I’m thinking of starting a University AU that’s mainly Rayllum based. Thoughts?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry 😐

Viren approached the meeting point with a certain amount of nervousness about his current situation. Obviously, it was fantastic that the leaders of the other four nations had agreed to see him but, he could not help the nerves at the thought of needing the other armies for his invasion plans.

After dismounting and making his way to the dome, weapon-less due to a less than courteous guard, Viren entered the dole and saw the other monarchs chatting idly in the middle.

Florian was a heavily built man with blonde hair tied back in a small ponytail, a full beard, pale blue eyes, and a fair complexion. His kind nature could be seen as misleading to his enemies, as he was quite the imposing figure.

To his left was Fareeda, a woman with red hair tied back in a bun and bangs falling towards the right side of her face, green eyes and a fair complexion. The only thing that outmatched her beauty was her silver tongue.

Talking to them was Ahling, an aged man with greying black hair and a beard, a dark complexion and hazel eyes. The man was seen as very long and funny but was a sheep. This means that Ahling could be used to further Viren’s cause but, should his plan fall through, Viren would have to deal with Ahling opposing him. The chubby man spoke first.

“Greetings, King Viren! I think I speak for us all when I say we were deeply saddened by King Harrow’s murder, but we are pleased to see Katolis has bounced back strongly,” he said softly 

“Yes, it has been a trying couple of weeks, of which I have felt humbled to take the crown while we look for Prince Ezran and the traitorous Callum. He has still kidnapped the young Prince. He may well have killed the young boy, for Xadia.”

The collective gasp from the last statement stilled the room completely.

“Callum, working with the Xadians? But why?” Fareeda asked, shocked.

“One can never be sure why young minds act as they do,” A new voice entered the dome.

Aanya was a young girl with dirty blonde hair tied back in a half-finished ponytail, yellow eyes, and a tan complexion. She was wise and spoke clearly and fully.

“He seemed distant for the last couple of years… he must have finally reached the limit.” She said casually, “let us begin the meeting,”

Viren nodded and went to the middle of the room, unravelling his mad of the world as he was walking.

“Xadia has taken the first step in their conquest for the human kingdoms, by taking our king. If we let them, Xadians will become a plague on our lands. The only possible cure is to strike first and strike hard. They will come for us all!” He began and sprinkled some powder on the map and the whole room came to life after the incantation.

“Dragons have been spotted over the towns of Katolis. I ask you, are they sightseeing? Are they having a vacation? No. They are here to strike fear into our hearts and minds. But we cannot let them push us over… we must show them how strong a united front of the Pentarchy is, how we won’t let them push us around as if we are lesser beings,” to further his point, Viren had images of elves with red and demonic eyes slice at the monarch’s throats as well as dragons dipping over Queen Fareeda’s throne, causing her to recoil.

“Join Katolis and we can fight back!”

Ahling spoke first “King Viren I see your issue and your grief, if everyone is in the agreement you shall have Neolandia’s support,” 

“Yes, if everyone is unanimous, in Evenere you will find strength,” Fareeda added

“Agreed, in unanimity Del Bar shall join the fight,” Florian said.

“Brilliant, simply brilliant. Queen Aanya, what say you,” Viren asked, convinced it would be ‘yes’.

“I can’t possibly see the benefit in this, I’m not so easily persuaded by the flashy map and some visual effects,” Aanya said, disdainfully.

“After all Katolis has done for Duren? You turn your back to us now, when we need it most.” Viren couldn’t quite keep the spite out of his voice.

“Duren will forever be grateful to Katolis for that fateful day, however, don’t think you are the only nation that lost that day. And when conditions oneself in the presence of royalty, it is courteous to keep ones spite to oneself,” Aanya was far from finished.

“Furthermore I will not send one million of my good women and men to fight in a war that we should be actively looking to de-escalate,” she added 

“De-escalate?” Viren was flabbergasted by this small girl.

“Yes, it’s the opposite of escalating,” Aanya almost couldn’t keep the smirk from her voice.

Viren pinched the bridge of his nose, breathing deep breaths before talking.

“This is why we shouldn’t have children in this meeting,” Viren tried to goad a response out of her.

“I may be a child King Viren, but apparently I’m the least impulsive of us all. You gave us but a two-minute speech and nothing more but your suspicions. Besides, I hardly call ‘I’ll do what everyone else does’ an answer.

Ahling laughed a hearty laugh, that did nothing for Viren but set his blood to boil with anger. Eventually, he calmed himself.

“A very fair point, Queen Aanya, maybe we acted too rashly. I’m sorry Viren but, if we’re not unanimous, you won’t have my support,”

“As am Viren but I must pull out,” 

“And I,” 

Viren suddenly couldn’t contain his anger and snapped harshly at every party.  
“Fools! When the world comes crashing down on the lot of you, and you realise I was right, it will be too late. You will all pay! Mark. My. Words.” 

And with that Viren, bitterly, left the dome towards his horse. Seething at being embarrassed at his own meeting.

“They’ll pay. They’ll all pay.”

///////:

“You wanted to talk?” Callum looked quizzically at the older Moonshadow in front of him, as his brother played with a very cute dragon prince, Callum would draw him later.

“Don’t sound so surprised, you’re quite the specimen, my boy. A human to have connected with two arcana? It’s unheard of even for elves.”

“Uhhhhh… thanks?” Callum was at a blank on how he should react to this knowledge he was now privy to.

“As much as it is a compliment, that’s not why I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to show you some sun primal books and some sky magic book.,” now Callum was really confused.

“I thought you said I lost my arcanum?”

“I admit it may have been hasty to assume this, although, you already seemed to have had a diminished connection to the Sky Arcanum even before attempting the storm spell,” Lujanne clearly wanted some answers, so Callum tried to be as vague about his situation as he could.

“In short… Dark Magic. I was being used for it. But I don’t feel that the sky arcanum has gone, merely that it’s locked away inside my body somewhere. I can still feel the wind pulse around, it’s just a lot weaker.”

“I see now, you have none castor magic, Callum.” At his blank face, Lujanne continued.

“While it is correct that every being born in Xadia is connected to a Primal source, humans readily forget that it is, in fact, entirely possible for an elf to be unable to cast magic. Take the elves you are travelling with, for example, while they can still use their full Moonshadow form, they are unable from casting magic without a moon opal. I believe that is your connection with the sun Primal and it is what you have now been subjected to due to your hammered Sky arcanum.”

Callum was nodding.

“So what can I do with none casting sun magic?”

“Naturally, you will become stronger at midday, but you may start to find yourself more tired in the evenings, albeit not by much. You will also be able to practice healing magic, as it isn’t necessary to require for you to use any runes or incantations. Though runes tattooed on your body will make the process quicker for healing. I have a book on healing that you may take with you on this journey.”

Callum was dumbfounded by all this knowledge that Lujanne had. “How do you know so much about sun magic if you’re a moon mage?”  
“I get very bored if I’m honest, it’s nice to have company.” Lujanne smiled warmly at Callum.

“Let’s try and heal that nasty gash of yours,” Lujanne lead him into one of the doors which revealed a library. Lujanne searches for a while befriend bringing back a rather beefy book and flicking through the pages.

“Ah-ha! Here we are,” she smiled proudly and presented the book to Callum, who had taken his shirt off to be able to look at his wound.

“I can see why Rayla likes you,” Callum was completely taken aback by the statement and began floundering about, blushing furiously.

“R-Rayla? What do you m-mean. She… doesn’t like me? And uhhhh… thanks?” Callum infernally cringed at the sequence while Lujanne simply laughed.

“You are welcome dear, but I’ll take you getting so flustered as a fact that you might like her?” She said cheekily.

“I-uh-I… don’t know.” He admitted, albeit sourly. “I’ve just always had difficulty trusting people and she’s made me so comfortable. It almost feels too natural with her, and I’m just waiting for something to go wrong, for the betrayal that I seemed to have been destined with.” He looked down at his hands.

“If you feel comfortable with him, you must not allow past experiences to plague your future. I truly feel sorry that things have occurred in your life to make such a strong and brave boy feel like that. But… might I suggest some advice?” Callum nodded for her to continue.

“Trust. Is like the moon… when only half of it is there, does that mean the other half simply doesn’t exist? No. It’s the same with you and Rayla. If one party doesn’t trust the other then it doesn’t mean it won’t work out.” Callum was doubtful.

“No, that doesn’t make sense. Trust should be present in both parties. I shouldn’t indulge anything until I can really trust her.” Callum would trust her eventually, but that was battle for him to have internally.

“Glad my wisdom helped,” Lujanne smiled smugly.

“It didn’t! It was wrong,” Callum replied, exasperated.

“Was it wrong? Or was it… differently true,” she said, smug expression ever-present.

Callum rolled his eyes and smiled as he began reading through the healing section and putting it into practice.

You must rid yourself of all negative thoughts and energy before attempting any healing on yourself, or others. You must reach deep inside you for the heat, making dangerously clear that it cannot be anger heat. Once complete, hover your hands over the wound and slowly place your hand after it begins glowing white light. Repeating will only make things easier.

It was going… surprisingly well. He could feel the dark magic leaving his wound, it made sense. The sun primal was one of the key combatants against dark magic. But he was not strong enough at healing to be able to heal the whole thing, getting up to a quarter. It would leave a huge scar, but then again, so would most of Callum. He shook the bitter thought and turned to Lujanne after putting his shirt back on. 

“Thanks, Lujanne, I needed that.”

Lujanne simply smiled and watched the boy walk away.

/////

“Come now ma Prince lets get yous to bed,” Andromeda held a tired-looking Dragon Prince in her arms and couldn’t help but smile.

“Awwww,” Ezran and Zym seemed to moan at the same time, Andromeda laughed heartily.

“A don’t think your brother would be best pleased if you were tired tomorrow,” Ezran nodded and walked towards his and Callum’s quarters.

“Thanks, mum,” as soon as he said it, Ezran froze and immediately started back-pedalling. “I’m sorry it kind of slipped out… I-I’m sorry. Sorry,” Andromeda got over her initial surprise and smiled fondly at Ezran.

“It’s alright. I-I sort of see ya as one of my little ones,” Ezran smiled happily.

“Do you have any children?” Ezran regretted asking the question as soon as he saw Andromeda’s face drop.

“A did. My little Adair. He was so young an’ free. I loved him so much.” A small tear started in Andromeda’s eyes and Ezran came up and enveloped the older woman in a kind hug.

“You don’t have to talk about it. I’m sorry for asking,” Andromeda looked up from the crook of Ezran’s shoulder into his kind eyes.

“It’s nae your fault. It’s good to talk about stuff sometimes,” Ezran met her eyes and smiled sadly.

“You…y-you remind me of my mom,” Andromeda almost gasped out loud at the statement, but settled and gave Ezran a kind look.

“A heard she was a brave warrior an’ a beautiful woman. I’ll take it as a big compliment,” she said cheekily as Ezran giggled.

“All I thought I had left was Callum, and I love him so much and he loves me. But he doesn’t think of himself at all, only about defending me. It hurts me to see him hurt himself, but I know he won’t stop.”

“Have ya tried talkin’ to him about this?” She nudged gently

“Not really, I find it hard to because I know he’ll blame himself some more. He’s been through a lot.”

Andromeda hugged him a little tighter. “He’s a tough lad. He’ll always look after yous because you’re all each other have now,”  
“No,” Ezran replies looking into Andromeda’s eyes 

“No?” Andromeda questioned.

“No,” Ezran affirmed before continuing. “We’re not all each other have. We have you and Rayla and even Runaan, despite how grumpy he usually is. You’re our new family. Of course, I didn’t forget you, buddy!” Ezran exclaimed, giggling, as Zym jumped onto his chest, peppering him with zappy kisses.

“Yer right Ezran, we are kinda family, and ok you can have one more hour of flight training and I’ll be supervising you,” Andromeda tried for authoritative, but Ezran could see how her eyes deceived her and ran off happily, Zym in tow.

///////

Rayla was making her final lap of the perimeter, it was a boring job but one she had to do to ensure the safety of both the group and the Nexus. She’s finally felt a weight lift off of her chest since Callum went into his coma. 

They’d been growing closer and closer each day, and she knew what she was feeling and could only hope he felt the same. Her mind kept playing over and over than the fact they’d leant in, surely that meant that he felt the same way, didn’t it? Or was her mind playing tricks on her?

She suddenly felt ever so tired and began dragging her feet across the floor. Was that the birds? Oh no. With her last ounce of consciousness, she managed to snag a rose and planted her thumb into the thorn.

“Well… do it,” Claudia pressured Soren as he raised his sword, albeit with a contrite look on his face.

“I’ve… I’ve never killed someone who was sleeping before, it doesn’t seem… sporting,” Claudia groaned at her brothers conflicted words.

“How long does she have to be awake for it to be sporting? Five seconds? Ten?” Soren normally would have said yes to five, but this was a dangerous assassin.

“One second.”

“Okay, on three. One… two…” Claudia began but was cut short as Rayla swept both their legs and sunk into a defensive stance.

“B-but how did you resist the song,” Claudia was dumbfounded.

“Bit difficult to sleep with a thorn poking into ya,” Rayla revealed the rose with a glare at the pair and flicked out her swords.

Rayla watched with exasperation as the blonde crown guard started swinging his sword around his front for a long time before she groaned at his antics. 

“Is this a talent show? Or are we gonna fight?” Soren took a minute to think through Rayla’s statement before letting his face drop momentarily and then lunging forward with speed a precision that caught Rayla off guard.

Soren nicked the inside of Rayla’s sleeve and caused her to fully focus. She parried each of his powerful blows. He was obviously stronger than her, so Rayla would need to use her agility to pull the fight in her favour. She needed to warm the others.

Soren took a particularly large swing which Rayla dodged with grace. Unfortunately for Soren, it left his broadsword sheathed in the tree and him, by addition, exposed.

Rayla took her chance and jumped high into the air, blades in hand, ready to defend herself and her friends. Only to be hit with a strong kick to her midsection, sending her flying. The human’s agility was slightly surprising but she regained her composure as Soren flew the air to stab downwards on her head.

She rolled just in time and kicked herself to her feet and threw one of her blades towards Soren, which he intercepted with his blade. Continuing her momentum forward, Rayla picked up her other blade effortlessly and switched them into their hook forms. She parried Soren’s counter and went for his feet.

Soren simply stood on the blades. “That’s not a thing in sword fighting,” 

Rayla smirked as she drove upwards, launching Soren into his ass and smirked downwards at him, a smug expression written all over her face. 

“Ohhh, anymore sword fighting tips? I’m eager to learn,” She readied herself for the final strike before she was distracted,

“Soren!” Claudia cried, causing Rayla to turn. Big mistake.

Soren cut the inside of Rayla’s knee, causing her to cuss and lose balance. Soren didn’t let up as he drove his shoulder into her stomach a drove her toward a mud pool and threw her in.

Rayla was frantic to ready he swords towards Claudia, but the dark mage was a step ahead. She threw a luminous green goop onto her blades before reciting an incantation. Suddenly, Rayla’s blades grew painstakingly hot, and she was forced to discharge her weapons into the pool below her.

“Any last words elf?” Soren was snide.

“Ow,” Rayla had seen a small movement to her left and knew who it was.

“Ow?” Soren was confused, but couldn’t reflect fully on the words as he was struck in the upper back with a shuriken, causing him to drop and Rayla to escape with her blades.

Claudia was at his side in an instant, readying a spell.

“Who’s there!” She demanded coldly.

Callum emerged from the tree line, fists clenched and eyes cold. It shocked Rayla to see him like this. Even when fighting him, the only time she had seen his eyes similar to that was when Runaan said he’d kill his brother.

“Claudia.”   
“Callum. You’re a traitor, you betrayed your nation.” Claudia was spiteful 

“Don’t you talk to me about betrayal,” Callum didn’t shout but his anger carried through.

“It was a necessary cost for the future of Katolis,” a well-drilled response and Callum snapped.

“A necessary cost? Is that what you fucking believe? I trusted you, confided in you, KISSED you. And you saw what the monster you call a father was doing to me. Chained up like a slave, tortured as if I was nothing. Stealing my magic for nothing else than personal projects. Some of which he used on me. You think that’s fucking necessary!” Callum was beyond seething and his knuckles began to glow a bit. Rayla suddenly understood Callum’s misgivings about Claudia and his trust issues.

“You should have given yourself willingly, to further the cause,” Claudia was giving nothing away about her true emotions, but Soren was looking slightly worriedly at his sister.

“Willingly!” Callum roared. “You heard me screaming in pain, begging for it to end. The last thing I laid eye contact with before I was waterboarded for the hundredth time, was your eyes. You just looked at me and left. You broke me, Claudia. And I won’t let you break anyone else.”

“If it’s going to be like that,” Claudia narrowed her eyes, Callum was beyond gone in her eyes.

Rayla couldn’t believe what she had heard. Claudia had seen what happened to Callum and watched him be waterboarded? Rayla herself had been waterboarded but only once and not to its full extent during her training. It was not pleasant. Rayla couldn’t help but feel anger towards those two humans and she’d have to console Callum later.

“Don’t do this Claudia, I won’t let you hurt anyone here.”

“I won’t let you betray your country.” With that, Claudia roared an incantation as Soren raised his sword to fight.

“Daednu, esir dna lliflluf ym gniddib,” she screamed as the ground began to shake beneath them.

Callum and Rayla stared wide-eyed as bones seemed to pierce through the ground. Arms hauled up bony carcasses, weapons in hand. They moved slowly but were obviously deadly. There must’ve been forty or fifty of them.

“Oh, shit,” was all that Rayla could muster.

“Need some assistance,” Runaan and Andromeda appeared with Max in tow

“Ezran an’ the Dragon Prince are safe with Lujanne,” Andromeda audibly gasped at the portrayal of horrifying dark magic in front of her.

“Defend the prince!” Rayla yelled and the group ran forward at the undead in front of them.

Rayla struck several bodies (if you could even call them that) in a spinning jump, using her blades as a tornado-like motion. She continued her graceful onslaught, Callum right beside her, using his throwing knives as regular knives. 

They moved in tandem and flowed like a river when she went high he went low and vice versa, they had an unspoken agreement to watch each other’s backs as they tore through enemy after enemy. Andromeda and Runaan were faring the same as they were worked almost effortlessly against the enemy.

Claudia uttered another incantation and the bodies suddenly became stronger. Soren soon started his attack on Runaan as Andromeda became separated from him. They were evenly matched and no one seemed to be getting the upper hand. 

So engrossed in his combat, Runaan didn’t see the enemies encroaching on his back. Callum threw his throwing knife and it embedded itself into Soren’s arm, giving Runaan a chance to spin and defend himself, although he was struck a couple of times.

It left Callum exposed and he was stabbed shallowly. He merely gritted his teeth and snapped the neck expertly of his assailant. Rayla stared wide-eyed at his antics, half impressed and a little concerned that he brushed that off as nothing.

Claudia could feel everything crashing down upon her. There was no way she’s been able to defeat all these warriors. They were too strong. She needed a distraction to get her and Soren away from the battlefield. She stared at Callum for a bit and saw his flawless crushing of his enemies with the elven girl next to him, they moved perfectly in sync.

Even if she did think she could get her old Calum back, he would never forgive her for this. Releasing the tooth of a soul serpent she kept on her necklace. She took a blow dart and took aim at her target, and it hit true.

Max yelped at the intrusion and began shaking his head violently, trying to fight the infection of dark magic that was taking him over. His eyes began to turn purple and his fur turned a colourless grey..in

“Kcatta eht fle,” Claudia instructed and Max began snarling and running towards Rayla who was just fighting the last of her assailants, several cuts in varying length littered along her body. 

Callum watched it horror as he saw what was unfolding in front of him. This wasn’t Max, Claudia had done something to him, and he was running towards… Rayla. She’d never see it coming, she’d die, Max was lovely but could be ruthless, should the moment call for it. Callum knew what he had to do.

All the happy memories flooded through Callum’s head as tears brimmed in his eyes. Max was nearly upon Rayla, a few more strides and she’d be dead. He exhaled, took aim and let fly as his tear rolled down his cheek.

Time seemed to slow down as the knife flew through the air, Callum sank to his knees suddenly and couldn’t bring himself to watch the impact. He heard it and looked up to see Max’s lifeless body centimetres away from an astounded Rayla. Tears continued to fall from Callum’s face. What kind of monster was he? He knew deep down that he had to, but he couldn’t shake the feeling.

Claudia quickly whisked Soren away from the battlefield after he’d knocked Andromeda down, throwing a smoke experiment she’d devised. Soren looked up and saw Callum. His chance to make his father proud seemed to take control over every other thought. He moved to strike when a chain wrapped around his arm and yanked him into the cover of the forest.

“What the shit!” Soren shouted at his enemy.  
It was Corvus, from Amaya’s battalion. “I was given orders to stop any harm from coming to the general’s nephews.”

“You’re a traitor,” Claudia snuck up behind Corvus, striking him in the head with a rock, rendering his body unconscious.

Soren and Claudia looked gingerly at the man and, after checking his pulse. Carried him away to where their horses were.

///////

All Callum felt was pain, as he held Max’s lifeless body in his hands. Rayla could only watch on with sorrow as she saw Callum’s puffy eyes and tear stains. She knelt next to him, engulfing him in a hug and a silent show of support.

Callum turned fully into the hug and let himself fall into Rayla’s arms, as she stroked his hair soothingly. He spoke in a low whisper.

“I hate her. If I see her again I’ll kill her,” Rayla winced at the pain she felt emanating from him.

“I’m gonna miss you bud, all those times we’ve spent together, having each other’s backs, stealing jelly tarts for Ezran and when you peed in the throne room during a battle meeting,” Callum let out a choked sob that was a laugh.

“I’ll see you on the other side bud,” and with that Callum placed the blanket over Max’s body and nodded to Runaan, as he set it alight. 

Callum couldn’t bare to watch and turned to walk away. Rayla caught up with him and placed a hand on his shoulder, which Callum shrugged off.

“I want to be alone,” he said more coldly then he intended to.

“I’m never letting ya be alone again Callum. I’ll always be there for you. Please don’t push me away. Please,” the last plead came as a whisper as Rayla wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, hiding her own tears.

Callum turned slowly, “I don’t know why… but I know you mean it, and I won’t push you away. I just have so much pain inside and I don’t think I can take you turning out to be something that pushes me over the edge. But… I’ll try… for you,” and with that Callum leaned down and kissed her cheek before turning and leaving.

“Thank you Rayla, really. Good night.”

“G’night Callum,” she said it more to herself as she felt her face burn and she held the spot he’d just kissed.

She’d help this human though what he was going through. He wouldn’t be alone. She’d be there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually cried writing this chapter. 
> 
> Claudia’s not having a redemption arc I think this displayed that.
> 
> Poor Max
> 
> I believe in Xadia there is casting and non- casting magic so basically, non casters can have special abilities that come with their primal, but cannot do spells. I.e Rayla.
> 
> Little bit of Rayllum in here.
> 
> Next up: Claudia and Soren notify Viren of the encounter. Aaravos gets pissed, the group get a lift from different form of phoe-phoe and we meet Villads! Might release the first chapter of my new AU later today


	9. Chapter 9

Callum awoke the next at the crack of dawn with an empty feeling inside of his chest. Max was gone. He half expected the loving wolf to bound onto the bed and lick him awake, but… he couldn’t anymore. Callum felt guilt ebb through his body and mind, he had killed Max. He threw the knife, to save Rayla. It wasn’t his fault really, deep down he knew it was Claudia. She was worse than Viren in his mind and possibly more powerful.

He got up lethargically and went out for his daily exercise. He started his roughly five-kilometre run to clear his mind, pushing himself extra hard. He finished his run, heaving, but immediately threw himself into his physical workout. One hundred pushups followed by twenty pull-ups, each push causing his body to lock up a little more.

He felt the pain drive him, the pain of his last couple of years accumulating into this workout.

Pain   
Pain   
Pain 

All his thought swirled his head; his father’s death, his mother’s death, his years of torture,  
Claudia’s betrayals and Max’s death. Each one made him angrier, more enraged and he couldn’t find himself being able to control it. His knuckles began to glow as he began his martial arts training.

Eventually, his fists turned into full flames, his anger ever rising. And then the one thing that could calm him down came. 

“Callum! Stop!” Rayla called and Callum fell to his knees, knuckles singed, looking at his hands.

“What’s wrong Callum?” Callum couldn’t bring himself to look up.

“I’m fine,” Rayla tugged his arm and Callum looked into her lilac eyes.

“Callum you’re not fine, how could you be, after everything you’ve been through,” Callum’s eyes darkened.

“It’s my fault. It’s my fault that I get hurt. I’m not strong enough. I couldn’t save my dad, I couldn’t save the king. I couldn’t save Max. I fucking killed Max. It’s all my fault,” Callum stood up to leave and Rayla put a strong arm on Callum’s, he merely shrugged it off.

“Stop it Rayla, I don’t want you to see me like this. Like the weak person I am, leave me alone.” Rayla grabbed him more forcefully and turned him around.

“Shut up!” Callum stared dumbstruck at Rayla 

“What?” 

“Shut up,” she affirmed, “what I said yesterday wasn’t bullshit I won’t leave you alone ever again. You’re too brave to be feeling this bad about yourself. You’ve lost so much and yet you’re still here, still fighting for your brother. You’re the strongest being I’ve ever met. You singlehandedly defeated six Moondshadow assassins and connected to two arcana, as a human.”

Callum laughed at Rayla’s dramatic gestures and she continued.

“See you know you’re amazin’. You’re strong and brave and…. and good-lookin’. You’re the most amazing person I’ve met,” Callum’s mouth was dropped at all the kind things that’d been said to him.

He couldn’t stop himself from leaning in, she seemed to as well. He closed his eyes and then…. Stopped. He was too conflicted and he ran away.

“I-I’m sorry, I can’t,” and with that, he turned and walked towards his quarters. 

Rayla stood where she was and sighed. She didn’t know what she had done wrong and ran after Callum. 

“Callum I’m sorry, I just wanted to tell you how I see you. I didn’t want to make you  
Uncomfortable or anything like that, sorry.”

Callum couldn’t help but smile at her flustering.

“You’re cute when you’re flustered,” Rayla blushed, Callum didn’t.

“W-what?” Rayla couldn’t finish before Callum crashed forward and claimed her lips in a heated kiss.

Rayla got over her initial shock and began to reciprocate, but before she could, Callum pulled away and all traces of confidence that were on his face, were gone immediately and replaced with blush and panic.

“Oh god, oh god… I’m so sorry Rayla, I was feeling all of those things and then I thought you wanted to earlier and then… I started thinking with my lips and-,” Callum stopped as Rayla put a finger to his lips.

“Ya big dumb human,” she said dreamily and pulled Callum in by his scarf and locked into a kiss again, Callum reciprocated immediately. His tongue darted over hers as they seemed to lock their bodies together. Callum’s hands found Rayla’s waist as hers locked around his neck.

“Wow,” was all Callum could muster to reply, and Rayla did a giggle that Callum thought he could hear forever. 

She moved her hand down his chest as she looked up into his eyes with a smile. They slowly leant in for a slow but passionate kiss, their bodies pressed closely together and the kiss threatened to turn much more intimate, all until someone cleared their throat from behind.

Runaan was standing within eyeshot, an unreadable expression upon his face. Rayla and Callum quickly separated and looked at the floor. 

“We’re leaving, pack your things,” was all Runaan said. “Callum a word,” 

Callum glanced nervously at Rayla who just smiled gingerly in what she attempted to be a show of support. She turned and jogged towards her quarters, obviously wanting to be away from this awkward conversation waiting to happen.

“So you wanted to speak to me?” Callum thanked them, gods, his voice didn’t crack in front of the intimidating Runaan.  
“I won’t go as far as to say that I like you. And I can’t even say that I approve. But it’s clear to me that the both of you care about each other, and while all I can say is I’ll try to be ok with it, I know you will protect her, just as she will to you. That being said, she’s still my baby girl, so if you hurt her no number of martial arts or arcana will save your from my wrath,” Callum gulped a little bit didn’t show his fear.

“You have nothing to worry about, I’m a lot more afraid of making her angry than you.” Callum swiftly took his leave, not seeing the amused look on Runaan’s face.

The group rendezvoused by the breakfast table, which everyone now knew to be full of illusion bugs. Ezran, Ava, Ellis and Zym were playing. Andromeda and Runaan were talking with Lujanne and Rayla. They all looked at him and Callum used all of his strength not to blush. Instead, he began cleaning his remaining ten throwing knives and healing his cut. Which was now half-healed, but Callum didn’t want to try any casting it hurt too much from his last experience.

“Phoe-Phoe will take you to the port. From there you must get a boat and cross to get to a border town. From there Runaan will know where to go to get to the moon-stone path,”

“What does phoe-phoe stand for?” Ellis asked.

“Her name is Phoenix Phoenix.” 

Ezran deadpanned, “but she’s a dragon,” 

“That was her first form. Every time she dies, a bit of her fur or scales or a feather drops and she is reborn in a different form on the full moon,” Ezran was fascinated but there simply wasn’t enough time.

“I can’t thank you enough for everything Lujanne, how can we ever repay you?” Callum asked 

“Get the prince home. I’ll miss you all overrunning my defence and defacing these sacred grounds with your fighting. It will be lonely… quiet…. But lonely without you.”

“I’ll miss you!” Came Ellis’ energetic supply

“Oh Ellis, you and Ava will always be welcome.” Came Lujanne’s sweet reply.

They all said their goodbyes and made their way onto Phoe-Phoe’s back as she flew off into the air and the group readied themselves for the next part of the journey.

///////////

Claudia and Soren cantered with Corvus tied up and walking on foot as they tried to discuss how best to tell their father.

“Why don’t we just tell him that we haven’t found them,” Soren was beyond nervous to tell Viren they had failed.

“Soren, come on. I know that dad can be… opinionated about these kinds of thing but, come on. He’s gonna be fine we’re his kids.”

“He’ll be fine with you,” Soren muttered to himself.

“What’s that meant to mean?” Claudia asked, genuinely confused.

Soren sighed. It’d been eating him up inside about how he was always second best in his father’s eyes. He obviously didn’t blame Claudia, it just didn’t help that she was the subject of his unhappiness from their father.

“You’ve always been his favourite, you basically can’t do anything wrong in his eyes Clauds. You do the same magic as him, you have the same interests and you’re both smart. I’m just second best.” He was bitter and it showed.

“Oh come on Soren that’s banther shit. He loves you the same amount, why do you think we’re on this mission? Because he trusts us equally.”

“He told me to kill the princes.” Soren had to get it off his chest.

“What? You must’ve misheard him.” Claudia couldn’t believe him.

“Claudia I know what I heard, how can you not believe me?” Soren was dumbfounded at his sister’s disbelief.

“Soren you can’t expect me to believe that dad told you to kill Ezran.” It didn’t go unnoticed by Soren about the deliberate miss of Callum’s name.

“Is it true?” Soren asked 

“Is what true?” Claudia almost couldn’t mask her groan.

“What you did to Callum. What dad did to Callum?” Soren couldn’t hold the sceptics from his voice.

Claudia had to think long and hard about the best response. She couldn’t lose Soren, she wouldn’t lose another family member. She had to choose family first.

“Of course not Soren,” she laughed maybe a little too hard but Soren didn’t seem to notice. “He’s clearly delusional. Didn’t you see him? He killed his own wolf and he’s been helping Moonshadow elves that killed the king. He’s a traitor or delusional or both. Soren trusts me I’m your sister.”

Soren looked at her for a long time. But he knew he didn’t want to believe she was the monster Callum was describing. And Callum had gone rogue after all and had hit him with two throwing knives and defended the elves.

“You’re right Clauds, I’ve just been really stressed recently.”

“Oh Sore-bear, it’s okay. We’ve got each other and we’ll be fine, we’ll get Ez back and the egg.” Claudia looked fondly at her brother and quickly sent the crow off to her father.

//////

Upon arriving in the port, the group quickly pulled up their hoods and hid behind some crates as Callum and Ezran went to find a sea captain or a boat. Rayla found herself going over their kiss in her head, his lips, the feeling of fireworks… how it was deepened. She felt like a teenager.

“Somethings made ya happy then?” Andromeda prodded and Rayla’s blushed gave her answer.

“Someone then?” Andromeda laughed and Runaan looked between the two.

“Are you sure about him Rayla? He’s human after all.” Runaan was sceptical.

“He’s the most courageous person I’ve ever met, I mean he’s taking home his enemies Prince for crying out loud. And he’s just as flawed as anyone else, but he embraces those flaws and talks to them with me. I’ve never had anyone express those feeling with me. He makes me feel special and safe. And I haven’t really had that since… mum and da’.” Rayla looked away sadly.

“He’s a good lad Runaan, I mean he’s saved our heinies very many times. Including yesterday. They’re basically family now. An’ she can do a lot worse than him,” Rayla blushed again and was about to reply before Callum and Ezran came running around the corner and grabbed their arms and ran quickly to the end of the last dock.

“Slow down ya dunce, is this some enlightened type of human sea-captain that sees the good in elves,” her tone was riddled with sarcasm but Callum merely smirked.

“I’m not sure he can see much of anything,” The elves were confused but realised as the captain turn round.

“The names Villads. The D’s silent,” the man had a strong accent and turned round to reveal two eyes concealed by two eye patches.

“D’s silent?” Rayla questioned 

“Arrrrrr,” the pirate affirmed.

Rayla misinterpreted, “there’s a silent ‘r’?” 

“Narrrr” he denied.

“Oh, so just a ‘d’ then?” 

“Aye,” he affirmed once more.

“Oh… so there’s a silent-“ Callum coughed interrupting them.

“These are our normal human friends: Rayla, Andy and Roman,” Callum cringed are their change of names but continued.

“And their unusual dogs: bait and Zym.” Bait and Zym both smiled.

“Ahoy friends, ahoy doggos. And this is my first mate, Berto.” Villads pointed at a parrot on his shoulder who affirmed his statement.

“I’m a parrot,”

“This is my boat, the ruthless, named after my wife Ruth who…” he paused and sniffed. “Sadly don’t enjoy sailing.” He moved onto his boat. “A storm’s brewing so we must delay leaving for three days.”

“That won’t do, we’re in a literal race against time,” Runaan’s voice was a tad frantic, and his attempt at a human accent was amusing.

“I guess if we leave right now we can race across the bay and beat the storm. Unless it catches us mid-sail and kills us all,” he added chirpily as they all boarded the ship.

During the trip, Callum learnt that Villads lost both his eyes but only knew about his left eye. He also had an inkling that Villads was connected to the sky arcanum in some way. The way he spoke about the wind and how he could always tell where he was sailing despite being blind.

Callum felt the storm coming yet didn’t feel a complete connection to it. All these things were swirling around his head he just needed a way to piece them all together.

The storm hit them and Villads began directing them towards the lee side of an island, Callum went to check on Rayla, who wasn’t looking all the best.

“How’s it hanging lethal assassin,” Callum teased.

“Not… funny…feel…. Great,” despite her words, Rayla managed a smile.

“You’re turning green, is that your Moonshadow form?” Ezran asked 

“No… I’m doing my rare glow toad impersonation,” Rayla grumbled but smiled as she saw the amused look Callum gave her while rolling his eyes.

Villads managed to expertly dock the boat with the help of Berto and everything came to a stop apart from the crashing of waves and the clap of thunder. The swirling in Callum’s head continued to grow as the storm did. He needed something to piece it all together. As he was staring out at the lightning, Rayla approached.

“I know that face, it’s the dumb idea face,” she said as she brushed a loose strand of Callum’s hair out of his face and rested on his cheek. Callum leant into the touch, bringing his own hand up to hold the one on his face.

“Every time the lightning strikes, I feel something,” Callum looked back out into the storm.

“Yeah me too, it feels good to not be struck by lighting,” Rayla replied, laughing.

“No, it feels like it did before… Viren and before I used the spell on the Caldera.” He said, eyes darkening at the name of his tormentor. “Maybe if I go into the storm, I can strengthen my connection again. I just need closure.”

“Or it’ll blow you up until you’re dead.” Rayla deadpanned and Callum squeezed her hand reassuringly.

“See Zym gets it,” he said as the baby dragon was running around, staring into the lightning with longing eyes.

“You really wanna go out there don’t you?” Ezran asked Zym who yipped happily in response 

“Oh no no no-no-no. It’s one thing to go risk your own life like a dumb human, but I won’t let you risk the life of the future King of the Dragons,”

“He is a storm dragon,” Ezran reminded Rayla who just groaned at losing the argument.

Callum gave her a kiss on the cheek and gave her his bag before taking the prince in his arms and walking off the boat. Before he was out of earshot Rayla called out one more thing.

“If you die out there I swear I’ll kill you,” she clenched her fist and tried to be angry, but she just stared longingly at the back of Callum’s head and couldn’t help but feel anxiety build up.

Callum walked up with Zym onto the side of the mountain and felt the wind rip around his skin. He closed his eyes and sat down, drenching his pants even more. Callum let out several breaths in and out, allowing his mind to turn to blank thoughts as he tried to control the thoughts swirling in his head.

Eventually, he realised he wouldn’t be able to concentrate on the incessant rain and the yipping and restlessness of Zym not helping at all.

‘Maybe I should get higher’ he thought. He started moving up, Zym on his shoulder. The young dragon was growing more and more restless as they got higher and closer to the peak of the hill. Callum’s eyes locked onto the top where lighting seemed to be striking something. His and Zym’s eyes widened with excitement and Callum felt a couple of feelings of doubt embed their way into his mind. He promptly shook them.

Callum climbed the ladder and came within two metres of the lightning rod that was attracting all of the lightings. He felt the power emanating from the rod and felt an attraction to it, a pull telling him to grasp even as his mind screamed at him to pull away.

He grasped it and closed his eyes. Nothing happened.

“Come on world, you’ve never fucking held back before. Why now? Hit me, strike me. I deserve it! Let me take the hit god damn it.” He was screaming into the night, bracing himself. Nothing happened.

He let go of the rod and slumped to the side. Zym jumped into his lap and licked Callum’s face just like Max used to.

“You’re right bud, Rayla said she’d kill me if I died,” Callum couldn’t help but laugh and cuddled on top of his head. He looked into the dragon’s happy eyes until he felt a surge in his body and it all went black, his last feeling was falling to the ground below.

/////////

“He’s just being such an idiot and I don’t even know why he’s doing it, with the fockin Prince of the Dragons.” Rayla was pacing back and forth, her accent coming out more strongly.

“And all I get is a kiss on the cheek? That’s it? Unbelievable classic human antics,”

“Rayla, dear it’s something he has to do,” andromeda tried to soothe the younger elf

“I’m sure he’ll be fine” Runaan’s voice was halfway between caring and not.

Rayla looked up to see a figure on top of what seemed to be a farmhouse-like structure. She sighed heavily as she saw that was where all the lighting was mainly going to. 

“Right where the lightings going? I’m gonna kill him,” she was cut short as she saw the biggest flash of light descend on the figure and they fell limp off of the roof.

“Callum!” She ran towards the shore, praying to whoever was listening that he’d be ok.

“Oh you big dumb human,” she said as she ran up, Runaan in tow.

She gasped as she saw Callum’s lifeless and burnt body, she ran up to him and cradled his head in her lap.

“Callum, wake up, please. Don’t do this again, I can’t do this, not again.” Rayla was on the verge of tears.

Her breath caught as his body… seemed to heal itself. It was a mesmerising sight when his body began to glow and it healed his back, while he was unconscious.

As the worst of the burning was healed, Callum jerked upwards eyes opening quickly and panicked but visibly relaxed when he saw Rayla. Runaan was already leaving.

“I told you I’d kill you if you died,” she said as she hit his shoulder,

He chuckled drily and looked into her eyes, stroking a loose piece of her hair behind her hair.

“It’s a good thing I didn’t die then,” she rolled her eyes and hit his chest again.

“That’s not funny, you and I worried sick… you were hurt really bad and then you just started healing yourself subconsciously,”

“However it happened, I feel the storm stronger than before… it feels like the air is in my blood… but I don’t feel like I can cast, it’s just something I’m feeling in my mind. I don’t think I’m a caster.” Callum’s eyes were slightly downtrodden and Rayla used her finger to lift his chin.

“Casters are overrated,” Callum giggled and leant forward and Rayla met him halfway and they just say there, just the two of them; no rain, no mission, just them.

When the kiss broke the two of them were breathless and Rayla spoke first.

“Please, no more stupid shite,” she said as she cupped his cheek and tilted her head.

“Yes ma’am,” he teased and she rolled her eyes before leaning back in to claim his lips, a bit more forcefully. Fireworks set off in her stomach once more as electricity took over his, it was as if he was struck by lightning all over again.  
Again they pulled away breathless and smiled fondly at one another. Callum could have stayed in that moment forever, had it not been so bloody cold. 

“We should head back before we freeze,” Rayla stood up and held her hand up to Callum,

Callum felt the heat inside of him and controlled it so that it went to his hands and he embraced Rayla in a hug. She did a different type of shiver as he rubbed her in only appropriate places to warm her up, a little to her dismay.

They walked down hand in hand, ready for whatever the next day brought.

////////

“Adair, Abhainn, make contact with your third party and get ready for the contingency plan, I fear Viren’s children won’t be able to stop them.” Aaravos’ voice rang out in their heads, unnerving him.

“Yes sir, we won’t fail,” Adair promised to her lord.

“God won’t be able to help you if you do,” The twins shivered at the thought of their fate.

Aaravos was a force to reckoned with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mainly Rayllum yay! I hope you guys understand they are older in this story and have different backgrounds.
> 
> Soren’s starting to sew the seeds of doubt into his own mind.
> 
> Claudia’s just getting worse.
> 
> Callum being stupid some more but discovers a rare new ability.
> 
> Next up: Claudia and Soren try to save a town, Viren and Aaravos explore different ways to get the Pentarchy on board with Viren’s plan. And Rayla and Runaan make a rash decision.


	10. Chapter 10

Claudia and Soren trudged forward on their horses, Corvus dragged along. They were tired and hungry and needed to get back on the trail soon. Soren suggested going to a small town near to the border to drop Corvus off as a prisoner and then moving forward towards the breach. 

As they neared the town, something seemed off. There wasn’t the hustle and bustle of everyday life that there should’ve been at a town near the border. As they entered the town, it became painstakingly obvious why. Everyone in the town, including the guards, were staring up at the sky, murmuring amongst themselves indistinguishably.

“Is there a prison we can discharge this traitor in?” Soren’s voice was clear and commanding, yet yielded no response from anyone, nor did anyone notice the entourage beyond a sideways glance.

“Excuse me, I’m a crown guard. My sister is the high mage of Katolis. Answer me!” Soren was not used to having his authority undermined outside of his house. The crown guard yielded a few responses from the guards, who knew better than to ignore someone who outranked them so obviously.

“There’s been sightings of dragons. It’s like Xadia’s taunting us.” Came a young and, obviously, intimidated young man.

“Why haven’t you shot it down?” Came Claudia’s questioning tone.

“I-it hasn’t attacked yet?” Came a shaky response.

“I’m taking charge here, are those ballistas just for show?” At their blank faces, Soren continued.

“Didn’t think so, man them. Now!” The guards snapped to attention and began ascending the tower with ballistas. 

As they reached the top, Corvus being pulled along, the tracker voiced his misgivings about the situation.

“Won’t shooting at it, enrage it?” He tried to reason 

“We need to show it that humans won’t be taunted by overgrown lizards. Aim. Fire!” He signalled and two guards on the weapon shot towards the dragon, inches away from its midsection.

Swerving at the last minute, the dragon dodged and swept upwards into the clouds, seemingly retreating. Everyone cheered uproariously and began patting Soren on the back and congratulating him. The celebrations were short-lived. The dragon dived downwards towards the town, scorching anything in its path, including several people who’s cries of despair, were bloodcurdlingly audible.

The dragon turned its attention to the tower, breathing fire hot enough to damage the structure entirely, knocking one of the platforms down and breaking a ballista. Leaving only one remaining.

“Soren you’re crazy, it’s impossible to win. Help these people,” Soren turned towards Corvus and unsheathed his sword, staring daggers at the man. With a quick slice of his sword, he freed Corvus’ hand and instructed him to help the townspeople along with the other guards on top.

“Don’t get yourself killed,” Corvus said before turning and running off.

Soren steeled himself and began rearming the remaining ballista, trying to line up the shot with the ever evasive dragon. He cursed as he missed another shot, eyes widening as he saw the dragon turn towards the tower, ready to finish this.

Claudia rushed to help Soren re-arm the ballista, taking out a gryphon eye from her satchel and saying an incantation that made the arrow turn purple momentarily. Soren stared dumbfounded at his sister for a second before aiming and taking the shot. It missed by a whisker and Soren began bricking it.

“Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.” Claudia merely smiled.

“I cast a spell that means it never misses, just watch.” Soren’s expression was filled with confusion at Claudia’s statement, but he did intact watch.

The arrow suddenly span around and began viciously gaining on the dragon, who visibly began panicking as it tried to swerve from side to side. The arrow proves to be too agile and nimble as it connected in the dragon’s stomach, eliciting an earth-shattering roar as it began descending in altitude toward the ground. 

It ended up crashing in the forest, around half a mile from their current location. Soren smiled his sister and descended to the ground. It was in chaos; families crying for their loved ones that had been taken, people frantically attempting to relieve their houses from fires and save their businesses.

Soren’s eyes dimmed at the sight. But he had a job to do, a mission. And seeing first-hand the violence and ruthlessness of Xadia, reaffirmed Soren’s motivation to see his mission through. His father’s plan was needed for the benefit of humanity, Soren realised. He was the only one that recognised the Xadian threat and was actively tackling it, he needed to remain in power.

“Guards with me. We’ve got a dragon to kill,” The entourage left the town’s gates in the direction of the dragon.

///////////

“Unbe-fucking-lievable!” Viren seethed as he returned from the meeting. How could this fools not realise he was trying to save them all. And when they realised and came crawling back to him, it would be too late. They would be overrun with elves and dragons; made to be slaves in their own homes and treated as nothing.

“Was it worth it,” Opeli said with a hint of mockery.

Viren simply growled as he walked away. Opeli was turning out to be a colossal thorn in his side, she was completely by the book, and would betray him for Ezran at the first side. Which only made his mood worsen as he realised that his children had failed, due to their letter.

He simply sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, walking towards his personal quarters. He’d instructed not to be disturbed by anyone for the rest of the day, putting all of his meetings off til the next day.

He moved to the mirror in the centre of the room and stared at himself before it changed to the all familiar ‘prison’ that Aaravos was situated in. The man in question gave his ever warm smile that never failed to put Viren on edge. After so many years he found it insufferably difficult to trust him.

“I take it didn’t go as planned?” Viren knew that Aaravos already had this information.

“Must you always ask a question you know the answers to?” 

“Yes, it’s fun. Never fret my friend, we shall be back on track in no time at all,” the smile free more mischievous.

“It will have to be with just the one army, not five. The cowards outright refused to help because it wasn’t unanimous. The fools and I can’t even prove them wrong.” Viren was back to seething.

“Who’s to say you can’t?” Viren was confused.

“Because then the elves would have killed us all, and it would be a moot point,” the dark mage grumbled.

“You have some elven weapons do you not?” It was clearly rhetorical so Viren didn’t answer. “Then just make it seem like it’s already happening. None of them seems too intelligent, after all, they nearly all agreed to your plan after only two minutes.” Viren grumbled at that but didn’t retort.

“What do you suggest then?”

“Well come now Viren you’re no fool. Figure it out.” Aaravos laughed and Viren furrowed his eyebrows, deep in thought.

“I see,” he realised after some time and smiled. “I should send smoke assassins with weapons, making it seem as though elves had attacked, therefore scaring them into submission. After their monarchs are dead they will, no doubt, be craving revenge. Something I can easily provide for them.”

Aaravos smiled,” that’s better than my plan,” Viren grew more confused.

“What was your plan?” 

“To make you come up with one, I think it worked spectacularly,” Aaravos laughed deeply and Viren found himself embarrassed at having been manipulated so easily.

“What of Soren and Claudia? They have failed, but are still in pursuit,” Aaravos seemed to ponder for a while.

“We’ll see what they can manage. My contingency plan is on the other side of the border, I’m sure Soren and Claudia can at least wound them.” 

“They weren’t sent on the mission to succeed anyhow.” Viren was more confused than ever and Aaravos simply laughed again.

“Claudia has fully transcended her moral compass and has given herself to you completely. She would do anything for you, an admirable trait that you need. Soren will do anything for your approval, though I’m doubtful he’ll be able to on his current mission.”

“Go on.” Viren prompted.

“He will be consumed with the guilt of failing you once more. With a few… choice words, I’m sure you’ll be able to prompt him into leading your forces into battle with you. After all, he pines for your affection like a love-sick puppy,” Viren grumbled at how Aaravos was using his neglect of Soren against him but couldn’t find the words to disagree. It was all true.

“And your contingency, what makes you think they will work?” Viren seemed doubtful.

“Not to worry my friend, even if they do. There’s a surprise awaiting the princes at the storm spire. One we do not need to worry ourselves with.” Viren relented, obviously, he wasn’t going to be told about this plan.

“What’s with the long face? Xadia will be yours soon. Grab your ingredients, it’s going to be a long night tonight,” the smile was back, forever chipped into the back of his mind.

//////

“What’s that?” Ezran pointed towards the town engulfed in flames.

“Why is attacking them,” Callum questioned.

“Clearly they attacked first,” Runaan said matter of fact my and neither bit could find it within themselves to argue.

Callum looked on towards the town, engulfed in flames. His heart twinged a little to see it, no doubt the families that were lost to the flames, the attacks. Rayla seemed to sense these thoughts and placed reassuring squeeze in the hand she claimed.

“Hey, I know you want to help, but we have such an important mission.” She smiled at him and he felt his worries ebb away.

“You’re right, lets get moving. Although how are we gonna cross a river of magma? One does not simply walk into Xadia,” Rayla giggled a little at his formal tone.

“One does simply walk into Xadia! There’s a secret passage, called the moonstone path. Only Moonshadow assassins know about its existence.” She smiled and Callum calmed his anxiety

“Hey Rayla, I feel like I haven’t reached the full potential of my sun arcanum. It’s like there’s something else other than healing I can do, but I don’t know how to do it. How does it feel when you have your full ability?” He needed to know something, anything about what he was feeling.

“I don’t know I just,” she turned very dramatic, “stand in the light of the full moon, and there’s this sort of ting, and then… pshaw! Moonshadow Powers!” Callum looked up at Rayla and began giggling.

“Does that help?” She ventured.

“No, not at all. I enjoyed it though. He giggled and she swatted his arm playfully before kissing his cheek.

“She’s nae wrong, that’s about as well as I would explain it,” Andromeda affirmed getting a giggle from Ezran.

Suddenly an earth-shattering roar was heard and the whole group turned to see the dragon, screaming in pain, crashing towards the forest near them. Ezran was already on the move before any of them could even register. 

They ran a swiftly as they could jump in through the trees and the assortment of bushes, towards where they saw the dragon crash-land. The burst through the clearing, eyes wide at the dragon in front of them, wounded and dying.

“Lift his wing, he has an arrow stuck in him,” Ezran states frantically after he touched the dragon’s snout, with the blessing of the dragon.

Callum, Andromeda and Runaan each lifted the wing, allowing Ezran to squeeze under and rip the arrow from the dragon’s side. It grimaced in pain but seemed to give it thanks before closing its eyes. 

“Come on you’re free, fly away,” Ezran tried to prompt, but the dragon seemed to be entirely asleep.

Callum approached the wound and decided to try healing the dragon. He was very inexperienced with healing himself and the others, who could just get by with it. A dragon was a whole different ballpark, but he began to get the hang of it.

Runaan’s ear perked up, “humans approaching, around fifteen,” Callum stopped his healing and followed the group to the bushes.

“We can’t just leave it,” Ezran complained.

“Bud, we’ve gotta return Zym and we can’t do that if we’re dead,” Ezran was about to complain, when two familiar faces appeared, leading their entourage.

“For fuck sake,” came Rayla’s realisation that Soren and Claudia were around thirty metres away.

“We don’t have time for this, Rayla. I know you want to help but we’ve got an important mission,” Rayla rolled her eyes at his reusing of her earlier phrase.

The elves reluctantly were whisked away as the troops began chaining down the dragon.

Twenty minutes of waiting past and Runaan couldn’t take it anymore. He couldn’t sit by while the beings that he’d sworn to protect and love, were being torn apart and used for dark magic by vile humans.

“I’m going back, I won’t leave the dragon to be consumed by vile dark magic,” Runaan turned to leave before Andromeda caught his arm.

“Not alone yer not,” She smiled at him and he nodded.

“That’s right, we’re coming with you,” Rayla joined them.

“What about the mission? Stopping a war,” Callum was confused, there was a bigger picture at stake.

“I don’t expect you to understand Callum. It’s just… something we have to do. Something I have to do.” Rayla tried to soothe his worries.

“I won’t leave Ezran alone, I hope you understand that.” It was clear what he meant and Rayla couldn’t hide the slight hurt she felt.

“I never asked you to, if we’re not back by sunset…. Good luck.” And with that she leaned forward and brought him into a kiss, cupping his cheek.

After it broke they stared into each other’s eyes. Rayla only saw hurt and pain and it was almost enough to make Rayla reconsider. She had to do this, her parents ran away from their duty once, she wouldn’t allow it again. 

With that thought, she ran into the forest perching on branches as the three assassins went to save the dragon.

Callum growled and punched the mountainside, Rayla didn’t understand what this meant to him. To her this was her duty, to him it was abandonment. Again. He’d gone too long losing everyone he cared about in his life. He wouldn’t leave Ezran, yet fear ebbed into his thoughts. What if he never saw her again? How could he forgive himself? None sense, Rayla, Runaan and Andromeda are more than capable of handling themselves.

But what if they… didn’t come back. After all, Claudia was there and she wouldn’t hesitate to be cruel. Callum sat down and grumbled, ignoring the searing pain deriving from his knuckles. He opened his sketchbook and began to draw. He just let his hand move freely, but the same images kept popping up.

His dad  
His mom  
Harrow  
Max  
Rayla.

He growled and through his sketchbook away.

“Callum, I don’t really understand why you’re here,” Ezran said bluntly.

“I can’t leave you here, what if we all died? Then you’d be all alone. I need to protect you,” Callum returned

“And what about Runaan, Rayla and Andromeda? What about protecting them?” Callum scoffed.

“They’re elven assassins, I’m sure they don’t need my protection,” Ezran grabbed his brother’s shoulder and turned him to face the younger boy,

“Callum, apart from maybe aunt Amaya. You are the strongest fighter this world has seen. You’ve fought off the undead, six Moonshadow assassins, Katolis’ finest troops and that are before you’re twenty. They may not need it, but you’d help. And Claudia will be helping those troops down there in some dark and twisted way.” Ezran was looking at Callum with pleading eyes.

“I’ll be back Ez, man the fort,” Callum narrowed his eyes and ran into the forest.

“That’s my brother,” Ezran said to himself with a smile.

////////

The fight would have been difficult anyway, fifteen against three, they were severely outnumbered. Despite having the superior skill in combat, the dark witch had put some sort of spell on the soldiers, increasing their strength and upping their pain tolerance. The assassins were running in fumes.

Andromeda had been stabbed twice now and Rayla wasn’t fairing much better as she’d been battered around by three opponents at once. Runaan has managed to dispatch two soldiers, but the others didn’t seem to feel pain until they died. 

This sorceress was a real sadist. “Give up now and we’ll give you a formal trial,” she shouted to them, as they were being cornered.

“Fuck off ya dumb hag,” andromeda retorted, fighting off two while clutching her stab wounds.

Rayla gracefully swept under two swords simultaneously and got up to knock them out, their bodies slumping. She barely had any time to breathe before the blonde crown guard was on her like a rash. Parrying and striking with more force than their battle at the Moon Nexus. She matched him blow for blow, but he wasn’t fatigued and she let an opening pass. 

Soren saw his chance and took it, slicing across Rayla’s chest and then kicking her to the ground. She lay their unconscious as the remaining eight guards seized Andromeda and Runaan by their arms and lay them on the ground before Soren and Claudia. 

Rayla came to and then instantly began trying to find a way out, only to be held by her arms by three guards. Claudia marched forward and grabbed Rayla’s chin, forcing her to look up at her. 

“Now now, don’t be so feisty. I’m sure you’ll be given a fair trial. Or you could be executed right here. The choice is yours. All I need is for you to tell me where Prince Ezran and the traitorous Callum is.” Her time was unnerving, to say the least, but Rayla didn’t show it. Opting to head but her instead.

“He’s no traitor and I won’t tell ya where he is,” Claudia looked like she was about to strike her, but then had a look of realisation upon her face.

“You… love him, don’t you?” Rayla blushed before attempting to deny it. “But-bup-bup, no need to deny it I know the look, after all, I used to love him,” she smiled at the enraged Rayla.

“Funny way to show it, watching him be tortured.” That made something in Claudia snap and she pulled Rayla’s hair back, forcing her gaze upwards.

“I’ll ask you again. Where. Is. Callum,” Rayla was about to retort. But was cut off.

“I’m right here,” Claudia snapped her head around.

“Here to turn yourself in?” Claudia chided, but Callum wasn’t playing games today.

“Let them go now Claudia, or I won’t be responsible for my actions,” the threat was clear.

A couple of the guards looked nervously at Claudia and Soren for some guidance. They’d obviously heard about the fighting prowess of Callum and were clearly intimidated.

“Take another step and I’ll kill your little girlfriend,” Claudia drew a dagger and pointed it at Rayla’s throat.

“Didn’t take you to be the jealous type,” Callum deadpanned and Claudia laughed.

“You’re the reason we never happened, you can’t blame me for it,”

“You watched a sixteen-year-old boy, bet for you to help him.” Callum removed his shirt, revealing his chest and scars.

“THIS is what your father did to me. What YOU did to me. You can hide behind whatever lie you want, but you know the truth.” Callum was cold now but felt a heat of rage come out within him.

“Liar!” Came Claudia’s response. “On second thought my gorgeous Moonshadow, you can watch your boyfriend die,” Claudia revealed chains in the shape of snakes and said an incantation that immobilised the three assassins. 

“Are you guys gonna just stand there or are you gonna fight?” Soren bellowed at the guards as he took up his position.

“It’s too late Callum, another person is gonna die on your watch. Just like Max, just like your father,” Claudia knew what she was doing, but wasn’t expecting what happened next.

Callum’s rage overcame him and he felt it bubble to the outside. His skin darkened to a volcanic black and it cracked with miniature rivers of lava across his body. He hadn’t changed in height or any ring of that sort but in intimidation. He had gone up several tiers.

He moved with speed, jumping into a spinning kick that resulted in a sickening crunch of a guards jaw. He turned immediately and dived two more incoming attacks delivering swift hooks to each of the assailants, but left his back open. Soren plunged his sword into Callum’s back and Rayla screamed.

“No!” She felt tears brimming, but was completely at a loss of words as Callum turned around and faced Soren. With his sword still in Callum’s back, the crown guard attempted to punch Callum. Big mistake. 

Callum caught the punch and began twisting Soren’s wrist at a painfully odd angle. Soren was soon forced to his knees as Callum towered above him with nothing but rage in his eyes. Soren’s own eyes were filled with fear. 

Callum kicked Soren with such power he flew backwards, still conscious. The other guards attempted to rush Callum aimlessly. Callum smiled as he stood up and did a pike sideways flip, extending his feet midair to connect with two temples. Unfortunately, his landing wasn’t on even ground, causing another blade to cut over his eyebrow and cheek. Callum felt that one and delivered a punch to his assailant’s jugular and then finishing him with a punch. That left one guard.

Though he quickly realised he was the only one and ran off into the forest, his tail between his legs.  
Callum went over to the elves and held the chains until they melted and broke, careful not burn anyone. He had to get them out of here soon. Andromeda wasn’t looking good, neither were any of them. 

He began lifting Rayla before he heard the distraction he needed. The dragon began lifting himself up, free from the elves’ previous endeavours, Ezran next to him with Zym. The dragon sniffed Zym and bowed to him.

“He’s a dragon now?” Claudia exclaimed, exasperated.

“Yeah, and you won’t touch him.” Came Ezran’s reply.

The fiery red dragon stood up and began approaching Claudia, only for Soren to put himself between the two, sword in hand. He swung once and then twice at the dragon, clipping one of the spikes on its head, causing it to scream and lash out. Its tail caught Soren in his midsection and sent him careening into a rock with a sickly crunch.

Claudia was about to seize the dragon when she heard her brother call out. 

“Claudia? Help me,” she looked once more at her brother and then at the dragon before her. Choosing to turn around and run to her brother as Callum and the others made their way into the forest.

“I can’t feel anything Clauds.” This was very much not good.

//////

Rayla had to carry Callum as his heat form wore off and the degree of his injuries really hit him.

Callum was adamant to start healing Andromeda first, clearing his mind and applying both hands to his healing. He grew weary as he lost more blood but persevered for hours until Andromeda’s condition seemed to stabilise and she began breathing normally. 

Runaan was fine apart from some deeper cuts along his torso, easily healed by Callum. But would still scar. Eventually, after much arguing from Rayla, she allowed him to heal her under the pretences that the minute she was ok he would heal himself.

His back’s stab wound was now beyond painful and Callum took his shirt off and lay flat on his chest placing both hands on the wound. After what seemed like years, The bleeding stopped and the wounds could be wrapped in bandages. Callum used an old shirt he had in his backpack and ripped it up. His face was slightly burning from the cut, but he could deal with it in the morning.

“Why did ya come down?” Rayla asked practically dragging him from his attempt at sleep.

“I wouldn’t lose more people I loved.” Came his tired response.

Rayla gasped but didn’t say anything. She would bring it up with him at another time, but for now, she kissed his cheek, the one not soaked in blood, and used a cloth to clean his face. With that, he seemed to find sleep. She found it not too long after, lying her head on his chest, listening to his calming heartbeat.

///////

Viren cackled as he watched the shadow assassins run in four different directions over the rooftops. Now all the leaders of the pentarchy would pay for their cowardice and foolishness. He was well and truly on the train to dominating Xadia.

It would be perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes that was Callum’s heatbeing mode
> 
> Yes Claudia’s a bitch but she puts family above all else.
> 
> Aaravos is a sly bugger.
> 
> I believe that Callum having access to this form despite not being able to cast is the same reason that Rayla can turn invisible without being able to cast moon magic.
> 
> I also feel that while the form gives out increased strength and speed. I believe it also comes at the price of feeling. So you can’t feel pain that much.
> 
> Next up: Ezran makes a decision, the group cross the border, Andromeda goes against everything she’s been taught and Claudia tries to deal with Soren in a paralysed form... or does she? 
> 
> P.s updates may not be daily/ every two days now for either of my fics because my college starts tomorrow and so does my rugby season and boxing season so this may have to take a back seat.
> 
> I’ll still be posting semi-regularly.
> 
> As always help me out with comments :)


	11. Chapter 11

Corvus was already greatly out of breath from having to both save the family trapped in their house and run out to stop Soren from doing anything stupid. He was a good lad at heart there was just… something affecting him and Corvus really could not be sure what it was.

If he thought he did not have a breath before, Corvus’ breath was well and truly taken from him when he had seen the onslaught taking place in front of him. Three elves were fighting fiercely against what seemed to be regular Katolis foot soldiers.

There was something off with the soldiers. Did they seem… stronger? And they seemed to be holding their own against, what Corvus perceived to be, very experienced warriors. And now they had them surrounded. It did not feel right, and he especially did not feel comfortable looking at how Claudia was eying them up. But he had to get Ezran to enact Amaya’s vision for a plan.

She had instructed him to track and retrieve Ezran, to get him to return to Katolis. She could tell they had left not of their own accord and she was adamant that they were innocent and taking part in a mission of high importance.

This was only truly put into fruition when Corvus had seen the Dragon Prince himself. Corvus had never deemed it to be just or fair, killing a defenceless young egg, but the significance of having it alive meant a chance to bring the centuries of warfare to its conclusion.

He would have to find the two young boys, his loyalty to the crown and Amaya was much stronger than his fear for Viren. He motioned to leave when something took his breath all over again. Callum… walking out before seven trained soldiers with weird powers and a deadly dark mage. Surely Callum was not that good. Oh, how wrong Corvus had been.

Callum was… unstoppable. The way he moved, struck with accuracy and without hesitation, not even needing to deal fatal blows to dispatch his powerful opponents. And then he transformed into a form that only fabled Sunfire generals had at the height of their power. Callum’s raw power made it clear to Corvus he was one of the most powerful fighters in all of the continent, maybe even surpassing his aunt. No, she would kick his ass for saying that.

Corvus moved towards the edge of the clifftops. It would be a decent hours trek to get across to where they were headed and then some. It could not be told for sure how much further after that he would have to go.

Tiring, even more, Corvus managed to make it towards their last known direction with aching limbs. But the fate of not just Katolis, but humankind as a whole, rested on his shoulders. If they got to Xadia before Corvus was able to explain the gravity of the situation only God would be able to save them.

He cursed as his foot sagged behind him on the cliff face, causing several small pebbles of rubble to erode downhill and hit the cliff base below. He was, admittedly, quite startled by the response time of two elves, who immediately readied their weapons, brandishing them menacingly and calling out for him to show himself.

He complied with caution, not wanting to startle these warriors he had no clue about. He descended the mountain, hook-chain still in hand in case these elves were less than friendly towards him and his intentions.

“I’m not here to fight,” he stated clearly and confidently. “I’m here for Ezran.”

His message was quickly and clearly misinterpreted by the female elf.

“think again,” she snarled and began to inch forward, readying to pounce when a voice stopped her.

“c-Corvus?” came Callums’ tired voice as he lugged himself up, clutching his ribs and lower back as he moved forward.

“Callum?” came Corvus’ reply.

He had not thought the fight had done so much damage to him. But… the scars on him were not fresh despite his blood on his face and ribs. He had gotten these from elsewhere but from where? That was a question from another time.

“That’s me,” he managed to apply a small smile before going over and taking the female elves hands and brushing his knuckles over hers. “it’s ok, he’s a friend,” he planted a kiss to her temple and Corvus should have felt a little apprehension, but this was too important.

“We have much to discuss,” the group sat as Corvus explained.

//////////

Corvus finished and Callum was at a total blank. He wanted Ezran to go home, that was fine. But he wanted Ezran to return to lead the people and the army in a coup against one of the most powerful humans alive to date. It was crazy and he could not and would not lose him.

“No, if Ezran returns then so do I, that’s how it is.” Callum would not let him and Ezran be separated.

“Callum, one of us has to deliver the egg to the Queen. It is the only gesture that will allow the war to end. It’s bigger than any one of us.” Came Ezran’s logical response.

“No,” Callum reiterated. “I won’t let Viren hurt you.”

“Should our people be hurt by him instead?” Ezran was exasperated.

“I-I…” Ezran cut him off quickly.

“You need to let me do this. How can I expect to be king one day if I let my people be harmed and manipulated by the face of all evil? Huh? I have to do this.

“I’ve lost everyone Ez and I vowed, the day that mom died, that I would never let a day go by where I did not defend you, until my death.” Callum was close to tears.

“It has to be done, I have to d-” Callum snapped and cut him off.

“I WON’T LET HIM DO WHAT HE DID TO ME, TO YOU,” he screamed and then turned swiftly looking away from the group and whispered, “I would not be able to live with myself,”

Ezran moved forward and embraced his brother from behind.

“I’m not the only one who needs you now, Callum. Zym needs you, more now. What would you do if Zym was me?” Calum knew that Ez had backed him into a moral corner and turned around and hugged his brother.

“I’m going to give you this one because you finally beat me in an argument,” Callum smiled slowly and hugged his little brother. “you’re going to be the best king,”

“well obviously,” he said cheekily and then smiled at his older brother. “I’ll miss you,” They hugged once more.

Callum approached Corvus and although he trusted the man, he needed to make his point painfully clear.

“If any harm comes to him on this trip, I will revoke my vow,” It wasn’t so much a threat on Corvus as a threat to anyone and to make it clear to Corvus who stood wide-eyed for a second before regaining his composure and nodding.

“I won’t let anyone harm him,” Came Andromeda’s reply, startling everyone.

“Are you sure you want to do this,” Came Runaan’s sceptical tone.

“Ya heard the boy, this is bigger than anyone one of us and we need him to stop the war from breakin’ out and I don’t trust humans not to fuck this up,” She turned and smiled at Callum.

“Thank you, I’ll be back as soon as I can,” he replied and nodded to her.

The groups made haste in their opposite directions, desperate to begin the end of the war. Zym and Ezran shared a tearful goodbye before they separated. Rayla walked with Callum.

“Ezran and Zym aren’t the only ones that need ya,” Callum looked her deep in her eyes. “I need ya, Cal, ya stupid human. I’ll be there ok,” her sentence was barely cut off while Callum locked her in a searing and passionate kiss that promised so much with no words.

“You’re my heart Rayla. That sounds crazy because we have only known each other like three weeks. But I know what I want, and it's all of you. I will always have your back like I know you’ll have mine.”

They rested their foreheads against one another’s, enwrapped at the moment that seemed to last forever and just an instant all at the same time. They were promptly interrupted by Runaan’s cough and slight death stare delivered at Callum.

He would definitely need to be more private in the future. If they had one.

/////////////

Claudia could not stand it as she was being dragged out for the third time for verbally abusing the doctors of the town for being backwards with their medical care and lack of ingredients. She just couldn’t leave Soren in his current vegetative state, he was too broken and different. Even spouting nonsense that he wanted to be a poet.

If he hadn’t had been in the state that he was now, Claudia would have found the situation laughable. Instead, she continued to verbally abuse the staff and think of just what she needed. Revenge. Well, mostly she needed a young animal that was decently sized. But she wanted revenge.

This was all Callum’s fault. He had set the dragon free. He had been the reason Soren was paralysed. He was the reason that dad had been so stressed. He was the reason for all that was wrong in her life, she was sure of it.

She would make him pay and pay he would. How could she feel bad for a heartless traitor that chose elves over his own race and friends? He deserved what he got from her father, who was only trying to further Katolis’ scientific advancements and create more defences against the elves. He was now no longer human. He’d lost that right when he all but turned into one of the blood-sucking vermin.

Claudia shook her head from the thoughts before venturing into the forest, god forbid who ore whatever came across her path while she was out for vengeance.

Soren sat looking glumly out the window at the children run by his hospital room. It was his fault he was in this mess; he had shot at a dragon for fuck sake. Of course, it was going to retaliate and attack the town. All these deaths were on him, and he was not faring well. He was at least happy to say that he didn’t have to add Callum to the list of guilt, through no choice of his own.

Callum had rightly served Soren and the rest of the guards their asses on a silver platter. His new form was possibly unbeatable, definitely unfathomable. It was truly awe-inspiring until he was in front of you and looking incredibly pissed off.

Soren had to think if he was doing this all for the right reasons. Sure, Callum was technically a traitor and had beaten Soren several times and was threatening to give the Xadian’s back their biggest and most deadly weapon. But something wasn’t sitting right. The raw pain Callum was experiencing was something Soren had never seen him, or anyone for that matter, fight like that and could only guess as to why.

Maybe he wasn’t the good guy in this instance, maybe Claudia and his father weren’t. Had he been doing the right thing for the wrong reasons? Or even just doing the wrong thing for the wrong reason. He couldn’t think like this, he wouldn’t doubt his father. Was that because of fear or trust, he was not sure.

A big commotion and a crash outside of his curtains lead Soren to snap his eyes towards the sounds of apprehension. The curtain swung open to reveal a dangerous and scary looking Claudia. He had never liked when she performed dark magic and her eyes turned black, but this time her eyes were completely devoid of life as she struck down her hands holding lightning onto his body, reattaching and restarting his nerve endings. The sudden bliss of being able to feel again was quickly replaced by the bloodcurdling pain of his injuries hitting him for the first time.

Soren passed out after his sister’s final unnerving words. “Good, you’re gonna be better now,”

///////

“When the time comes, how will I release you from your prison,” Viren questioned.

His attack on the other four nations was widely successful as three attacks achieved fatalities and, begrudgingly, queen Aanya survived with a heavy injury by the sounds of it. Regardless, Viren was now able to go forth into the final part of the plan.

“We are fortunate that we will be able to lead the elves down the garden path.” At Viren’s confused look, Aaravos continued his explanation. “They will believe we are going into Xadia for the sole purpose to attack their royalty. That will be a small part. We are going to wreak havoc, you’ll see.”

Viren knew better than to press matters to Aaravos when he was ready, he would notify Viren. Though that didn’t do much to quell his anxiety nor his need to be sure of what would come of humanity and the world after his vengeful expedition to the magical lands.

“Small problem. Your children seem to have failed and I can only hope that my contingency plan is in operation. If everything is going to plan, the general should be trying to rally the army against us and has likely implored the aid of the young boy to help sway the people.” Viren frowned.

“If they have failed, it doesn’t seem to be such a burden to your thoughts as it should do,” he questioned lightly.

“In essence my friend, they were meant to fail.” Came his curt reply.

“What do you mean? Why would you possibly want them to fail and give Xadia the strongest weapon since Avizandum?” Viren found himself totally dumbfounded by the Startouch Elves’ statement.

Aaravos sighed, something that greatly angered the high mage, yet he bit his tongue.

“Well, its better to have him in Xadia, as it will likely send the elves into protection mode, leading to them being engrossed with anger. Hence, they will act brashly and continue to underestimate humans. This makes things easier for us.” Viren was positively confused but didn’t say anything. Aaravos’ plans ALWAYS panned out.

“Furthermore, the fighter boy will find it a hard time explaining why he has Xadia’s prince, even with the elves with him. He will be forced to make a choice between his freedom and peace, I am sure of it. And when we have his brother, he will make mistakes.” Viren was still confused as to the sudden obsession with Callum.

“You give that mongrel too much credit, I doubt he would be much hel-” Viren was cut off by Aaravos’ shout.

“Silence! You are anything but insolent, Viren. Do not tell me that you were so clouded by your sadistic lust for that boy’s pain that you forgot to register the power he has. I have little doubt in my mind that he would be able to take on an Arch dragon at his full potential and win. You have only seen him while he has been tortured. So, either he is incredibly powerful, or you are the worst torturer, something I believe he would disagree with. DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE HIM. Or you will see him be our downfall.”

Viren was utterly shocked at both, how Aaravos addressed him, and the genuine respect and fear this omnipotent seeming being had for a boy that he had locked up in a torture chamber for almost five years. He’d have a hard time of believing that boy would be able to vanquish such formidable foe as themselves. He would speak more to Claudia and Soren as they returned home.

“I… apologise, I will take him more seriously going forward. I have a meeting with the three kingdoms whose monarchs we killed. You still have not told me to release you from your prison.” Viren outlined his feelings.

“All in due course, my friend, all in due course.” Viren shivered as he walked out of his quarters. He was going to have to watch himself carefully around this elf.

As soon as Viren had left, Aaravos drew a rune and uttered the incantation to be able to see into the minds of his contingency plan. He surveyed them for a while, it seemed they had met up with their third party. He was no assassin so he must be a mage. Aaravos spoke slowly on purpose to startle the group.

“It seems you are to be required, introduce me to your friend Abhainn and Adair.” To their credit, the pair seemed to recollect themselves quickly.

“This is Creighton, he’s a Sunfire mage,” Adair spoke with a clear and confident voice that Aaravos knew she was putting on and not truly feeling.

“Any chance that we can get some insight into these people we need to attack? You know, what they look like who is the most dangerous. Maybe even what the actual fucking plan is!” Abhainn could not contain his scepticism and frustration at risking their lives while being kept in the dark.

“You will do well to hold your tongue, boy. You are being rewarded to attack three people, two elves and a human. The elves are Moonshadow and incredibly dangerous. The human should be a walk in the park. The male Moonshadow should be the most dangerous, but the female is equally adept. Watch yourselves. They have no mages, so you should have the advantage.” Aaravos smiled cruelly, he was setting them up to fail and they were none the wiser. It was necessary.

“And the actual plan?” Aaravos decided to give them an actual plan that might benefit should they actually succeed.

“Attain the Dragon Prince and kill the human.” He stated simply.

“Seems simple enough,” Came Creighton’s first addition to the conversation and Aaravos laughed cruelly at the unbeknownst impending doom of the three assassins.

They were not well known, nor particularly well skilled neither was the mage. Aaravos could almost smell the arrogance of the man from in his prison. He would come to regret his complacence in due course, no help from Aaravos’ lies.

“Expect them in a few days, I would advise camping at the vantage point, so you are ready.” Aaravos did not leave anything to be discussed as he left the conversation.

He had never felt guilt before for these types of things, and he would not start now. That being said, he did feel bad for them after being led on to underestimate Callum by none other than himself. They were in for quite the surprise but like in every great war: the ends justify the means. They would be a rather meaningless sacrifice for his ascension to dominance.

It would be beautiful.

/////////

“Let’s go then,” Callum made to step forward onto the stone slabs that were floating on the lava bed.

They had done a large amount of walking and had made it down to what Runaana and Rayla were calling the ‘Moonstone path’. He found the whole scenery to be a bit ironic. The place was so rife with beauty but signified everything that was wrong with the world.

He also could not help but feel an attachment to the lava that he couldn’t explain. It was just like his sun arcanum, on the outside it seemed so dangerous and intimidating. But on the inside, he could not but help but feel a calmness and a warmth that really only came from his mother.

He felt an equilibrium both within his sun arcanum and the way it interacted with his sky arcanum. While the sun was passion, the sky was calmness and it did a great deal of help to make him calm in moments when he could lose himself.

He found himself sketching less and less now but made a conscious effort to draw the surroundings, something that Rayla teased always had something to do with her. She was definitely not wrong. He felt a sense of completion with her. He knew he loved her, but he didn’t have the heart to say it.

Ironic that; He was taking a perilous journey right into the heart of his sworn enemy to return a dragon that could well wipe out humanity, all whilst having to stop his evil ex-girlfriend, turned psycho, try to kill him and his elven girlfriend and his father. He had fought and beaten, six highly trained Moonshadow assassins as well as multiple dark magic infected soldiers and he had freed a dragon. Yet he was too afraid to tell Rayla he loved her.

He laughed grimly as he made to step onto the slab, but was quickly yanked back by Rayla, her face adorning a concerned look.

“Are ya crazy? Some of the stones fall into the lava, dummy. I would prefer it if ya were kept in one piece, thanks.” She scorned somewhat playfully with an edge of genuine worry.

“And why is that?” He replied playfully, trying to lighten the mood somewhat.

“Ya will need your whole body for what I had planned,” She whispered in his ear, mainly to hide her own blush at the thought of what she had insinuated, nipping at it lightly.

“It’s ironic. I’ll be the criminal in Xadia, yet what you do to me mentally is far more illegal than anything a measly human such as myself could hope to inflict,” He said whilst holding her by her waist and slowly stroking her cheek with his thumb.

“You are anything but measly, ya stupid human,” Rayla slapped his chest lightly.

“Your stupid human,” He replied without having to think about it and Rayla blushed profusely before kissing him deeply. It was starting to turn deeper when Runaan rounded the corner and coughed.

“First of all, I don’t want to see this. EVER. Secondly, I would like to make it over the path whilst we still have moonlight.” He chastised and rolled his eyes and Rayla’s own roll.

“What do you mean moonlight?” Callum questioned before Rayla spun him around, allowing his eyes to widen in amazement.

Several runes lit up along some of the stones, but only the ones touched by the moonlight. It was beautifully amazing, and Callum felt himself wanting to draw the scenery. Definitely not because Rayla looked, somehow, even more, beautiful than more…

“Let’s get moving.” Runaan motioned and took point with Callum at the back just in case any Xadians were waiting at the end.

The walk was actually pretty far but the group made their way within eyeshot of the edge. Things only got worse here. The sun began to rise. Meaning that the tiles began to dim and then reveal clean slated stones without runes.

“We have to run. Now!” Runaan shouted as the group followed without complaining.

Zym felt himself connect to Ezran telepathically, who encouraged him to fly to block the sunlight. He began flapping frantically and it seemed as though he had nailed how to fly… until he suddenly dropped out of the sky and began skimming across the stones, just about making it to the edge. But he would never be able to make it to a height to block the sunlight.

The trio ran as quickly as possible, making it within seven metres, each on their individual stones. Callum sighed as he thought of an idea that Rayla would not like.

“Elves are really light right?” He asked frantically as he watched over his shoulder as the stones were rapidly approaching. Five stood between Callum and the one that had just sunk.

“Not sure this is relevant right now… No, Callum. That’s the stupid idea face.” Rayla was now looking very concerned at him and all he could do was stroke her cheek.

“Rayla, I am sorry for this, truly. Tell Ezran I love him.” He blocked any type of argument from her by kissing her deeply. Pulling away reluctantly, he said. “I love you, I always will.”

With a tear dropping from his eyes, he kicked the corner of the stone, sending Rayla off-balance into the air. He swiftly delivered a kick to her side, powerfully sending her flying onto the bank. He was about to do the same to Runaan when the elf did the same to him.

“Take care of her, God knows you can better than me. I will join the others.” Callum nodded and braced his body for the impact. He hit the ground on the bank and looked straight up to Runaan, realising he had no way back to the others. Or did he?

“Jump!” He shouted and the elf did so almost without question.

Callum knew this would cause him undeniable pain and possibly undermine all of the healing that he was doing. He did not care about the repercussions, Runaan needed to live. He channelled the sky within him and breathed deeply and exhaled with the incantation of the spell he had drawn.

“Aspiro”. Callum put all of his might behind this and it seemed stronger than before. Even before he had cast it before Viren had started torturing him. He strangely felt the sun arcanum lining the power of this spell.

Runaan was sent flying over to the edge of the other side, Callum exhaling as much as he could before he screamed in pain, clutching his chest. Rayla checked Runaan stood up before rushing to Callum’s side.

“Callum are ya ok?” she asked shaking his dreary body.

“I will be, I just couldn’t bear the thought of you losing your dad.” He smiled at her, holding the hand that she placed on his searing chest.

“Ya are too sweet, Callum. But that was not the best way to tell me ya loved me,” Callum suddenly felt his ears heat up.

“Well… I-I um… I guess I…” he sputtered and Rayla rolled her eyes playfully.

“Shut up.” Callum looked like he was going to question her answer but was quickly silenced with a kiss.

“I love ya too, my sweet dumb human,” Callum couldn’t help but smile at her, leaning his forehead to hers.

They let the morning ebb away as they kissed passionately, before being separated by an ecstatic Zym. The pair laughed at the baby dragon’s antics and got up; Callum more gingerly. And made their way towards Xadia, completely unaware that their lives were being played with by a certain imprisoned star touch elf.

Shit was about to hit the fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this chapter out.   
> Ill be updating this fic at least once a week. I would've done this sooner, but I recently switched from phone to computer and lost all my phone files... when I lost on a train. My life has been pretty hectic recently and I'll let you guys know why at a later date when I am more comfortable about it. I will definitely keep to this update schedule.
> 
> My other fic will have shorter word counts and will be updated every two days. 
> 
> Please let me know how this one felt, I have mixed feelings considering I had lost half of this on my lost phone.
> 
> Next up: Sol Regem, assassins, Ezran Andromeda and Runaan make contact with lujanne and Viren plans a trap with Aaravos.


	12. Chapter 12

Corvus, Andromed and Ezran made it pretty easily to the moon Nexus. It was pretty easy when you had a sweet-talker of a child that could speak to animlas and basically get anyone to do anything with his puppy eyes.

Andromeda found it adorable as she smiled at the boy, currently riding a banther like the rest of the group. Sloshing through the thick snow, the group realised they were close to the Nexus. Ezran’s face, however, was adorned with a sad, almost regretful look on his face.

“Wha’s the matter?” Andromeda prompted, pulling up alongside Ezran’s banther with her own and placing her arm upon the young boy’s shoulder in support.

“Did I make the right choice? I mean, I know I have a duty to my people and that’s all I really want, I guess. I owe it to my dad’s memory and his love. I-I… “ He exhaled and looked at his hands.

“I just can’t help but worry for Callum. We’ve never been separated before, and I know he’s going to be turning himself all over with worry for me. But the truth is, he’s the one heading into hostile territory. I can’t lose him.” Ezran felt the tears brimming but managed to hold them back.

Andromeda stared sadly at the young King-to-be. He’d seen so much, probably only second to his older brother. She understood the feeling of losing both family and close friends, and it simply wouldn’t do to have a child as sweet as Ezran feeling this terrible.

“Look Ezran, I think ya are old enough now ta know that things don’t always turn out well. So I’m going to spare the lie and tell ya I’m not sure that he’ll be ok. Ya are right tae worry, Xadia is a really dangerous place.”

“Great, really helpful,” Ezran grumbled, still fumbling with his finger. He looked up when Andromeda placed a firm yet sweet hand on his shouler.

“That being said, what I do know is that I’ve never seen a better fighter than your brother, and him paired with Rayla and Runaan? They’re the only ones that have a chance of ending this war. It’s normal to worry, but ya trust him. And ya are both going into hostile territory and ya both have important jobs. Just try and focus on your part and he’ll focus on his. Ok?” She finished softly.

Ezran giggled. “You know, for a moonshadow elf, you seem to be in touch with your feelings a lot. And you give great advice.” Ezran smiled happily at her and Andromeda felt her heart melt.

“Ya bet your tooshie I do,” she smiled back.

“Thank you,” Ezran felt, for the first time since they had left, safe and confident.

It was true, his brother was a badass and with Rayla he wasn’t sure what on this planet would be able to stop them. They fought in tandem with each other like they’d been fighting for years. Ezran had read a concept once about how two people could be bonded from before birth and had a supernatural connection to one another.

It all seemed so natural for them together, as they, one by one, blew tradition out of the water. Ezran knew that they were meant for each other and they wouldn’t let each other come to harm’s way.

In truth, that’s what worried him no end. The fact that Callum had a history of putting everyone’s feelings before his own. He could give anyone the best advice of his or her lives, and incredibly understanding. Yet, when it came to his own health and feelings, he would pay no heed to his own advice.

It was different with Rayla, though. They were both stubborn, but he wasn’t sure if she’d finally be able to nail into Callum’s otherwise intelligent brain.

There was also the matter of Claudia that was plaguing his mind. How had she become so far gone? When? And the story he heard from Callum was one that shocked him deeply. Ezran didn’t know if she was even worth saving, or whether he’d try. She’d hurt Callum so badly and continued to try to.

Soren was a completely different story. He seemed… lost but for a better word for it. Ezran felt sorry for the young warrior, all he wanted was the love from his father that was mostly given to Claudia. Doubt was festering in Sorne’s mind. There was good in him yet.

As for said father, Ezran wouldn’t call himself the vengeful type, nor would he say he was particularly fond of malice, yet Viren mad his blood BOIL. The man that had taken his father and tortured his brother as well as using and abusing HIS people and nation. He would have to take several meditation and soothing lessons to keep his real feelings towards the man in check.

Ezran was startled from his thoughts as the banther let him know there was someone nearby. Banther’s notoriously have fantastic hearing as well as te added bonus of being excellent hunters and bloody intimidating when they wanted to be. Obviosuly, to Ezran they were sweet and covered him in kisses, much to bait’s distaste.

“They say someone’s nearby,” Ezran whispered to the entourage.

“Dismount, be ready,” Corvus nodded at Andromeda and they surrounded Ezran, ready fight.

Before they could even dismount, a shadow flashed past and the two warriors were put on alert instantly.

“Reveal yourself, in the name of the true king!” Corvus ordered as Andromeda shook her head.

“Who’s going to die today?” She snarled and Corvus took note of the way this seemed to scare him shitless in the tone she said.

“Colour me intimidated, Andy” Came a familiar voice that they weren’t expecting.

Runaan emerged from the tree line, clutching his rib and slightly hobbling. Andromeda surged forward immediately and embraced him.

“Fuck’s happened to you?” She gently teased as he laughed, something Ezran hadn’t really heard before it was… weird.

“Got sent flying from one side of the moonstone path to the other by a certain young prince.” Andromeda now couldn’t hold her own laughter.

“You… you left Callum and Rayla… together?” Tears were pouring out of her eyes now.

“Yes, rub it in some more. I hate to admit it, but that boy is the best chance of keeping her safe. And I can’t be mad he saved my arse. But he’s still the human with my daughter… so I kicked him,” Runaan smiled smugly while Ezran coughed.

“It was necessary to save his life.” Andromeda raised an eyebrow at Runaan’s justification.

“And because I saw him and Rayla kissing,” He grumbled.

“There we go,” Andromeda smugly cheered.

“Sorry to break up this reunion, but we need to get moving. Future of Katolis and the world at stake.” Corvus interrupted, knowing they needed to get to the Nexus if they wanted any chance of being able to reconvene with Amaya.

“No biggy,” Ezran said glumly, the reality of his part in the future of the world worryingly paramount.

He smiled when Andromeda placed another warm hand on his shoulder.

“Let’s get moving, eh?” With that they made their way up towards the Nexus.

Everything seemed calm… too calm. Seemingly thinking the same things, the three warriors brandished their weapons. Andromeda and Corvus took up point with Runaan opting for his bow form of his swords, next to Ezran.

Suddenly a scream was heard. A womans. It must have been Lujanne. Andromeda’s eyes widened as she surged towards the direction of the sound, the others struggling hard to make up the growing distance.

Another scream rang out as well as a man’s grunt. It must be a fight.

“Oh, hang on Lujanne. I’m coming,” Andromeda said to herself as she moved faster than she could ever hope to replicate in the future.

“Allan!” Lujanne screamed. Andromeda was definitely confused.

‘Who’s Allan?’ she wondered but quickly shook her thoughts. She needed to help her sister.

The screams seemed to be coming from a room, her meditation room in fact. Andromeda threw caution to the wind and pushed the doors open. Quietly to maintain the element of surprise. She gasped as she saw a large man towering over her sister, strangling her, cries filling the room.

She readied her swords and charged forward to impale the assailant as Lujanne gave her loudest scream. However, she stopped as she saw Lujanne sit up from her rock and… kiss the assailant?

Now that she looked closer, she could see that Lujanne was… naked. And the assailant was human and naked and as she looked lower. She stopped.

“Andromeda, it’s a bit weird that you’re watching,” Lujanne somehow kept a calm demeanour while “Allan” seemed to be shocked and covered both his and her private parts.

“What in the flying fuck of the Nexus are ya doing!?” Andromeda was totally exasperated.

Lujanne sighed and then picked up both of their clothes, handing Allan his clothes before whispering in his ear and kissing his cheek.

“We’ll talk later, Anne.” Lujanne dismissed.

Andromeda wasn’t having it and reached for her sister’s wrist to pull to face the angry elf. However, her hand passed straight through. Confused, Andromeda heard a bad attempt at stifled laughing as Lujanne ‘tutted’ her.

“Illusionist, darling. Don’t wait up,” And with that she disappeared.

The group reconvened at the ‘dinner’ table that was undoubtedly full of more grubs. Lujanne was already sharing pleasantries with all the members and Andromeda sat down, glaring daggers at her sister. Why? She didn’t actually know.

“We need you to cast an illusion spell that will make us seem like humans.” Runaan stated after Ezran explained the events of the last couple days as well as the plan to stop Viren and fight with Amaya.

“Is that all?” She questioned in turn.

“Yes, thank you,” Runaan answered, not ignoring the sullen mood that Andromeda let slip for a second.

After the group had left to check their things and be ready to stay the night, Andromeda remained to speak with Lujanne for a chat. An awkward silence spanned between the two.

“I’m not angry at ya,” Andromeda started.

“But?” Lujanne guessed where this was going.

“I feel like I don’t know anything about you,” Andromeda kept up a strong façade, but it wasn’t fooling Lujanne.

“I’m meant to be the illusionist, yet you’ve put the perfect one on without casting it,” Lujanne giggled.

“I don’t know what ya mean,” Andromeda grumbled but was startled when Lujanne embraced her sister.

“I’m sorry for leaving when we were children, I never meant to leave you by yourself. I especially didn’t mean to miss your wedding or… guardian of the moon nexus is especially tasking, and I get no holidays. But I am sorry sister, please forgive me.” Years and years of imagining this conversation had left Andromeda sure she had explored every possible outcome. Yet she was still left shell-shocked.

“I guess I put a lot of blame on ya for leaving me with ma’ and da’, they were stricter with me when ya ran off to become and illusionist. An’ I hated it. But I’ve got too few people left in my world to lose you. I forgive ya. Hopefully I get to meet the hunk I nearly stabbed.” Andromeda had to segue or she’d dissolve into… feelings.

“Yes, Allan he’s… hang on, did you say you nearly stabbed him?” Lujanne was exasperated.

“I did, he was… choking you.” Andromeda was less than comfortable about having this conversation and wished she hadn’t opened her mouth and, judging by Lujanne’s blush, she didn’t want to either.

“Well… it’s something that humans and enjoy. I can’t say I didn’t enjoy it either.” Lujanne admitted confidently, all traces of embarrassment gone.

“I could tell.” Andromeda deadpanned.

The two stared at each other for what felt like hours but, in reality, it was about ten seconds. They both burst out laughing, tears falling from their eyes. This. This is what they had missed from each other. All the years of neglect when they were, realistically, all each other had.

“Let’s get you ready,” Lujanne said, and the two walked towards where the others were ready to begin their journey.

“I’ll come see ya after this. I promise,” Andromeda said after she’d been turned into a human and got over the initial shock of a hornless, round-eared and five fingered existence.

“You better, try not to create an incident.” Lujanne replied before the two siblings embraced.

“We shall convene with General Amaya at the Breach Headquarters, we must make haste.” Corvus stated after making sure that Ezran had everything ready.

“Ready?” Ezran asked the group. It was not quite venturing across Xadia, but make no mistake it would be dangerous. They were attempting to stage a coup against the most powerful human kingdom. It was almost suicide. Almost.

“Good. Let’s take back the Kingdom.” Part B was a go.

///////

“Callum are ya ok?” Rayla asked as she helped Callum walk, who was holding his chest as it stung and burned and ached all at the same time.

“I’m fine, we need to keep going,” It was another half-truth. It was manageable at best, but Callum wasn’t going to admit that.

“You can say if you’re not, Callum. It’s no good having half a bodyguard for Zym.” She tried for gentle but grimaced as it came out as more of pity.

“Would you?” Callum shot back a little sharply. “Sorry, I’m just worried for Ezran and… I’m nervous. We have the fate of the whole world resting on our shoulders and, if we fail, I’m deep in enemy territory. I’m not sure I can do this.” He admitted all his worst fears all at once and immediately realised his fault.

“Sorry, It’s not fair to dump that all on you. I’ll be fine” He pushed her away and stood straighter with Zym on his shoulder.

“Don’t apologise,” she stopped him by grabbing his shoulder and turning him to face her. “I’m just surprised.”

“Surprised,” he questioned.

“Yes. Callum, ya are possibly the greatest warrior of our time even without your connections to non-casting magic. I admire ya no end. Ya are strong, righteous and handsome if I do say so myself.” Callum laughed at her words.

“There’s every reason to be worried, but we’re going to do this. Together. Because we have to, it’s bigger than anyone in the whole world. We need to. And I’ll be with ya every step of the way.” She smiled up at him.

Callum couldn’t actually have felt anymore in love if he tried. His self doubt and fear for Ezran had always eaten him up previously. He merely assumed that he had been tortured and that his parents had died because he wasn’t strong enough to save them.

But, somehow, Rayla made all of that go away. The way she talked about him was unlike any other person, as if he was perfect. It made him feel whole again. She made him feel whole again. And he wouldn’t let harm come to her, the same way she wouldn’t to him.

They were connected by something deeper, he could feel it. As if they were too opposite sides of a magnet being pulled together. They were strong as one, he knew that much. They were a force to be reckoned with.

He kissed her sweetly and she reciprocated, cupping his cheeks with her hands as his found their place on her waist.

“How did I deserve you?” Callum asked, staring into her eyes.

“Lord knows,” she teased and Callum laughed.

“I am a lord,” He retorted and Rayla rolled her eyes as they took the road.

Rayla took Zym from Callum, allowing the martial arts expert to heal himself slightly as they took up the path, as it became increasingly more like a desert.

A bloodcurdling roar was heard. And Callum felt his breath leave his body as he saw the towering and intimidating figure of the golden dragon in front of him.

“What is that?” Callum sputtered at the sight.

“That’s Sol Regem, he used to be the old King of the Dragons before he was blinded by a dark mage. He’s held an unhealthy bitterness for humans now and has become a symbolof racism in Xadia.” She retold what she had been told by Ethari.

“Ah, charming,” Callum replied sarcastically. “Any ideas then?”

“Why me?” Rayla asked exasperated.

“Well… you’re kinda the Xadia expert, well compared to me you are.”

“We can’t fight him… we can’t run from him… we can try sneaking past?” It was more a question than a suggestion, but it was the only one they had.

Callum nodded and put the noticeably fidgety baby dragon in his arms, shushing it lovingly in an attempt to keep them hidden from the dragon’s four remaining senses.

Callum understood the basics of espionage work; after all, he needed it a decent amount when he was the top tracker for the kingdom and following and infiltrating certain groups. Of course because Harrow didn’t care about him. He didn’t want to think about that now, instead, he thought about how they were going to get this.

Rayla taking point, the trio moved from rock to rock, stealthily avoiding making noises or moving rocks. Anything to stop them from meeting a particularly crispy end.

Sol Regem grunted as bird-like creatures seemed to pester the old King as he attempted to swat and growl at them. The array of threatening gestures was enough to frighten the young storm dragon who started panicking and yelping.

Callum quickly grabbed the small dragon to prevent it from scurrying away. But his attempt to quieten the baby prince was futile. Regem’s growl and roar filled the air as his booming voice sent shivers down Callum and Rayla’s spines.

“Who goes there? Show yourselves.” Rayal seemed to be debating something in her mind.

Rayla sighed as she jumped in front of the rock, ignoring Callum’s protests, and approached the great dragon. He must’ve been at least fifty foot tall and even more intimidating with his red burnt scales over his eyes.

She cleared her throat and tried to speak in a way fit to address a King. “Mighty Sol Regem, I have been travelling in the human lands for the last three weeks on the orders of Queen Zubeia. And I’ve returned with something she must see.” The way Rayla was speaking made Callum stifle a laugh, even in this tantalizing situation.

This earned him a glare that was shut down by the Arch Dragon’s exhale.

“Bring the young prince… as well as the human filth that cowers behind.” His words were clipped and did not leave room for discussion.

“Your greatness, Callum is a human that left his castle and people to return the prince. He was the one that initially saved the prince, and he was going to return him without our help. He’s been brave and he’s had numerous attempts to simply run off or get me captured… instead he’s saved my life and suffered numerous times. I-I can’t do this without him, please let us pass.” Rayla finished and grabbed Callum’s hand and he could feel the shake she tried to supress it.

“Humans are tainted and are evil. They kill innocent beings and use them for their own personal gain; they are nothing but liars and manipulators. He must die.” Regem couldn’t contain his bitterness for even a sentence.

“No, Callum’s different,” To her surprise, Regem actually seemed to consider this and leant over until his snout was millimetres from Callum’s body. The dragon gave a deep sniff and suddenly lurched backwards and bared his teeth.

“I smell death!” He roared.

“No I Don’t.” Callum tried to reason and he couldn’t quite think of any time he had done dark magic. But, when it sizzled slightly, Callum realised it must be his cut that the arch dragon was smelling..

“I would have allowed you to pass, Moonshadow. Yet you have displayed incompetence and I won’t allow the future of my race to be dictated by an elf with an affiliation with humans. You are a disgrace, like your parents.” That hit deep in Rayla and all she could do was hang her head in shame.

“I’ll leave.” Came Callum’s voice piercing the silence that briefly fell across the valley. “I’ll leave so you will allow both Rayla and Azymondias to pass.”

“Callum, no. I need to do this with you.” Rayla couldn’t imagine going through so much with someone even when they had only known each other for such a short time.

“It’s ok. If anyone can do this it’s you.” He smiled before kissing her deeply. “I’ll see you on the other side.”

“Did you just kiss this filth, moonshadow?” The dragon asked incredulously.

When no one answered, the Arch Dragon continued.

“Disgusting. And you are a fool to believe that I will let you walk out of this with your life, human.” Callum stopped walking and, without turning around, he clenched his fists and spoke.

“I was actually giving you the chance to be unscathed. Oh great dragon.” Callum spat the last part. He wouldn’t allow him to insult Rayla.

“What arrogance! How dare you speak to me in such a tone. You are nothing but the filth below my feet, and you DARE to think you may challenge me. Me, Sol Regem. If it is death you wish, death you shall receive.” Sol Regem finished powering up his fire and aimed at where his nostrils were telling him the human boy was.

“Callum! No!” Rayla couldn’t move as the fire was fired towards Callum… who didn’t move. He just stood there and growled as the fire took hold of him, engulfing him in a blanket of agony. Or it should have.

Callum was standing there, fists clenched and breathing heavily yet unscathed. He was in his sunfire form, yet his magma veins were growing ever brighter, clearly strengthened by the blaze.

“What is this dark magic, human! ANSWER ME!” Came the great dragons dumbfounded anger.

“I gave you a chance. You still provoked me. Now move… before you can’t,” Rayla had never seen Callum so enraged.

“You can say whatever you want about me, or my species. But Rayla has been nothing but fucking loyal to you and the rest of the overgrown lizards that have put my species through hell and back. She deserves your respect and more. She is pure and good, she realises that racism isn’t the way forward and is actively trying to stop a fucking war that YOU are still trying to fight. Move, now. I won’t ask again.”

“Insolent fool, you will perish here!" Sol Regem brought his tail down towards Callum, who easily dodged it and went for the bone connected to it with the full force behind his punches, luckily paralysing the tail. He was not well acquainted with the anatomy of a dragon. He was, however, aware of ancient dragon battles and knew the way to make one submit. It was risky, but he wasn’t thinking particularly straight at the time.

“Rayla, boost,” For some reason, Rayla seemed to know exactly what he meant and readied her self. Picking up a large flat stone and placing it on the flat of her feet, lying on her back.

Seeing him run and jump towards her, Rayla sank her knees into her chest and pushed up with all her might as Callum landed on the rock and was propelled upwards towards the dragon.

Callum swung upwards and connected with his fist on the underside of the dragon’s snout and his foot in the dragon’s jugular, causing the great beast to fall backwards onto its back, clawing at the top of the canyon.

Wasting no time, Callum then plunged down onto the Dragon’s neck once more, but held back.

‘Yield, and no one has to know you got your ass handed to you by a human.” Callum smirked and knew the dragon would yield. It was common customs in combat that, once you had yielded, you would be left alone.

“Go then, human. But head my words: Xadia is no place for a human, you will perish.” The dragon snarled as he got up and perched on his rocks, making a point to face away from Callum.

“Let. Them. Try.”

///////

“They are almost at the breach.” Came the voice that Aaravos was manipulating.

“Good keep the plan up, General. Amaya still trusts you?” It was more of a threat than a question. The traitor knew that he’d be useless to this otherworldly being. But whom was he more scared of? This guy or General Amaya?

“Yes,”

“Good, stick to the plan.” Aaravos said, severing the connection.

“Is everything in place?” Viren questioned his business partner.

“Yes, everything is going swimmingly. They will believe that they have us on the ropes. Are the armies on the way?” Came the sickly sweet reply.

“All but Duren. The little brat survived and wouldn’t believe it was Elves. We will have to deal with her later.” Viren spat.

Aanya was becoming a colossal pain in his arse. He would have to dispose of her soon, before she cocked any more things up. But first, Xadia.

“Tell them to begin their march. They will rendezvous with us just as the little coup thinks they have the upper hand.” Aaravos chuckled menacingly.

“How will we do that?” Viren questioned.

Aaravos was sure that Viren had his uses. He was a master manipulator and a sweet talker. Very useful things to abuse, because that was what he was doing to Viren. Abusing his trust. When Aaravos was free, he’d have to think long and hard about what he would do with Viren, if he was still useful.

“Feed them what they want to eat,” Another devious smirk fitting for the plan that Ezran was about fall into, leaving Callum vulnerable in future.

Perfect.

////////

“I can’t believe ya tried to fight Sol Fucking Regem, Callum.” Rayla was a mixture of adoring and fuming at Callum.

“He was insulting you,” Callum countered.

“Ugh, Callum ya are too sweet, but stop putting yourself in danger, please. For me?” Lilac eyes looked deep and pleadingly into emerald ones.

“How can I say no to that face?” He said while cupping her cheek and noticing the devious look in the elf’s face.

“I’ll remember that for the future,” She said kissing him deeply.

About two hundred metres away in the trees, Adhair was taking aim with her bow, unbeknownst to the love struck pair. Without them knowing, she let fly, the arrow running it’s true course.

Both of them, unsuspecting and unmoving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jheez big chapter here.
> 
> Yes there is a traitor in Anaya’s midst  
> Ezran and co are walking feet first into a trap.
> 
> It’s been a really tough week for me, so I’m sorry if my quality has dropped even lower. I’ve been in and out of hospital and physio stuff as well as trying to spend time with my girlfriend before UK goes into another FUCKING LOCKDOWN.
> 
> Let me know anything that I need to explain.
> 
> P.S. I will be continuing the story in a part 2 after. The story will become very loosely based on cannon from now on. So I’ll be sure to set some heartbreaking moments that you’ll never see coming :)
> 
> Next up: The group finds Amaya, a fight for their lives and the army begins its march towards Xadia.


	13. Chapter 13

“Move!” Came Rayla’s cry at Callum. The surprise ending, he felt the air currents shift. They were being attacked.

Rayla leapt in front of Callum and slashed the two arrows that were on course to sending them to an early grave. The pair looked around, back to each other as they circled, trying to spot the threat that imminent.

Xadia was a dangerous place, especially for a human that had the Dragon Prince. That could be taken in a whole host of ways, not many of them good. And Callum couldn’t even imagine how an elf that was ‘harbouring’ a human would be dealt with. He shook the thoughts; they wouldn’t be occurring.

He steeled himself and focussed on the shifting ait currents tried to steady his breathing, calming himself and making himself steady. He knew this would leave him vulnerable to the attacks of their assailants, but he trusted Rayla with his life more so than anyone in his life, she wouldn’t let him come to harm.

He searched with his mind through the surrounding deciduous area, trying to piece together a picture of the surroundings. It was difficult since all the trees were blocking airways, Callum couldn’t know which were trees until… bingo.

Rayla heard one too, hiding it well so they still maintained the element of surprise. Callum sensed to others; he could tell they weren’t trees because their airway blockages were moving. He couldn’t tell what build they were as they were too far away. One must have been the archer.

“Callum, over my left shoulder, 37-degree angle.” Callum nodded and prepared one if few remaining throwing knives, twiddling it in his hands.

Instead, he opted for his last shuriken as it would be a nuisance, for lack of a better word, to get it out, allowing Callum and Rayla to focus on the longer-range attackers. They were too far away to hit with throwing knives, but Rayla was fast and agile, Callum knew. She’d only need a second’s distraction and then she could close the distance, proving the range advantage to be null.

“Good call, two more are west, blocking an advance. The one near will be out of commission for a bit when I say go; we move towards the two and incapacitate. They’re quite high up so I’ll cause a distraction.” Rayla rolled her eyes.

“Ya think too much,” She teased and pinched his rear.

Callum was shocked. “Really? In the middle of a fight?” He asked, exasperated.

“I like the danger,” She whispered into his ear, causing him to shiver.

He rolled his eyes, “Only you would be this insufferable and insatiable when we’re literally about to…” His eyes narrowed, the pinch on his arse gave the elves a shock and he was going to use it.

“Now,” He said and Rayla wasted no time zig-zagging towards the tree line.

Callum spent less than a second identifying his target and then throwing his shuriken, feeling it slice through the air currents and imbed itself in his target’s collar bone, forcing them to fall from their tree. They’d be out for a while.

Callum ran towards where the other instigators were, Rayla around twenty metres ahead dodging and weaving through the onslaught of arrows aimed towards her. Good, they were distracted, Callum could now fray to the left and bring them to the ground.

He used a burst of speed to gain momentum, leaping up a thick tree branch in a matter of seconds. He now lay eyes on their assaulters. One was a Moonshadow elf that was around Runaan’s height but nowhere near as muscular or intimidating, in fact, he seemed almost… scared.

He was clearly an amateur. The other seemed to be a type of mage, though the hood meant that Callum couldn’t see what type of elf he was, and he wasn’t casting any magic. Callum let fly two throwing knives towards the two, who looked towards him.

They clambered away, inelegantly, and crashed to the floor below, where they were met by Rayla who wasted no time engaging against the archer that had now brandished a large broadsword, typically Sunfire weaponry.

She moved as if she were dancing as she cut and slash and blocked all of the attacks coming her way, always creating openings that could prove fatal if she so desired. But she didn’t and Callum knew that they’d talked about it and Callum’s promise to his mother. She smiled as she thought that Callum was opening up to her when he never had to anyone, bar Ezran, before.

Abhainn growled, misinterpreting Rayla’s smile as mocking. “Are you mocking me, you little shit!”

Rayla was surprised but quickly recovered as she effortlessly twirled around the angry Moonshadow’s blades and delivered and expertly placed kick into the man's ribcage, with an audible crack.

“Well, no I wasn’t… but you’re not particularly good at this are ya?” She giggled, purposely infuriating the ‘assassin’.

“You’ll die for that, traitor.” He growled and Rayla rolled her eyes as she continued to parry with minimal effort.

“Original,” She deadpanned, “But if we’re trying to return the Dragon Prince, then how are we traitors, smart arse,” She said, stealing a glance to Callum who was dealing just fine with the two assailants as he blocked and countered the female’s onslaught of swords while gracefully flipping around the fire attacks.

“You’ve given your body to that human,” Rayla was now enraged, and blushing slightly.

She rushed forwards, batting away Abhainn’s blades and kicking him square in the chest, again with a loud crunch. She placed the tip of her blade against his throat and stared menacingly at the scared elf in front of her.

“First of all, there was no giving of anything ya fockin’ out of date Moonstrider’s arse. Secondly, he’s more of a man than you’ll ever be. And finally, ya need to stop compensating for your small pecker and blaming humans for it.” Rayla finished and looked down at the mixed look of fear and embarrassment on Abhainn’s face.

“Ignus Globus,” She heard behind her and she checked only for a split second. Big mistake.

Abhainn kicked her off and picked up his sword in one broken motion and managed to cut her side then brought his blade down towards Rayla’s head. The sheer power that had not been on display before surprised Rayla, and all she could do was deflect, but not before a cut caught her face and forced her blade to the floor.

She recovered quickly and kicked him in his broken rib, making him stagger as she swept his legs and collected her swords once more.

Callum was tiring she could see, he’d been tired and injured when he fought Sol Regem, now he must be exhausted. The mix of a mage and close attacked meant Callum could never target both and it was infuriating for the young man to partake in.

‘Focus,’ he told himself, he needed to think straight and force an opening. These two clearly weren’t experienced fighters and Callum could see it, he just needed to draw the female in long enough for him to be able to abuse her pressure points and paralyse her temporarily.

She delivered a swivelled kick to him but wasn’t looking. Perfect. He took his opportunity and blocked with his arms, and then quickly feigned a grunt and began holding his nose as if it were broken. He could see her surprise as her eyes lit up. Mistake number one.

Callum easily ducked her finishing blow as he turned quickly and then hit her with five rapid punches to her liver, causing her to drop her swords. She grunted and then began to try to hit him with a flurry of kicks and punches, all wild. Mistake number two.

Callum blocked them all as quickly as she had thrown them and then caught her arm and punched a spot with two fingers just below her elbow joint, causing it to go limp. He repeated the action with the other arm, watching as the elf stared at him in disbelief.

“What kind of dark magic is this? You’re an aberration!” She screamed at him.

“Oh, give it a rest,” He knew him trying to justify that he didn’t do dark magic would fall on deaf pointy ears.  
He hit the pressure points along her back as she flopped towards the floor, stopping abruptly as Callum stopped her from hitting her face, surprising her greatly. He looked back at the Sunfire mage.

“Give up, it’s two against one.” Callum tried to reason, but the mage wasn’t having any of it as drew what looked like a complicated rune and uttered the incantation.

“Fluctum ignis!” He cried as the speel took the form of a wave that rushed towards Callum, setting the forest alight like a smouldering tumour.

Callum was about to jump out of the way when he heard the grunting behind him. The assassin was attempting to wriggle away, but there was zero chance she would be able to escape before the wave consumed her. He let out a sigh and stood with his back to the wave and covered the woman with his own body.

“This might hurt, sorry.” She didn’t have time to question as Callum turned into his heat-being form and covered the woman as best he could and awaited the brunt of the spell.

“Callum!” “Adaira!” Rayla and Abhainn screamed as the wave hit them.

Callum grunted, feeling his body absorb the fire, giving him newfound strength. His eyes dilated and his magma veins glowed almost as bright as the sun and the height of the summer solstice. He felt… power. It was too much and now all he felt was the excess rage as the wave subsided and he stood to look at the mage.

“Creighton you fucking cunt… what. The. Fuck.” Abhainn stared dumbstruck at Callum’s form and the brightness it held.

“Creighton, huh? Doubt anyone will remember you.” Callum snarked, surprising Rayla with his sudden rage.

“H-how?” Creighton tried to stammer out as Callum grasped the Sunfire mage by the throat and lifted him above off his feet with one hand.

“Who sent you?” Callum spat, his patience wearing thin as he tightened his grip on a squealing Creighton.

“Callum.” Rayla tried to grab his attention but Callum couldn’t hear it. All his feelings were amplified, and rage was the one that was taking his thoughts.

“Who sent you,” Callum reiterated.

“Callum, stop.” Rayla shook his shoulder, he shrugged her off and tightened his grip.

As Creighton sputtered and choked Rayla began truly panicking. “Callum, stop! What would your mother say? This isn’t you; I know it. Ya just saved their focking lives ya daft twat.” Despite her insults, Callum could finally hear the voice of Rayla as his anger subsided.

His form fell and he let his eyes and skin return to their natural colour and stared wide-eyed at nothing, in particular, no doubt reflecting on what nearly occurred. He looked at Rayla, sorrow and fear plastered on his face plainly. He let a smile cross it as she cupped his cheek.

“Of course, you would be able to get me out of my haze. What would I do without you?” He leaned into her touch and enclosed her hand with his own.

“I’m pretty great aren’t I.” It wasn’t a question. Callum smiled at her antics and kissed her lightly.

It happened in a flash. First, it was a small inkling, then he felt the shift in the airflow. Something was moving, it was coming for him. Then the second pair of footprints were more audible, and he opened his eyes to spy the male coming, his broadsword drawn to attack Rayla’s exposed back.

People flashed into his eyes, people he’d found closer to his heart than anyone before.

Max  
His mother  
His father  
They circled around his head, and he couldn’t bear the thought of losing Rayla, nor leaving her in a position with a Baby Dragon on her back so she had to fight against two assassins and a mage that had no morals. He took a deep breath and made his decision.

‘I’m sorry mum,’ He took less than a second to imbed the knife he threw in the man’s head, trying not to catch the lifelessness in his eyes as he slumped to the floor, knife submerged in his cranium. Callum tried desperately hard not to vomit but was shoved to the ground as Rayla drew her swords and… he knew from the sound what had just occurred.

He quickly brought Rayla into an embrace as her hands shook. By no means was Callum coping well with this, either, but Rayla came first. Rayla would always come first. Always.

“Shhhh, Shhhh, don’t think about it.” He rubbed circles over her back as her breathing became ragged. “I’m here, I’m here. Nothing’s going to happen to me, I promise. I’m not going anywhere.” He continued to kiss her forehead and rub her shoulders, praying she doesn’t take this too hard on herself.

“I-I… she was going to… I couldn’t lose you, Callum.” She eventually got out and Callum understood all too well what she meant.

“Nor I, you, Rayla.” She looked up at him with a confused look in her eye and turned around and saw Abhainn’s body and put two and two together.

“You broke your promise?” it wasn’t meant to be judgemental, and Callum knew that as he steeled his breathing and stared into lilac eyes.

“I’ve lost so many people; I’ve seen too many people be killed in front of me and… and” He exhaled with tears brimming in his eyes. “I’ve never met anyone like you and I-I just… I love you Rayla and I never want to lose you.” His eyes were looking downtrodden at his feet.

Rayla lifted his face using his chin. “Oh, Cal.” She caressed his cheek and sniffled a few more times. “I won’t go anywhere. I promise.”

They rested their heads against one another’s as Creighton slipped into the forest, thanking whichever God there was that the human didn’t kill him.

Creighton felt rage eat him from the inside out. Aaravos lied, he fucking lied. He’d never seen a stronger human in his life, let alone one that could connect to the sun FUCKING primal. He couldn’t think straight. Why in Sol Regem’s name would Aaravos lead them like banthers to the slaughter.

“It’s all part of my plan, that’s why.” A sinister voice whispered in his ear.

“What do you mean?” Creighton asked, unnerved at the sudden intrusion into his thoughts.

“Well, I guess I can permit you to know what the plan is, considering you’ve outstayed your usefulness and now just a loose end.” Creighton was about to ask what he meant when he felt the air slowly leaving his body.

“The human may be the only thing that can fool my plans, even without his connection to the sun primal. He will unite the continent, and I just cannot allow that to happen. At the height of his powers, he’ll kill me in one to one combat and could probably kill a dragon if he tried. It only makes it more difficult now that he’s killed.” Creighton grabbed at his throat, willing the air to return to it.

“But now that he’s attacked the former king of the dragons and killed two ‘civilians’, the Council will be on his back. He will be put on trial, no doubt, giving me the time to have Viren and the human armies march into Xadia and have my… shall we say ‘double agent’ to come to free me with the ‘Key of Aaravos’.”

“And I. Will. Break. Him. By the end of the week, he’ll deride into a feeling of uselessness.” Aaravos couldn’t actually see that far into the future, but he was so sure of what would happen.

Creighton fell to the floor, a lifeless lump that never really stood a chance as soon as he was taken hold of by Aaravos’ conniving clutches. The Startouch saw the young man briefly and stared at him and his elven lover play and cuddle with the future king of the dragons.

“Soon we shall meet, Callum. A battle for the ages, in which you will discover the true meaning… of pain,”

//////////////////////

Amaya was busy gathering forces at the Breach, readying herself for the ensuing coup that would no doubt be the fight of her life. She had around two thousand troops, and if she got them to the city before Viren could react she’d no doubt be able to overthrow him with the element of surprise.

Balan and his portion of the army were scouting ahead as Amaya waited for Corvus to arrive. The master tracker had sent a crow around three days ago, meaning they should arrive today. He had successfully arrived with Ezran at the Moon Nexus and was travelling with two elves.

Amaya had begrudgingly accepted the fact that Ezran would not budge without them in his entourage, but she advised that they remain in their human illusions or they would no doubt be subject to racism, no doubt most from herself.

‘Balan has sent word of no issues on his side, everything seems to be going to plan,’ Gren approached and signed to her, a warm smile on his lips.

Gren and Amaya had always gotten along. He was the only soldier in the standing battalion that hadn’t attempted to gaslight her or sleep with her despite the fact she liked girls. It was fair to say she’d broken a lot more than hearts during her years as a rookie, her only friend being Gren. He’d made the effort to learn sign language and had been a devoted soldier as well as a devoted friend on and off the battlefield  
.  
They’d seen a lot of shit together and always moved through, so there was no doubt in Amaya’s mind when she became general of the standing battalion, that she wanted Gren to be her personal and main interpreter, and it’s never changed since.

‘Good, but stay alert, something doesn’t feel right. Anything to with that pile of banther incest doesn’t feel right. He’s nothing but a wily, power craving, egotistical shit stain!’ It was safe to say that Amaya would love nothing more than to squash Viren.

‘Wow, it’s getting nicer every time you rant, I think you’ve got a soft spot for the guy,’ Gren audibly chuckled and Amaya rolled her eyes and punched Gren’s arm lightly. That’s not to say Gren was hiding his pain, he was.

A commotion brought Gren’s attention and, subsequently, Amaya’s towards a group of soldiers with their weapons drawn. They made quick haste to get down and see what the threat was, it could be Sunfire elves.

Amaya chastised herself for not simultaneously focussing on both threats, instead, she allowed herself to devolve into thinking up entertaining ways to hand Viren’s ass to him on a gold-plated platter. She sighed happily, thinking of one of the better ones she’d envisioned. As they approached, Amaya could hear the voices of the commotion.

“I've literally just returned yer focking prince! If one more person tells me tae calm down I'll break yer focking dicks in half!” Amaya saw the group and let herself smile at the elf in human disguise, maybe they’d get on better than she hoped.

“Stand down! Prince Ezran is the key to the plan and my nephew. I’d watch my actions if I were you,” Gren interpreted as the group of soldiers backed off.

“Not for much longer,” Amaya heard someone mutter and was about to question when Ezran hugged her deeply.

“I missed you,” The young boy hugged his aunt and a smile was brought to her face.

‘Let’s talk somewhere more private.’ She motioned the group towards her planning room.

Ezran spent the next tens of minutes explaining what happened to Amaya, surprising her the whole way. Callum and Ezran had been on quite the journey, and they’d obviously grown a lot, made their own decisions and matured.

“Wait, Callum’s with an elf?” Gren questioned, interpreting for Amaya.

“Yeah, he opened up to her about his life as she did to him, they’ve been inseparable ever since and honestly I’ve never seen Callum happier, or stronger,” Ezran affirmed with a smile on his face.

“And you’re okay with a human and… one of your kind?” Gren was careful not to translate the racial slur that Amaya used.  
“No,” Runaan deadpanned and Andromeda slapped his shoulder.

“Ok fine, he’s not the worst. And he… is a strong warrior, perhaps the strongest in our lands. But he could lay off showing his bloody affections right in front of me,” Runaan grumbled as everyone laughed. Andromeda continued.

“He really is a lovely young man and a very caring person. Even if we did meet by him whooping my arse.” Andromeda laughed and everyone joined in once more.

Amaya was still dumbfounded. ‘Callum, defeated six Moonshadow assassin’s in combat, nearly killed himself as many times and is now one of the strongest warriors in the world?’

Callum had turned into an adept fighter, but Amaya hadn’t really seen him since he was sixteen, and they’d had a close spar. Now to learn that he had been tortured relentlessly during this time and still come so close without the use of a weapon was jaw-dropping to her. And now he had accessed the fabled heat being Sunfire form.

It was something that was greatly, and rightly, feared. Amaya herself had only engaged in combat with one warrior, a rather fiery one at that. ‘In more ways than one,’ she thought giggling to herself. There’d been often a time where Amaya, despite her hatred for elves, and seen this warrior and thought of a simpler world where maybe humans and elves could live together, be together.

“General, it’s urgent. Balan has sent word.” Came a soldier’s voice outside.

Amaya opened the door, seeing a young soldier that looked… frightened. Amaya thought she must be quite intimidating and smiled to herself about the fact that many of the men and women would positively shit themselves when they had to come to speak with her.

Her smile faded when the boy’s eyes widened as a sword protruded from his stomach and slumped to the ground without so much as a grunt. Balan’s malevolent smile replaced the poor boy’s shock as he stared mischievously at Amaya.

“Oops,” Amaya glared at her general, what was he playing at?

“What is the meaning of this? You have committed traitorous acts in front of the king, Balan,” Corvus stepped in front of Ezran.

“Wrong twice, Corvus, I really wished you’d be able to see the bigger picture, you oaf. Firstly, I am no traitor and, secondly, that is no king. King Viren was not appointed regent, he was fully coronated, not long ago.” Balan smiled as more soldiers entered the room, including Soren who kept his eyes downtrodden, not willing to meet the gazes of neither Ezran nor Amaya.

“Why are you doing this?” Gren presented the question of his own accord.

“Viren sees elves for who they are, bloodthirsty murderers who will run us dry if we let them. They are deceiving, conniving bastards that live in an elitist society that leads them to shamelessly believe they are above us for the reason that we have an extra finger, a smooth head and ROUND FUCKING EARS. We were banished for creating a solution to equality, surely you can’t be so naïve as to believe that staging a coup would be in the Pentarchy’s best interests?” Balan finished his hateful monologue with a smirk that Amaya wanted to wipe off his face.

‘What do you mean Pentarchy?’ Amaya signed.

“Don’t you know? I was always working for the crown, all I had to do was slowly turn the eyes of our soldiers. It was easy, I simply tortured the ones that didn’t in front of the ones that weren’t sure. You wouldn’t be surprised to find how fear works in the eyes of soldiers. To answer your question, three armies are a mile away from the breach, ready to get revenge for the brutal murders of the monarchs. By elves,” He spat.

“There were no assassinations done by elves,” Andromeda stated.

“Ah, the elf speaks.” Balan commented, he didn’t wait for a reply, “Yes, I know you are elves, you filthy vermin. Quite brave for you to deny it, so deep in enemy territory, but King Viren has already told us what happened, save it.” He said, without a shadow of a doubt. Andromeda and Runaan revealed their true forms, eliciting gasps from the soldiers in the room.

“Why don’t you ask the true king what happened? He and Callum saw us outside the castle, hell he even fought us when we were supposedly killing your king.” Runaan’s patience was wearing thin.

“Well, firstly, Callum is a traitor and will be dealt with accordingly,” Andromeda cut him off.

“I’d like to see ya try,” She laughed.

“No man nor elf is invincible,” Balan replied, irritated.

“Put them together, then ya are in trouble,” She said, quick as a whip. Serving as the perfect distraction for Amaya’s edging forwards.

She hit Balan before he could react, square in the nose watching his eyes flash quickly in between consciousness and unconsciousness before his face made a well-appointed meeting with the floor.

The room quickly devolved into fighting as the soldiers attempted to subdue the group with little success, when Ezran ran out the front door with Corvus, attempting to escape. But Soren blocked their way, his expression steeled as Corvus stepped in front of Ezran.

“You need to leave, now. My dad can’t be stopped, he’s going to the… the Dorm Ire? No that’s not right. Oh, it's on the tip of my tongue.” Soren began slapping his head, making Corvus and Ezran moved forward.

“The Storm Spire?” Ezran questioned.

“Yes! That’s it, you need to go, the flying dragon thing from the Moon Nexus should be able to take you there, go to the west side of the breach, there are no guards there and the moon lady will meet you there. You need to warn the elves, my dad’s gone off the rails and, honestly, Claudia’s not far off. Corvus you need to get to Duren and talk to Queen Aanya, she’s the only one that turned my dad down. Opeli is on her way there now, I let her out the dungeon, together you should be able to get her to Xadia to help.” Soren finished.

“Soren… that’s actually a good plan… are you feeling alright?” Corvus laughed, there was no way Soren could think up a lie this elaborate. He had to be telling the truth.

“Shut up and go, and Ezran, Corvus.” They turned to look at Soren. “Good luck,” Soren turned to leave but Ezran pulled him into a hug.

“Stay safe, that’s an order,” Ezran said into the metal breastplate.

“Yes, my liege.” He said, a truth to his words and a promise.

////////////

“We need ta get tae Xadia, we should go tae the Sunfire battlement and get them to blow the breach,” Andromeda shouted and Amaya read her lips and nodded as she knocked out another soldier in the room.

Runaan pulled his blade from an assailant’s limp body and Amaya couldn’t find it within herself to feel hatred or even blame the elves for simply defending themselves. God knew that she’d slain more than a fair share of elves, especially after the death of her sister.

The trio ran through, Gren in tow, as they ran along with the breach, closely pursued by several soldiers. Too many to simply turn and fight so close to the lava’s edge, they could be easily herded towards the edge and forced off of it.

“We’re not going to make it,” came Runaan’s breathy rasping.

They could see the other side and the Sunfire elves that were now getting their forces together, Runaan and Andromeda wouldn’t be mistaken for humans, thanks to their white hair, Amaya would likely be graced mercy with some explaining, hopefully.

“Blow the focking thing!” Andromeda screamed at a timid looking Sunfire elf.

“What is the meaning of this,” Came a tall and regal-looking Sunfire elf, one that Amaya realised to be the general she’d been fighting, the one she hadn’t killed.

“Was I speaking focking seaweed? BLOW THE DAMN THING!” Janai spied the soldiers running and then trusted the four. What reason would a decorated human general have to dessert her post?

She gave the order and the contingency plan that they’d been planning for was put into place as several explosions shook the earth, muting the ensuing cries of the soldiers that were attempting to follow the group.

She gave a second order to arrest Gren and Amaya, both of whom did not resist or struggle. Runaan approached Janai.

“What will become of them? I will vouch for them, if I must, they were in the midst of scheming a way to bring a halt to the diabolical schemes of the former Dark Mage of Katolis.” He stated.

“Your word does help, master assassin, but they must still go through the one true test to see if they will prove trustworthy and pure.” Andromeda looked shocked.

“Golden Knight, you can’t mean…” She questioned.

“Purification,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, that's a big ass chapter, for me at least.  
> I'm sorry for the long wait, I didn't intend to wait 12 days but it just happened.
> 
> I've been going through rehab ever since I tore two ligaments in my ankle and am stressing over the fact that I could get dropped from the academy. Hopefuly I won't but I was stressing for a bit
> 
> Explanations: I believe the heat-being form amplifies emotions, especially rage.  
> I believe Rayla is a complete tease, even during fights.  
> Amaya saw Janai and immediately thought 'yum'
> 
> Anyhting else that needs explaining, just comment down below, as well as any advice? constructive criticism you have for this fic. 
> 
> 3 Chapter eft!!
> 
> Up Next: A visit to the Silvergrove, A spark and An Attack.


	14. Chapter 14

It didn’t matter what had coincided over the last twenty-four hours, Gren and Amaya were treated with all the decorum of a reversing banther taking a dump. It was to be expected but it wasn’t taken lightly by the warrior general.

She’d, herself, been an incredible bigot towards any type of elf that had the unfortunate bad graces to face her in battle. In hindsight, she’d probably taken a large amount of pleasure dispatching of the elves, but she wasn’t a sadist, she just hated her enemy. Though recent events had her wandering who her real enemies were.

Balan had always come across as a slimy and arrogant twat to Amaya, yet she never expected him to betray her. Sure, they had their numerous differences in opinions, as well as a plethora of reasons that Amaya could use to beat the shit of him, and she could. But she’d perceived that their camaraderie would have been substantial enough for him not to turn on her, after all, she’d saved his backside more times than she could count. Obviously, that didn’t count for much.

She used the walk to wherever the hell their destination was to go over recent thoughts. For one, she’d never thought she could be so civil with elves, let alone imagine the thought of being friendly with one. That Moonshadow female had quite the harsh tongue on her, something Amaya had taken a liking to and felt jealous of due to the fact that Gren often found ‘diplomatic’ ways to rearrange her harsh words.

The most surprising news by far was Callum, the once timid boy turned respectable fighter, had clearly turned into something more powerful, graceful and dangerous than she could have ever imagined. The fact that he could: take out six legendary Moonshadow elves, survive the experience to tell the tale, let the elves live to tell the tales, befriend said elves and then become romantically involved with one, never ceased to linger in her thoughts as she giggled to herself. ‘Only Callum’ she thought.

Gren seemed to be faring well, though, the elves were probably in more danger than they could ever be. His incessant ramblings about everything and nothing never ceasing to both amuse Amaya and infuriate the elves that were pushing them along, one, in particular, catching her eye. The General of the opposing side.

Not only was she irritatingly good at fighting, using a mix of grace and power that would put many of the best-trained guards and soldiers in the Pentarchy to shame, but she also maintained the allure of an exotic woman. Her brown skin and golden markings only serving to increase the interest that Amaya seemed to inadvertently take over the elf. She was beautiful, and not even Amaya’s distaste for elves could stop her from thinking it, though, she wasn’t sure if it changed anything. She was still likely her enemy and she was technically a prisoner, albeit of her free will, kind of.

They reached over the hills, Amaya felt her breath fall from her lungs, it was truly breath-taking, a sight that she could never hope to have imagined in her wildest dreams. The contrast of white and gold around the city, adding to the effect of a paradise that would be craved all over. She was sure that Callum would drool over the architecture if even she was.

“Lux Aurea,” Andromeda said after noticing the gaping general. “Those Sunnies often like to flaunt their big fancy things,” her voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Just because Moonshadow elves like to live in trees by themselves doesn’t mean you need to shit all over my culture,” Came the elven general’s equally snarky reply. ‘So, she has a wild side’ Amaya couldn’t help but think.

“Because we don’t have to compensate for our tiny penises or the fact that all you sunnies are just fighting. ‘Oh, look at me, I can glow and hit people really hard. My buildings are huge, too bad that the only emotion I can sustain in anger,” Amaya couldn’t help her silent laughter at Andromeda’s chastising.

“You’ll do well to hold your tongue in the city that you are not accustomed to,” the general’s hard tone broke through.

“Bite me, Janai,” Andromeda smirked.

‘So that was her name’ Amaya couldn’t actually imagine her being called anything else. It just suited her, it was equal parts powerful and demanding and seemed to follow the persona that she was shaping to be in Amaya’s relatively few experiences of the woman.

“Enough, Anne,” Runaan said with finality.

The banter seemed a distant memory as Amaya and Gren was forced into handcuffs and placed in literal rings of fire. Hospitality was clearly something that was reserved for those with pointy ears and eight digits, others simply had to endure the blistering heat.

Minutes turned to hours as Amaya just sat and stared into the flames, not really having much to do, she let her mind wander to Callum and Ezran. She had seen Soren talking to Ezran while she was fighting the mutineers and was grimly close to puncturing the blonde soldier’s lung with her blade. Thankfully, she didn’t as she saw Soren direct Ezran to the safety of the trees, having a plan already in place. The plan was relayed to her briskly as Soren was the only “enemy” soldier around so he could tell them the plan.

Amaya found herself slightly stunned at the complexity and thought that went into the plan that genuinely seemed to be a good back-up plan. She found herself agreeing and then thanking Soren for his loyalty to the true crown, making the blonde man stand with pride, although he couldn’t stay. With a wincing look in his eye, he beckoned Amaya to strike him in the face as another battalion convened at their position. Smiling as she did so, she’d always remember Soren’s bravery and the dawning realisation that he was going against his very own father.

Ezran would be safe and would reconvene with Callum who would, in turn, meet with them. She still allowed herself to worry over Callum, despite the tales that were regaled to her about his seemingly staggering power. She couldn’t shake the idea that he was still the scared child that had come to her for help when she was younger, and no wonder he had. He was being tortured relentlessly for all these years, being unable to speak about it due to Viren’s threats.

This only made to increase her hatred for that sack of malevolent shit, the one that had tortured her sister’s child. It wasn’t just and it definitely wouldn’t go unanswered for, Amaya swore to herself. Viren would have to pray and beg to whichever sadistic God that he worshipped that Amaya would never be alone in a room with that asshat, or he’d rue the day. His death would be slow and painful.

Janai suddenly entered the ring, another Sunfire elf with short red hair that was sprung upwards and glasses. She didn’t miss the look that the elf gave to Gren as well as the unusually flustered demeanour, something that didn’t seem to be particular in Sunfire elves that always seemed to be hardened warriors. Janai looked down at the two humans then walked with purpose and powerful grace to behind them, uncuffing them so they could communicate.

“Don’t do anything stupid,” was all that was exchanged before she returned in front of the pair.

“What were your human soldiers doing on the Xadian side of the border?” She followed up, with both Gren and Kazi started signing at the same time, obviously, the elves had not been briefed that Gren could converse. The pair started blushing but Gren, ever the gentleman, motioned for her to translate.

Amaya simply smirked at the action yet remained on her knees, allowing the fire of her rage and impatience to build, little by little. “What are humans planning?” Janai tried to insist, visibly growing tired of the tedious affair by the second.

When Amaya scowled and turned her head further away, Janai groaned, “I’m losing my patience. Say something!” Amaya grinned as she thought up a crude way. A short series of signs later had both translators going red and sputtering.

“Oh-Oh my,” Kazi seemed to pale despite the fact it was difficult to tell.

“Well, what did she say,” Janai was a short fuse waiting to blow.

“If my interpretation is correct…” she began

“And it is,” Gren said behind a red and flustered face, though, Kazi seemed to smile at this.

“She suggested an… unusual way in which your body might… accommodate your sword.” Kazi was very fearful of what the Golden Knight would now do.

Seeing the human general laughing, Janai quickened her pace to be down by her face in less than a second, gripping her whole jaw with her hand and almost yanking her face to come level with her own. She simply would not stand for this insolence and lack of respect from a lesser being. An attractive lesser being, but still a lesser being.

“We will see what the Queen thinks of this,” She smirked evilly.

///////////

Rayla was silent on their walk, only speaking once or twice to direct them as well as grunting a few things to respond to Callum. She was clearly taking the fact that she had taken a life, a life of one of her own kind, very badly. After all, taking life wasn’t something that was meant to be easy, but it had. It reminded Callum of the stories of Dark Magic, ones that yielded to the fact that Dark Magic was easy to use it was a fact, a disturbing one at that.

The moments replayed in Callum’s head, bouncing off of him like a rash that wanted to consume his mind. For too long he’d been keeping the monster inside of him at bay, stopping himself from taking life at all, until suddenly he snapped. He’d been ready to kill Creighton, the Sunfire mage, and that was the dark truth, he’d tried to kill Rayla and something primitive and animalistic crackled inside of him, only to be kept at bay by the very thing that he’d sought to protect.

She didn’t need his protection, but he wanted to give it to her and it seemed that, as soon as he gave into the fire consuming him and embraced his heat-being form, he couldn’t stop these urges as they brought out his darkest traits. He knew he had the power to be a monster, yet his reluctance to kill seemed to be the only thing that sobered him to the reality that he wasn’t evil, or so he convinced himself.

He could easily be the deadliest being in all of Xadia and the Pentarchy, yet he promised to his mother’s grave he wouldn’t take life. And he had, and it was easy, he didn’t even have to think about it when it came to Zym and especially Rayla’s lives, he did not and would not hold back. Right now, though, Rayla needed him.  
“Rayla, talk to me,” Callum tried as they seemed to get closer to their destination, wherever it was.

“Callum, I told you I’m fine, drop it.” She snapped, immediately grimacing but not motioning to take back what she said.

“Look, you had to, don’t beat yourself up,” He moved away, but she grabbed him.

“How are you so calm!” She didn’t intend for it to be a shout but that was how it came out anyway.

He bristled for a second, purposefully looking over his shoulder to let her look over her words before he calmly walked away.

“I’m going to find some water and food, I’ll be back soon,” He left Rayla alone with her thoughts.

She wasn’t sure if that was a good thing, considering she’d been brewing over the events of the last day in her mind during their walk. She’d wanted to go to the Silver grove, but she wasn’t sure what she should do. And her mind was no closer to coming to terms with what had occurred, the reality of what Callum truly might be.

She’d never seen such power or grace, it was almost as if he was neither human nor elf, the way he moved had always impressed her, but the altercation with Sol Regem had also cast a great deal of fear into that mix, as well as an undeniable attraction. And then there had been the fight yesterday, something she was ready to forget but wouldn’t leave her easily like gum on the bottom of her shoe.

The way he had snarled and spoken to the Sunfire mage while he was in his scariest form had quickly sobered Rayla up to the harsh reality that she did not actually know much about Callum. The way he reacted to killing had done little to settle her nerves, he seemed to simply shut it out as if it didn’t happen or it didn’t affect him. Had it really been his first kill? Did she even know him?

But the most important question seemed to be: did she really blame him? He’d been through so much and, in all seriousness, had a childhood that would turn most people into a murderer or at least some type of mental disability, but Callum had an allure of calm that only seemed to lapse sometimes. But how or why she really did not know.

Not to mention his rugged good looks and calming smile, she was sure that she could move past this, for some reason she felt drawn to the mysterious human in ways she really couldn’t imagine, and certainly couldn’t put her finger on. She’d need answers though, and she’d get them.

Drifting off to sleep, she expected nightmares to find her, but what followed shocked her to her core. Images flashing, ones that she recognised and the face of the woman she’d killed, but there was Callum. Standing in a circle of fire, bodies littered around as his body was in the heat-being form, yet his body was totally dark while his eyes glowed a deep green. It was too real to be just a dream, yet what did it mean?

She looked at this Callum with wide eyes, so dangerous and frightening, surrounded by hundreds of bodies. Yet why did she find this dangerous human so alluring, as if he were singing to her in a way that she couldn’t ignore? She should be disgusted but she was… attracted, she shouldn’t be, but he was calling to her. Before she woke up, she saw markings on his face that were all too familiar, her own.

She woke up with a gasp and heavy breathing, though what she was frightened of she wasn’t sure. Was it Callum, or was it how she reacted to the Callum she saw that really frightened her? Although she suspected that frightened wasn’t the word she’d use if she really thought about it, the danger he held with the grace he moved was all mounting up to a strange sense of arousal, after all, she hadn’t been joking when she said the danger was a turn on for her.

Of course, she’d longed for slightly more than just their passionate kisses and she was sure that, if they didn’t have a baby dragon to deliver, she’d not have been able to control the shivers she got whenever he’d brush his hand over hers or come up behind her and kiss her neck in just the right spot. Rayla was a lot of things, but she wouldn’t be responsible for accidentally scarring the future king of the dragons.

“Rayla? Are you okay?” Worry flooded Callum’s voice, letting Rayla’s own heart relax for a bit before she gave him a small, genuine smile.

“Callum, I’m fine, I just had a strange dream is all.” She reassured before continuing. “Callum, I’m sorry for how I've been acting. It’s just I’ve never killed before and it happened and then you seemed to be fine with it and the way you handled that mage was terrifying but… but…” She trailed off.

“But?” Callum prompted

“But I can’t take my eyes off of you, I can’t stop craving and wanting you, it’s like I need you… I-I can’t imagine anything without you, and I know you feel the same. But the darkness in you, the nightmare that can break out…” She broke into a whisper. “I want him,”

Callum stared wide-eyed at the Moonshadow in front of him, not knowing what to say. He’d been walking back with a few pieces of fish and some berries she’d established that were safe to go and pick and then eat for all three of them, expecting to have to apologise and explain to her who he truly was and what was to come out. She’d beaten him to it.

“Rayla, while it’s true I’ve suffered a… less than elated childhood and lost nearly all those dear to me, there’s something about you in danger that makes me lose myself. Maybe it’s the sun arcanum in me, but I can’t seem to live with the fact of you being in danger. I’ve only killed one person… but I can’t say with any degree of certainty that it will be the last. All I know is I love you, and it makes me beyond ecstatic that you’re willing to accept all parts of me. One question though: are you afraid of me?” He couldn’t stop himself from asking.

She just stared into his eyes lovingly, “A little, but I know you’ll never hurt me,” Callum still didn’t smile.

Rayla rolled her eyes and brought Callum down into a searing and passionate kiss that was full of need and desire, causing him to moan into her mouth and then deepen the kiss, pinning her body to the floor with his own as she arched her back, pressing their fronts together.

“I want the darkness, Cal,” She gasped out as Callum began to tease her clothed nether region.

Callum hesitated, “I-I don’t,” with that Callum got off her, much to her disappointment.

“Wait for Callum, I’m sorry,” Rayla caught up to him and apologised profusely.

“I-I just can’t help it I’m sorry, I-I thought you wanted it to,” She began sputtering and Callum smiled before stopping her with a much softer kiss.

“Rayla I want to give in to our urges, but I can feel that we’re running out of time. I love you, and there’s nothing more I’d like to do than ravish you as you deserve. Another time, right now we need to get to the silver grove and warn the rest of Xadia.” Callum kissed her forehead once more, causing Rayla to sigh both in annoyance and bliss.

“They’ll be fine with Zym, but my new human friend? Won’t be so popular.” She smirked and Callum mock pouted.

Wrapping his hand around her waist, he said with a deep voice, “So we’re just friends, are we?” he said into her ear in a delicious whisper.

Rayla shivered and snaked her arm around his neck before turning and kissing him deeply, “I don’t think we’d ever be able to be ‘just friends’” she purred back.

“Guess I’ll have to be your human prisoner then,” He added with a wink that made Rayla’s heart leap.

“A dangerously sexy man such as yourself? I’m not sure they’ll believe me,” She retorted with a playful smirk before being serious, “The second you’re uncomfortable, we’re getting out of there, no matter how many elves I need to fight off,” She obviously meant in the literal sense but Callum wanted a reason to tease her.

“I only have eyes for one elf, Cor Meum.” She blushed at the use of common elvish that he had taught him.

“Oh, shush you. We need to complete the dance ritual first.” She punched his shoulder lightly before motioning for him to take up a stance.

Callum managed to pick up the dance, well enough to pass as they danced around each other gracefully using Rayla’s ‘key’ to allow them access to the Silvergrove. Once the barriers were down it showed an awe-inspiring village where houses were made out of bark and everything seemed to be quaint and peaceful.

Callum kissed Rayla deeply before taking his shirt off to reveal all his scars, as if he’d been interrogated by Rayla, and placing his hand together in front of him as Rayla moved to take some rope out of her bag and bound his hands before kissing him again, they slowly ambled their way towards the green centre.

“I need to see the council, now!” She shouted at the guards that tried to stop her, saying that Callum was her prisoner.

She was directed to the council house where she began explaining the whole journey so far, sparing no detail, bar the relationship of the human and the elf. The elves had been sceptical about Callum, spouting the usual bollocks about how humans were evil, and they had probably been infected with dark magic because she had a feeble young mind.

Her response to this was a graceful jaw-breaking punch that was swiftly delivered to the councilman’s face, causing everyone else to command respect to her. But they wouldn’t budge on the fact of Rayla’s tale was not true, blaming Callum and wishing to execute him as well as put Rayla on trial for being a traitor.

“You must stand trial for what you have done child, revealing secrets such as the moonstone path to the enemy is treason,” The stubborn council was not budging, and it was tearing Ethari apart.

“Please, just listen to her,” The elf tried to plea, but it fell on deaf ears as the rest of the council called for the guards to move forward, weapons drawn.

Two that had tried to place their hands on Rayla without any weapons had swiftly ended up with their asses on the floor and a big headache that would probably not leave them for a couple of days, she simply snarled at the remainder of the guards and the council.

“Don’t you see? The Prince needs to be returned to his mother, now! How can you be such bigots and not treat this man as an equal for the sake of the future of Xadia?” How dare they.

“They are not our equals,” The councilman nearly laughed, instead choosing to sneer, “They are lesser beings and deserve to be treated as such, we are better in every way. Now, you will do well to shut your mouth before incriminating yourself further. The human must die, and you will join him if you do not stop these actions!”

Just to be defiant, Rayla hit three more guards and kicked a fourth as she was now completely encircled by the guards, Ethari watching helplessly as the councilmen continued to bellow orders at the guards. Eventually growing tired, Rayla was held and forced to her knees in front of the council.

“Rayla of the Assassin Order, you have now betrayed your brethren for vile humans, as you know the punishment is immediate death.” Rayla’s eyes widened, she’d been defending Callum the whole time and all but sealed his fate by passing him off as a prisoner, as he was shackled to the ground. Now being forced to kneel, a guard approached her with their sword drawn high, Ethari’s sobs filling the room along with her breathing as well as the struggling of Callum’s shackles.

“Let this be an example of how humans taint everything. Rayla this is deserved.” The councilman announced and began laughing but stopped abruptly as a snarl was heard through the hall as well as several shouts from the guards, as Callum began to glow.

Rayla allowed a small smile to play on her lips. “You’ve fucked up now,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will Callum do?
> 
> I always felt like there was a darkness in Callum waiting to come out and, after losing so many people, the thought of losing Rayla would set him off.
> 
> More darkness is coming and... maybe a lil smut ;)))
> 
> Next Up: A Cleansing, A battle and a Desert.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of Fluff and a bit of Angst.

Callum wasn’t sure if he’d ever felt so much rage before, watching Rayla fight of tens of soldiers that were trying to apprehend her for trying to save the world from all-out war. How were they so naïve to believe that Moonshadow elves would actually listen to them, but with Rayla’s life on the line, all diplomacy flew out the window.

He felt his veins set alight as controlled rage bubbled through him, eliciting a snarl that shocked the room, making all eyes converge on his shackled position. The shackles were clearly made to prevent humans from escaping, but Callum was a special type of human and the shackles burnt away from the inside out.

Callum relished the gasps, and the fleeting looks of fear that he could see from several of the Moonshadow guards. From speaking to Rayla, he deduced that Moonshadow elves didn’t really like showing many emotions, even though Andromeda and she were anomalies. They were about to feel emotions that they were, to put it lightly, not going to enjoy.

“Let her go and I’ll walk away without kicking the total shit out of you,” Callum said in a level voice, reigning in his itching to just complete the latter part of his statement.

“Impossible! How could such an impudent race have access to such power? You dare to bring dark magic into the sacred hall! You have met your end, Human!”

“I was kind of hoping you’d say that,” he smiled, “But it’s only courteous for me to allow the civilians and any other personnel to leave if they don’t want to get caught up in this, I’m no savage after all,” Callum laughed.

“Seize him and kill the girl,”

That got Callum moving as he ran forward, kicking down two guards that attempted to apprehend him into the ground with a corkscrew kick, he wasted no time in moving onto the next assailants, getting closer and closer to Rayla.

Whilst Moonshadow elves were lithe and agile fighters, he matched up more than adequately as well as having a denser bone structure, allowing him to be stronger as well as draw power from the Sun Arcanum within him. He didn’t want to harm any of these people if he didn’t have to, but he swore to keep Rayla from harm and he’d keep his promise.

“You’re surrounded, give up scum,” Callum rolled his eyes,

“Original, but I was going to offer you the same thing,” Callum said with a cheery smile.

The fifteen guards left growled and began to move in, all adorning the same type of weaponry and armour, unlike the special weapons that were made for the assassin team. If they all attacked at the same time, he wouldn’t have a chance, he had to be strategic.

He shifted all his weight in front of him seemingly about to attack the soldiers in front of him, clearly exposing his back for the soldiers behind him. He sensed the air currents move around him as two guards surged from behind him. Perfect.

He leapt into the air performing a perfect butterfly kick that took off the helmets of the guards and then delivered a throat punch to a stunned third party, kicking his sputtering body into another and knocking them both out, allowing the numbers to be a little more in his favour.

A white-hot pain lit up his side as he saw a dagger protruding from it, thrown from one of the guards further away from him. He grunted as more soldiers descended upon him, intent on killing on site. Two paralysing touches to the back of one and there were eleven left. A crescent kick delivered to the temple of another and there were ten.

An uppercut to the chin, nine

A hook kick to the face, eight

The hilt of a throwing knife to the neck, seven

A reverse roundhouse kick to the stomach followed by a jaw shattering punch, six.

Callum had never felt more alive or agile than in this moment with both his arcana as well as adrenaline-pumping through his veins, allowing him to not lose sight of his partner. Another searing pain lit up his chest and then another in his back, what were they putting in these blades? He turned to finish the last six when a voice rang out.

“Enough, human! Another step and she dies,” The councilman had a knife in his left hand and made Rayla show her neck by pulling her hair downwards.

Callum stood still, eyes locked onto the man, staring into his soul while the councilman held his gaze, daring him to do something. Callum eventually reverted back to his normal self, seeming to show that he was relenting to the elves. Big mistake.

Without a second thought, Callum ripped two knives out from his sides and threw them true to their targets. One landed directly through Rayla’s bound hands, freeing them and allowing her to move them.

The councilman narrowed his eyes and began to slice across Rayla’s throat, causing the girl to wince and her breathing to hitch. The pain was harsh but stopped as quickly as it started, causing Rayla to gulp and look up to her would-be murderer, seeing him she gasped.

He stood rigidly, a knife protruding from his forehead as he began slumping forward. Eventually, he slumped to the ground and made the knifepoint stick through the back of his head, causing a sickening to take hold of both Callum and Rayla’s stomachs.

Callum used the obviously stunned room to his advantage as he kicked two more soldiers in crescent kicks, knocking them out cold as the other two rounded on him. Admirably, they looked seething rather than fearful, but they were obviously letting their hatred cloud their senses as Rayla snuck up behind them and knocked them out with a swift blow to the back of their heads, in the soft part.

Callum surged forward, discarding his nearly perfected Sunfire form and hugging Rayla fiercely as she reciprocated the act, allowing her head to rest on his chest as he kissed and stroked her hair, ignoring the surge of pain in his sides. He would have to heal but, for now, he just wanted to hold her.

“I thought I was going to lose you,” Callum admitted in a whisper

Rayla looked up and was shocked at the fearful expression adorning the usually fearless man. He’d lost so much and Rayla realised that, behind all of the fighting and the confident façade, he was just as fragile as anyone could be, more so. He’d had so much gone wrong in his life that he needed her desperately to be a constant. And she would.

“Hey, I’m here… thanks to you,” She held his cheek in her hand as he leaned into her touch, a fleeting expression of something that resembled nausea on his face.

“I’m sorry about that, but I couldn’t lose you… I wouldn’t forgive myself and neither would Zym.” He stated and, if he had to do it, he would do it again and again if he could save Rayla’s life.

The dragon in question timidly got out of Callum’s satchel and immediately started flying towards the pair, giving the pair of lovers zappy kisses and settling across both of their chests, sitting in Callum’s arms.

“Hey bud, sorry about all that noise,” Callum scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, “Couldn’t let them take the Dragon Prince away from his royal escort,”

Zym yipped happily and licked Callum’s face before being frightened by… something. Callum and Rayla were immediately on guard as they heard the clamour of feet nearby. Just the single pair but I would be enough to kill them if they were skilled enough.

Callum felt the airways shift at the same time that Rayla heard the slight footsteps behind them at eleven o’clock, nodding at her, Callum took out a knife from his satchel and made to throw, aiming to stop the elf in their tracks rather than go straight for the kill.

He threw and there was a resulting yelp of pain as well as a thud as the knife embedded itself shallowly in the meaty part of the thigh, nowhere near any major arteries. And boy was Callum grateful he did that for, when they turned around, Rayla’s eyes widened with shock as she saw who Callum had hit.

“Ethari?” Her voice was surprised, bordering on pissed off.

Callum gulped and apologised tentatively, “Oh Christ, I’m very sorry sir, I didn’t know it was you,”

To everyone’s surprise, Ethari started laughing and brought Callum into a hug.

“Thank you for saving my daughter, thank you,” Callum sheepishly returned the hug.

“It was my pleasure sir, I’d never let anything happen to her,” He smiled genuinely.

Ethari took the next minute to look Callum up and down and, although the human was one of the best fighters in the continent by now, closely followed by Rayla, he couldn’t help but feel nervous and squirmed under his gaze. The situation was totally laughable to Rayla who watched her significant other with much amusement.

“Well colour me shocked, a human that has a heart… and saved an elf… and an elf that stood up for a human… and a human and an elf that is taking back the Dragon Prince, that everyone thought was dead, back to the queen. Well, it would all be preposterous if it hadn’t all unfolded in front of my eyes,” Ethari concluded with an easy smile, showing Callum that he wasn’t like other Moonshadows.

“We need to warn the queen and get her baby to her. There’s a war brewing in Katolis, I can feel it, the monarch is an unhinged man that will stop at nothing to hurt Xadia. I wouldn’t even be surprised if he wasn’t already on his way here,” Callum said, a little urgently.

“I can send it from my house, Rayla will take you the long way. You can stock up on supplies and weapons.” Ethari said confidently

Rayla engulfed her foster father into a hug and let a few tears of joy spread down her cheeks, the sight warming Callum’s heart and making him want to protect her even more. He didn’t have a family, but she did, and he’d die before hers was taken from her.

“Runaan is safe, he’s with Andromeda. I’ll tell you all about everything when we come to see you after the sun has set,”

Callum and Rayla left through the back of the council, moving as fast as they could while Callum clutched at his wounds, not wanting to worry Rayla. His face distorted with the pain of jostling around while he had numerous stab wounds, Rayla with several bad bruises as well as broken ribs and a nasty gash on her neck.

“I can’t believe u stabbed my father! I mean…” Rayla began, lightheartedly until she saw the pain on Callum’s face.

“Callum? Are you okay?” She asked, grasping his shoulder lightly.

“J-just Dandy,” his hoarse voice managed.

As the adrenaline from the fight or flight situation began to ebb away, the pain multiplied and left Callum feeling, to put it lightly, worse for wear. He stumbled clumsily before his legs gave out and he ended up in Rayla’s arms as she caught him.

“Callum! I’m gonna get you help.” She motioned to leave and then Callum grabbed her hand.

“You’re not getting rid of me that easily,” he teased and then coughed, trying to lighten the mood.

Upon seeing Rayla still rigid with tension, Callum sighed. “Look, Rayla if you go and get help, they’ll kill me on sight as a best-case scenario, or they’ll torture me to reveal secrets that I’m not privy to. I-I can’t go back to that, I won’t go back to it. The constant fear and pain coursing through me when Viren would shackle me and take my blood and then cut me and burn me and… and the waterboarding,” Callum began shaking with tears in his eyes.

Rayla embraced him and stroked his hair soothingly and whispered sweet nothings into his ear, reassuring him that he’d never have to go through with anything like that again. She was shaken herself, seeing the strongest, possibly most adept, fighter she’d ever laid eyes upon so-so broken and hurting made her blood boil. She would make Viren pay for everything he’s done and more but, for now, she’d look after Callum.

His soft voice brought her out of her haze, “And they’d hurt you for harbouring me, and I won’t allow that,” he placed his hand on top of hers, wiping away the rest of his tears, “Just get us to Ethan's house and I’ll heal myself when we’re there, we’ll draw too much attention to ourselves if we do it here,” she nodded and kissed his forehead as they began walking towards the house, him leaving heavily on her.

“Christ, I leave you guys for an hour and you’re already dying!” Ethari states incredulously causing Rayla to wince at the insinuation.

“I’m fine… um, sir?” Callum prompted, unsure of how to address Ethari without offending him unintentionally

“Please… call me Ethari. But I’ll need a word with you,” Ethari stared into Callum’s soul, but the boy squared his shoulders and smiled.

“I’d expect nothing less, Ethari. But let me tend to your and Rayla’s wounds if you would,” he smiled and Ethari took special note of the fact he did not mention himself.

“No offence, but how will you do that?”

“It’ll be easier at midday when the sun is at its fullest until then, a healing spell should at least soothe the pain,” he stated matter-of-factly, missing Ethari’s jaw drop when Callum began healing Rayla’s gash on her neck.

She slapped his hand away, “you, Mr 'I enjoy getting stabbed as a pastime’ are healing yourself first! No exceptions,” she added with a finality that had Callum smiling.

“I’d say it’s more of a job description when I’m taking the Dragon Prince across the continent with my sworn enemy that could drink my blood at any time,” Callum sassed, gesticulating wildly to add a bit of pizza.

Ethari felt himself warming to the boy, literally when he began healing him as well as metaphorically, but one could never be too careful especially when reconciling with the knowledge that had been drilled into all of Elven kinds heads. He seemed… different and Ethari wanted to talk to the man before he passed judgement.

“I can’t believe you stabbed my father!” Rayla slapped his shoulder a little playfully, a smirk on her face knowing that Callum had aimed to not kill.

“Not the best way to introduce myself to both of your in-Laws is it?” He chuckled darkly, Ethari’s eyes widening in surprise.

“In-laws?” Ethari asked incredulously.

“Oh… um… well, in Katolis, we have things called ‘in-laws’… it’s basically the-the…” Callum had blushed red and began scratching the back of his neck nervously whilst Rayla blushed and fought to hold her laughter.

“We have ‘in-laws’ in Xadia, young man, and I am very familiar with the phrase… but what do you mean by it,” Rayla began speaking.

“Ethari… Callum and I, well we-” She sputtered, Callum eventually coming to her rescue.

“I love your daughter,” Callum stated, no hint of fear or embarrassment in his voice or gait.

Whilst Callum was certainly incongruous with the settings around, to say the least, yet he found himself with a strange feeling of familial warmth and calmness he had never felt in the castle. His stepfather had left a bereaved child to his own devices whilst simultaneously coddling Ezran, unintentionally severing the bond that had been created between the two until his mother had died. Even with Runaan, Callum felt a calmness and respect he didn’t really get anywhere else. He truly felt alone.

“Sir,” He began respectfully, “your daughter is the most caring, loving, loyal, beautiful and cunning woman and being I have ever met in my eighteen years alive and, honestly, I don’t see myself ever finding anyone more miraculous than herself. I understand that we haven’t known each other all that long, but we have been to hell and back together and she pieced me back together. She’s the reason that I am where I am today and the reason that the war is closer to being over than it ever would be,” Callum said honestly looking straight into the glistening eyes of both Rayla and Runaan, inadvertently bringing out both of their emotional sides.

“That was…” Ethari began

“Cheesy, gross, unbecoming,” Callum prompted, looking down at his shoes, ready for the disproving words and look that Ethari would give him for being human.

“Beautiful,” He said, tears falling down his cheeks as he brought the human into an embrace.

“Uhhhhhh,” Callum tried, but no words would come out as he met the face of Rayla’s father.

Rayla cupped Callum’s cheeks in her hands, allowing the young man to lean into her touch, “You are my everything Callum, but stop selling yourself short. You are the strongest fighter in Xadia… just,” She teased light-heartedly as Callum allowed himself a breathy laugh.

“I think I need to know how you two met,” Ethari laughed and the two sat down on the lovely couch, Rayla snuggled up with Callum.

Rayla and Callum took turns explaining how everything that had come to be, came to be, varying accounts about how fantastic each person was and laughing about embarrassing things such as when Callum thought Runaan was going to stab him for kissing Rayla, conveniently leaving out the bit of wiping out a full assassin squad until Rayla almost gushed about his skill, despite ruffling about how she disliked getting her ass handed to her.

Callum understood enough about Moonshadow culture to know that Rayla wouldn’t be comfortable relaying events that had been far… darker. Instead, he chose to regale the bitter memories of Claudia and what she did to Rayla’s teammates as well as what Callum had to do about his best friend. Skimming over details lightly about the fight with the other assassins in Xadia, leaving in the fact that he had killed yet not revealing that Rayla had as it was her decision, further portraying to Ethari that he would protect his daughter with his life. They eventually finished their tales with laughter about Callum’s embarrassing introduction to Ethari. The elf gaped.

“All in a month?” He asked, mouth still open afterwards.

“I guess,” Callum ventured sheepishly.

“And you took out the six of the assassins?” Callum nodded and Rayla pecked his cheek.

“I’ve forgiven him,” She teased and flicked his nose playfully.

“Christ Runaan must’ve been fuming,” Ethari chuckled, no longer worried about his husband due to the reiteration that he was in safe hands as well as Andromeda’s crazy ones.

“Oh, he was, until Callum saved his arse multiple times,” Rayla chuckled.

“In all fairness, he saved me as well,” Callum admitted while Ethari looked more shocked than before.

“Runaan… f-forgave and helped a human that bested him in combat?” Ethari gaped.

“Well, he knew Callum could take us all out and that he was helping us out due to the kindness in his and his adorable younger brother’s hearts. As well as the cuteness of the future King of the Dragons,” Rayla smiled and Ethari joined her.

“As much as I want you to stay, you must save Xadia. I have plenty of weapons and my throwing knives are a touch lighter than your human ones,” He winked at Callum who felt a warmth blossom in his chest as he nodded his thanks before inspecting the collection, leaving Rayla and Ethari alone to talk.

“I like him,” Ethari admitted, cheerfully, “And it sounds like Runaan is even fond of him. What’s the catch,” he joked, but saw the sadness in her face, “What’s wrong moonlight?”

“He’s so broken… and I worry I’m not enough for him, that society will get the better of us and we won’t be able to have our happy ending amongst all the pain that we- especially him- have endured,” She admitted, Ethari simply smiled and look at the boy, expertly twirling several knives in his fingers and grinning while picking up a larger Elven knife.

“Does he seem like the type of person that submits to the status quo and adheres to societal norms?” Ethari chuckled, knowing he’d won.

“No,” She grumbled, competitive as ever.

“I don’t know much, bar what you’ve told me today, and he seems genuine and he loves you, do you love him?” He ventured.

“Of course, with all my heart,” She said without hesitation.

“Then all will work you, and I couldn’t be more proud that my girl is bringing her future liege back to his mother whilst simultaneously ending a war with a human, who is quite dashing I must say seems you inherited the dorky attraction gene from Runaan,” Ethari laughed heartily as Callum was gushing over Ethari’s craftsmanship and saying he’d never leave if he was allowed, under his breath.

“I guess I did,” she smiled fondly.

“Just leave enough love in your heart for Runaan and me, eh?” He teased.

“And Tiadrin and Lain,” Callum said softly from behind them, causing the pair to jump in shock.

“How did you sneak up on two Moonshadow elves?” Ethari asked, half concerned, half amused.

“With… my feet?” He offered, unsurely as the three of them broke into laughter.

“What did you mean by my parents Callum?” Rayla asked.

Callum looked directly into her eyes, “When we end this war and restore order, whichever way we can, you need to get closure. And help, only if you want me to,” He smiled, softness in his eyes and voice.

Rayla let a tear fall down her cheeks before she embraced Callum in a long and needed hug, one that contained all the pain of that memory and all the relief that she could maybe move past it when they were closer to the end. The end of pain and grief and the beginning of something new and blossoming… something beautiful.

“I love you so much,” she whispered.

“And I, you, till death do us part,” Callum said without thinking.

“Yup, he’s a keeper,” Etahri chuckled as Callum blushed.

Twenty minutes later, the group had met outside Ethari’s house, looking at the pond that still contained three floating lily’s, glowing with hope and promise. He gave them each a shadow-paw, secretly giving Callum the harder one to ride as a prank. He was surprised to find that there was something that the Prince struggled with, leading to Callum expressing that he was useless at many things, making everyone laugh.

Weapons packed as well as food, meant that the two could set off after hugging Etharu and shaking his hand, respectively. He turned and went into his bungalow and began writing his letter to the queen, knowing that she didn’t have long left before she gave up, also telling Callum and Rayla that they needed to hurry with the adorable Prince.

_My Queen,_

_I implore you to hang onto your strength for stronger times are on the horizon, times of peace and prosperity. My husband set out on his mission to end the life of the human King that took the life of your mate, something that is unforgivable. He succeeded in his mission with three losses, yet there is more reason to hold on. My daughter was on the assassin's team and she is now in progress of bringing back none other than your pup, The Dragon Prince, to you at the Storm Spire along with the bastard child of the King that was assassinated. He is an honourable young man that has shown qualities that have not been present in humans in decades. I merely ask that you discount what you will inevitably come to hear from the Silvergrove council and head my words when I say that they attempted to kill my own daughter, the only thing stopping them was him. He is beyond any being I have ever witnessed, and I would beseech to you first ask him of his tales of returning your son. And, for the safety of your dragon guard, I would advise not to harm Rayla in any sense. They will arrive soon to restore peace._

_I beg of you, hold onto my words of hope, your majesty._

_May the stars give you strength,_

_Ethari- Royal Tinkerer._

Ethari concluded his letter and tied it to the Shadowhawk, knowing it would be taken seriously. In Moonshadow culture, saying ‘head my words’ was akin to swearing on your honour and was not to be taken lightly in any sense of the word when said to a monarch. He only hoped she would hold on.

“Regina Draconis!” He shouted.

He watched the arrow fly into the night sky, unaware that it would never reach its target.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was originally going to write a scene with the purification of Amaya and Gren, but the scene just felt right and the interaction of the three characters just made me smile while writing, so I ran with it! Sue me if you must :)
> 
> I took a while of this fic, because it was my first and I wanted to do it justice and not rush the ending.
> 
> I believe, cuz the silvergrove is small, that they wouldn't have many guards. I can also attest to the fact that, when your girlfriend is in trouble, you fight HARD. So I wrote Callum like that while trying to get his dorkiness as well, while not losing his AU characteristics. I hope I did that.
> 
> I also feel like Callum would do something equally embarrassing when meeting Tiadrin and Lain for the first time.
> 
> Next up: Purification, Attack on the sunforge and 'Shameless' sandwiches ;) 
> 
> Expect it in a week :)


End file.
